Safe in Your Arms
by EbonySolcum
Summary: Newt and Tina struggle to cope with losing people they love and are drawn together because of it.
1. Chapter 1

Newt set down his cup of tea and looked around the classroom. It felt strange to be back at Hogwarts, especially given everything that had happened. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Everyone had told their version of what had happened and had now fallen silent.

Newt looked at the people in the room. Theseus was standing by a window. He was staring outside, a vacant expression on his face. Newt realized his brother needed Leta. He loved her more than he had thought he did. When Newt had learned that his best friend from school, the woman he had thought he was in love with, was marrying his brother, he had been upset. He had thought his brother was just doing this to spite him but now, as he watched Theseus, the usually powerful, emotionless Auror, looking so broken, he realized he had really been in love.

His gaze slid to Jacob. The man sat in his seat, his head in his hands. He had been quiet ever since they had gotten back. Newt could tell that losing Queenie was worse for him than Theseus's separation was for him. Of course, this was because of how he had lost her. Theseus had lost Leta because she was trying to protect them and help them escape but Jacob had lost Queenie to Grindelwald in a different way. She had gone to him willingly, believing that it was best for them. She had fallen prey to Grindelwald's charm and it had confused her.

Newt ignored Travers. Personally, he thought the Auror had no right to be there. He hadn't been involved in anything that had happened, except to make it more difficult for those who were involved. To make matters worse, he had forced them all to relive the trauma by asking them to recount what had happened that way the Ministry could have a "clear picture of what happened".

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was deeply involved, despite not having been in Paris. Newt had only just found out how involved he really was. He had been annoyed with his former professor for forcing him to go to Paris, not having understood why the man didn't go himself. He was by far the most powerful wizard in the world. However, now he knew why he couldn't fight Grindelwald. It was because of the little silver vial that, Newt believed, was currently clutched tightly in his left hand. The vial was a blood pact, a blood pact between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Part of Newt wanted to know how those two had ended up making a blood pact but he knew he couldn't ask. All he knew was that Dumbledore was the only wizard who could defeat Grindelwald. Newt suspected that the fate of the entire wizarding world, of the whole world, in fact, depended on Dumbledore's ability to destroy the blood pact he had created with Grindelwald.

Newt's gaze fell on the Maledictus, Nagini. She sat huddled in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face hidden. He felt sorry for her. She had just lost her only friend. He had pushed her away to follow Grindelwald. She had tried to convince him he was making the wrong decision but he had been determined to learn who he was and he thought Grindelwald had the answers. The girl had told her story quietly then retreated to the corner.

The last person in the room was Tina. She too had a vacant expression on her face. She was staring at a spot on the floor but he doubted she was seeing anything. Newt wanted to comfort her, to pull her into a hug and tell her everything was going to be fine, but he knew he couldn't. Besides, nothing he could do could make her feel better. She had lost her best friend, her sister, her only family. She and Queenie had grown up together and, after their parents had died, they had raised each other. They had always been together and now they weren't because Queenie had chosen to follow Grindelwald, believing it was best for her and Jacob.

Travers was, of course, the one to break the silence. He stood up and announced that it was time to go up to the Ministry. After the silence, his voice had sounded as loud as a cannon. Dumbledore nodded in response and Theseus finally looked away from the window. Newt watched as his brother followed Travers out of the room, looking lost. Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to Newt.

"Thank you, Newt," he said quietly. "Thanks to you, we are one step closer to defeating Grindelwald."

Newt got to his feet. He was frowning slightly. He didn't understand how Dumbledore could say they were closer to defeating Grindelwald but he didn't question him.

"I know it seems like Grindelwald won today," Dumbledore continued. "And, in a way, he did. But all of us are here. You all lived to fight another day. Grindelwald will continue to gain support but so will we. When the time is right, we will move against him and we will win. For now, you've done enough. You and your friends should go home and rest. One day, I'll need your help again and I know you'll be willing to give it." He paused. "I think it's best if Mr. Kowalski stays with you. As a Muggle, he will be unable to defend himself against a magical attack. It would be far too dangerous for him to return to New York by himself."

Newt nodded and Dumbledore started to turn.

"Dumbledore," Newt called. The man stopped. "What about the girl?"

Dumbledore glanced at Nagini. She had looked up when Travers had spoken and was now staring, expressionless, across the room.

"You'll take care of her. She needs a friend and a family. You can be that for her. She'll need protection. Credence may decide to come looking for her. If he does, he won't be alone. In fact, Grindelwald may not let him go at all, instead choosing to send some of his followers. We don't want to put her in any danger. She'll be safe with you."

Newt nodded then he made his way over to Jacob.

"Jacob," he said quietly. The man looked up. "Dumbledore believes it's best if you stay with me. Everyone who was involved is in danger but, since you're a Muggle, you won't be able to defend yourself. Is that alright with you?"

Jacob nodded once.

"Okay," Newt said. "We'll be leaving soon." He slowly approached the girl in the corner.

"Nagini." The girl's eyes came into focus and she looked at Newt.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Dumbledore wants me to take care of you. He believes that people might be looking for you and that we should protect you. Would you be willing to come with me?"

Nagini looked nervous. "But, Mr. Scamander, I'm a Maledictus. I'm a dangerous creature."

Newt shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not dangerous. You can control your actions, no matter what form you're in. I take care of magical creatures, that's my job, and many of them are far more dangerous than a snake."

The girl smiled slightly. "Thank you," she murmured.

"So, you'll come?"

Nagini nodded. Newt gently rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment then straightened up. He glanced around the room, just in time to see the hem of Tina's coat vanish through a door. He hesitated, wondering if he should follow her or just leave her alone. He knew she was upset and didn't know if she'd welcome company.

_If I were upset, I'd want her to comfort me_, he decided. The thought made him blush but he made his way out of the room and glanced in both directions. Tina had reached the end of the corridor to the right and had stopped in front of a window. She was staring through it to the grounds below. It was still light outside and, from where Newt stood, he could see mountains in the distance. He made his way towards her. Years of tracking magical creatures had trained him to move silently and he made no noise as he approached her.

Newt stopped a few feet away, unsure what to do. He studied her. Even from the back, she was beautiful. Her new haircut was slightly shorter, leaving her neck bare. Her new coat suited her, making her look more professional . . . and more beautiful. Her head was bowed slightly as she stared out the window and Newt was suddenly nervous.

_What should I say? I don't even know what she's been doing recently_, he thought. He continued staring at her for a few more minutes.

"Please say something," Tina said suddenly.

Newt felt himself blush. "How did you-"

Tina turned to look at him, offering him a tired smile. "I can see your reflection in the window."

Newt gave an embarrassed smile. "What are you going to do now?" he asked slowly. "Will you be going back to New York?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. I - I can't go back to New York, but I don't know where I could go."

Newt didn't say anything. He understood why Tina was saying she couldn't return to New York. That was where she had spent the most time with her sister and being there without her would be painful.

"Besides," Tina continued. "This isn't over yet. Grindelwald is still out there but he won't be in New York anymore. There's no reason for me to be there."

They were silent for a moment. Newt was trying to work up the courage to make the offer he wanted to make. Finally, he spoke.

"T-Tina, I was thinking . . . Jacob and Nagini will be staying at my house. I was wondering if, maybe you'd like to - you know - maybe you'd like to stay with us," Newt managed.

Tina smiled. "Thank you, Newt. I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Tina stared at the British wizard in front of her. He stood with his head bowed, avoiding eye contact. He was staring at something just behind her. She found it fascinating how he had been so comfortable studying her when her back was turned and he thought she couldn't see him or thought she didn't know he was there. However, the moment she had acknowledged his presence, his gaze had immediately shifted to a point just to one side of her.

Another thing that amazed her was that this man had just offered her the one thing she needed, a place to stay. As she had been looking out the window, she had been wondering what she was going to do. He seemed to understand why she didn't want to return to New York and she got the feeling that he had come to her with the intention of offering her a place to stay. Somehow, he had known exactly what she needed before she had even mentioned it.

Newt glanced up and met her eyes but he quickly looked away when he saw she was looking at him. "We should, uh, we should go now," he mumbled.

Tina nodded. Even though he wasn't looking directly at her, she knew he was watching her and could see the motion. He turned and started back down the corridor. She started after him, walking quickly to catch up. Then she fell in step with him, walking by his side. They made their way back to the room where Jacob and Nagini were waiting. Newt gestured to them and they both got up and came over.

"Let's go," he said. They followed him out of the room and through the winding corridors of Hogwarts. Tina tried to remember the way they had come in to predict the way they were going out but, though some things looked familiar, she could have sworn there were others that she hadn't seen at all.

"Newt," she murmured. "Are we going out the same way we came in?"

"Uh - more or less."

Tina raised her eyebrows. "More or less?"

"The castle tends to change constantly. Things, uh- Things tend to move around."

Tina frowned slightly. Then she shrugged, too exhausted to figure out what he meant.

The group left the castle and made their way across the bridge. It was already getting darker. About halfway across, they joined hands and Disapparated, appearing in an empty street. Tina had been between Newt and Nagini. Jacob had been on the other side of the girl. When they appeared, Newt immediately released her hand and started towards a house. She let go of Nagini's hand and followed after him.

"You Apparate into the middle of a street?" she asked.

Newt shrugged. "This is England. We're not as strict. Besides, I know for a fact that there's never anyone here at this time of day." He quickly climbed the stairs to a house and turned the doorknob. It was locked. He shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Merlin's beard," he muttered.

"What?" Tina asked, suddenly nervous.

"My keys. I don't have them. I was in such a hurry to get to Paris to fi- to find you that I must have forgotten to grab them when I left the house. I can't open the door with magic because I enchanted it to protect my creatures. I can undo the enchantments but that would be a long process; not to mention how hard it would be to put them back."

"Does anyone else have a key?" Tina asked. She didn't know why anyone would but she had asked without thinking. Newt's response startled her.

"Yes, actually. My assistant, Bunty," he mumbled. "But she's not here right now, otherwise the door wouldn't be locked."

Tina was suddenly annoyed. For some reason, it bothered her that Newt had a female assistant but she didn't know why. It was the same feeling she had had when she had read the article about his book. "Well, where is she?"

"She went home, I assume."

"Home?"

"Uh, yes." Newt glanced at her curiously. "She doesn't live here."

Tina started. _Why is he telling me that? It's like he knows I would be relieved to hear that. . . . Why am I relieved to hear that?_

Suddenly, she saw a flash of green poking out of Newt's pocket. She gasped quietly.

"Pickett," she murmured.

Newt turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

Tina reached out toward the Bowtruckle. He grabbed onto her index finger with his long, thin fingers and she lifted him out of Newt's pocket, setting him on her opposite hand. Then she held him up to the doorknob and let him do his work. A few seconds later, he turned and ran up her arm, settling on her shoulder. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open.

"Thank you, Pickett," Newt said, reaching up to take him from Tina's shoulder. His fingers brushed her cheek as he reached forward and she shivered slightly. "I'm surprised you remembered he could do that," he continued, speaking to her now.

Tina blushed, suddenly shy. "He's already helped us twice: first when we were about to be executed and then he got us out of that sewer. Besides, I read your book," she said quietly.

Newt blushed slightly then led them inside and took them upstairs.

"Jacob, you can stay in this room," he said, showing the man a small room. Turning to Tina and Nagini, he continued, "I'll need to make a new room in the house for you two."

"I can help," Tina said.

Newt nodded and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at a section of a wall then created a doorway. Then he began casting spells to expand the space in the wall. Tina pulled out her own wand and joined him. They until the space was slightly bigger than her room back at New York. Then they created a wooden floor and white walls that matched the rest of the house. Tina made two beds, one on either side of the room, and a soft rug on the floor. Newt created a couple of dressers, placing them on either side of the doorway. Finally, he waved his wand, creating a door.

"This house is a lot bigger than it is outside," Nagini observed.

Newt chuckled. "You haven't even seen the basement."

"Basement?" Tina asked.

He nodded. "Come and I'll show you."

Nagini decided she'd stay in the room so Tina followed Newt down the stairs. He led her through a couple of doors. She gasped.

They had emerged into a huge space. A series of cement walkways with metal railings led to different enclosures where hundreds of magical creatures were kept. There was a shed in the middle of room, similar to the one in Newt's case. Across the room was a huge lake.

"This - this is amazing!" Tina murmured.

"It is?" Newt said hesitantly.

Tina nodded and he offered to show her around. She accepted immediately. He led her through the basement, showing her all the creatures. Some she had seen before since he had had them in his case, others she had only read about in his book. There were also a few she had never heard of.

"How come some of these creatures weren't in your book?" she asked.

"I haven't finished researching all of them. Also, a few of them are American and Madame Picquery asked me not to include American creatures."

When they reached the Niffler's cage Tina gasped. "You didn't tell me you had baby Nifflers."

"I wanted to but our correspondence had already stopped by the time they were born," Newt mumbled. Tina thought she heard a hint of regret in his voice.

She leaned close to the cage. "They're so cute."

"Yes, but they're a handful. They tend to escape and start stealing things from my house. They're so small they're hard to catch."

They finished the tour and Newt made his way over to an empty enclosure. He began casting spells, transforming the area into a green landscape.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked.

"It's for the Zouwu. I can't keep her in my case. I prefer only having the animals I need to keep an eye on in my case. The Zouwu should be fine out here," he explained. When he was done, he set his case down in the middle of the enclosure and opened it. A few moments later, the Zouwu burst out from inside it. Newt stepped forward and the large cat-like creature nuzzled him. Tina smiled as he snapped his case shut and left the enclosure.

Newt said he was going to see if he could find something for them to eat. "Feel free to stay down here," he offered. "I know you won't hurt anything."

Tina smiled. _He trusts me_, she realized. _I've never really done anything to gain his trust but he trusts me. I nearly got his creatures killed and, even after he came to find me, I was so rude to him but he trusts me._ She nodded once and Newt made his way back up to the rest of the house. Then she started wandering around.

The highest point of the basement was the Augurey nest - a big, tear-shaped thing made of thorns and brambles. The staircase up to it had a small square landing halfway up. Tina stopped here and sat down, slipping her legs under the railing and letting them hang over the edge. She was high above the rest of the basement and could see many of the different creatures.

_This is a wonderful place to get away from everything_, she mused. _I think everyone in this house needs a place like that right now. We've all lost someone and it hurts. This place is so removed from the rest of the world that you can almost get yourself to believe that everything is okay. . . . If only everything was okay._


	3. Chapter 3

Newt set the table with the food he and Jacob had managed to prepare. Looking up, he saw Tina and Nagini enter the room. He took a seat at the round table and was pleasantly surprised when Tina took the seat next to him, leaving Jacob and Nagini to sit across from them.

Nobody spoke during breakfast and when it was over, Nagini went back up to her room. Jacob and Tina followed Newt down into the basement. He began feeding all his creatures, working quickly to try to distract himself from the events of the days before. He hadn't thought about what had happened when he was showing Tina the creatures in his basement but now that he was working silently, the thoughts were flooding his mind.

Jacob had taken a seat in a corner and was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees. He was staring forward, a vacant expression on his face. Newt realized that it might be best to just leave him alone. He was hurt and Newt wouldn't know what to say to him.

Newt wasn't sure where Tina had gone but, when he went to feed the Augurey, he saw her sitting on the landing up to its nest. She sat motionless, staring out across the basement. Deciding not to bother her, he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. The large bird flew down from its nest and he fed it.

He made his way back up to his room to grab some supplies. When he came back down the stairs he heard the front door open. Bunty appeared in the room.

"Hello, Bunty," Newt said.

"Newt!" she exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I didn't know you were back."

"Uh - yes. I got back yesterday . . . evening."

"You weren't in Paris for very long. Why did you need to go?"

Newt shuffled his feet. "I needed to find someone. I managed to find her rather quickly so I was able to get back quickly."

He turned and made his way back to the basement. Bunty followed close behind him.

"I've got a few friends staying in the house," he informed her. "It may be best to keep your distance. All three of them lost someone just two days ago. I think they'd like to be alone."

They had reached the basement and Newt was busy dealing with a Mooncalf.

"Who's that?" Bunty asked, an icy hint to her voice.

Newt looked up to see what she was talking about. She was looking up towards the Augurey's nest where Tina was sitting.

"Uh - that's Tina Goldstein. She's an Auror from New York. She's the one I was looking for in Paris."

"When is she going back to New York?"

Newt shrugged. He continued working as he spoke. "I don't know. I think it would be emotionally painful for her. She's always lived with her sister but now her sister is gone so it would hurt her to stay in her apartment alone."

"How did her sister die?"

"Oh, she's not dead," Newt said quickly, realizing that his statement had sounded that way. "She's still alive but she- Well, she joined Grindelwald."

"Oh," Bunty said apologetically. She moved to help Newt with the Mooncalf. "Who else is staying here?"

"Jacob Kowalski," Newt replied, pointing to where Jacob was sitting. "He's a Muggle who was engaged to Tina's sister, Queenie. He's also kind of the reason she joined Grindelwald."

"What? How?"

Newt ran his hand over the Mooncalf's head then moved over to the Niffler's cage. "She joined Grindelwald because he's convinced her that he wants a world where Muggles and magical people live together. She thinks that he'd make it possible for her to marry Jacob."

Bunty frowned slightly. "It's not illegal for a magical person to marry a Muggle."

"It is in New York," Newt replied, tossing food into the Niffler's cage. They scrambled over each other to get it. "And that's where they're both from."

Bunty handed him a bucket of feed for the Graphorns. "Is there anyone else?" she asked.

"Yes. There's Nagini. I believe she's in her room right now. She lost her only friend. He also joined Grindelwald because he thought he would have the answers he wanted." Newt tossed food to the Graphorns. "Nagini's a Maledictus. She was part of a circus in Paris."

"A Maledictus?" Bunty marveled.

"Yes."

They finished feeding the Graphorns and Bunty said she was going to start clearing out the enclosures.

"Oh," Newt said. "I just remembered. You know that empty enclosure between the Erumpent and the Hippogriffs?"

"Yes," Bunty replied.

"Well, please stay away from it for now. I rescued a Zouwu that had been a part of the same circus as Nagini. She probably won't trust you and she might hurt you. I'll have to introduce you to her once she's a little more comfortable around people."

Bunty nodded slowly, a look of awe on her face.

Newt finished feeding his creatures and started towards the stairs leading up to the rest of the house but something made him hesitate. He glanced up at Tina. He had already decided he should leave her alone but he was starting to rethink that decision. Before he could change his mind, he turned and made his way up the steps.

Tina sat with her legs dangling over the edge, leaning against the wall. Her face was emotionless.

"Tina," Newt murmured. She glanced at him. "Tina, can I join you?"

She shrugged and patted the ground beside her. He sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm alright."

Newt stared across the basement. It was a good view; one he had never really taken the chance to admire. "It's quite the view up here," he commented.

"You made it," Tina pointed out.

He shrugged. "I never really took the time to admire it."

They were silent for a moment before Tina spoke. "If you've got this basement, why do you have the case?"

Newt glanced at her. She was still staring out across the room. "I made the case before I owned this house. Besides, back then I only had a few creatures. They all fit in my case. I still keep the case so I can take the creatures I want to supervise with me. It also means I have a place to put any creatures I rescue, like the Zouwu and Frank, so I can transport them easily."

"What do you mean, creatures you want to supervise?" Tina asked.

"You know, like the Nifflers who don't behave themselves. Also, animals that are sick or endangered. Remember when I was in New York last year and I had the Graphorns in my case?" Newt asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I had those with me because those two big Graphorns were the last breeding pair in the whole world. I didn't want to leave them behind in case anything happened to them and Graphorns went extinct. It's not that I don't trust Bunty but when it comes to something as important as that, I like to handle it myself."

"I assume that the woman down there is Bunty," Tina said.

"Yes, she was also the other woman in that picture in the magazine." He watched Tina's reaction. She blushed slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Newt, for believing in that stupid magazine article," she mumbled.

Newt shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'd probably have reacted the same way."

"I know but I didn't trust you. When you didn't mention it, I assumed you were, you know, either only writing to me to be polite or you were . . ." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway, I should have trusted you to tell me if you were engaged or at least asked you about it."

"It's fine. I would have told you I wasn't engaged but I never saw the magazine. I didn't know they had said I was engaged to Leta. I didn't know about it until Queenie showed it to me the other day."

At the mention of her sister's name, Tina visually stiffened.

"Do you-"

"I don't want to talk about her," Tina interrupted.

Newt watched her carefully. "I know but it often helps to talk."

"I said I-" She stopped abruptly and started to get up. Newt quickly stopped her and got to his feet himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he mumbled. He turned and bolted down the stairs. At the bottom, he glanced back up at her. She was sitting with her head in his hands and he wondered if she was crying. He had always remembered her being so strong and seeing her like that broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it down. They had been staying at Newt's house for nearly a week and she had spent most of the time in the basement. Besides the one time Newt had come up to speak to her, he had kept his distance. Part of her was glad for this, it meant she wouldn't have to discuss Queenie, but it also meant she couldn't talk to him at all and that bothered her.

She took one last look in the mirror then left her room, making her way down to the table for breakfast. She was the last person to arrive. She quietly took her seat and began eating. Newt and Nagini began talking quietly. Jacob chimed in occasionally. Tina still didn't feel she could really talk to people so she stayed out of it.

When the meal was over, Jacob offered to wash the dishes and Nagini offered to dry.

"The whole thing can be done by magic," Newt insisted. "No one even has to supervise it."

"No," Jacob said. "Just let me do it. I need something to do."

He and Nagini set to work. Bunty came in, carrying a few letters.

"Here's your mail, Newt." She said. "There's a letter for you too, Miss Goldstein."

Tina took the letter from Newt's assistant and glanced at the address. It was just her name, but the handwriting made her freeze. _Achilles_, she realized. She turned and dashed into the basement, quickly making her way to the spot she had spent the last week in. She opened the letter shakily and read it.

_Dear Tina,_

_I miss you. Two and a half months is too long, especially when I can't write to you. I figured I'd be able to write now after I saw that article in the newspaper. There weren't too many details about the rally in Paris or the fight afterward but it mentioned that you were there as well as a No-Maj, that war hero, Theseus Scamander, and his brother, the author of the weird book about magical creatures._

Tina cringed. She didn't like the way he referred to Newt but she kept reading.

_I hope you're okay. I assume you're no longer needed in Paris, so when are you coming home? I can't wait to see you. I don't know where you are so I've sent this using an owl. You can just send your reply using the No-Maj postal service. It'll be safer._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Achilles_

Tina folded up the letter and stared across the basement. She didn't appreciate the tone of the letter, especially at the beginning. Realizing she needed to reply, she got to her feet and made her way back to her room. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She dipped the quill in the ink and held it poised over the paper.

She hesitated. _What do I say?_

_Dear Achilles,_

_It's good to hear from you. Two and a half months is a long time. I'm alright. I'm in London now and I'm safe. I don't know when I'll be returning to New York but I don't think it will be any time soon. Grindelwald is still out there and I want to be able to help when people move against him. Besides, I'm so deeply involved that it might be safest for me to stay in England where there are people who I know aren't following Grindelwald._

_I'll write more another time._

_I love you too._

_Love,_

_Tina_

She didn't know why she found it so hard to write the words "I love you" in the letter but had. She folded the paper up and slipped it into an envelope and wrote Achilles's address as well as Newt's address in the corner. Realizing she didn't know where a post office was, she made her way down to the basement to find Newt. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bunty," she said, approaching Newt's assistant. "Where's Newt?"

The red-haired witch looked up. "Um - he's in the Zouwu enclosure. You might want to wait until he comes out. Even I'm not allowed near it until the Zouwu is more comfortable."

"It's okay," Tina said. "The Zouwu knows me." She made her way over to the enclosure and looked inside. The Zouwu was curled up in a corner. Newt was on the other side of the space, busily working on something. He had rid himself of his vest and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. She watched him work for a moment then took a careful step forward.

"Newt," she called. The Zouwu looked up and bounded over, nuzzling against her. Newt came over to them.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Tina was suddenly nervous. The letter felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. She buried her face in the Zouwu's mane.

"Is there something you want me for?" Newt prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Tina gathered herself and looked up at Newt. "I - I was wondering if you could show me where a post office was."

"Sure," Newt said quietly. "Just give me a moment to finish up here and I'll take you." He turned and went back to work. Tina followed him and offered to help. He showed her what to do and they worked together in silence. She wished he would say something.

"You haven't been talking to me," she said, presently. "You seem to have been avoiding me, actually."

Newt didn't look at her. "I - I thought that's what you wanted," he murmured. "You were sitting up there in your corner. It's such an isolated part of the basement that I could only assume you wanted to be alone."

"You came up there once."

"Yes, and I - I tried to talk to you but you pushed me away. I assumed you didn't want to talk to me."

Tina looked down at her hands. "I - I did want to talk to you but . . . when you brought up Queenie . . . it hurt. I want to talk to you but I - I don't want to talk about . . . her."

"I know you don't but . . . keeping your feeling bottled up like that . . . it's not healthy. Sometimes it helps to talk through things. I know you don't want to talk about it because you don't want to think about it, but I know you're thinking about it anyway. You sit up on that landing, all alone, and I know you're thinking about your sister. You try to act like everything's okay and like you're not dying inside but it shows, Tina. It really shows," Newt said.

Tina glanced up at him. He was looking directly at her so she quickly averted her gaze. She felt tears form in her eyes but she blinked them away. She didn't want to cry in front of Newt.

_You cried when he left_, she reminded herself.

"It's okay to cry, Tina," Newt said gently. "Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

Tina shook her head slightly and swiped at her eyes, brushing her tears away, but one still made it down her cheek. She was startled to feel Newt's finger brushing away. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was watching the way she had seen him watch an injured animal when trying to find the best way to approach it.

Suddenly she was crying freely, but not because of Queenie. She didn't understand how Newt could be so understanding and so comforting. He rested his hand on her arm. His touch was comforting. She moved closer to him and let him pull her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt.

They stood like this for several minutes until Tina's tears slowed. She pulled away, blushing slightly, and wiped her eyes. They finished their work. Then Newt unrolled his sleeves and pulled on his vest.

"Come on, Tina," he said quietly. "Let's go find that post office."


	5. Chapter 5

When Newt and Tina got back from the post office, Tina vanished. The walk there had been quiet and somewhat awkward. Newt wondered what was in the letter she had posted, and who it had been to, but he didn't ask.

It was getting close to lunchtime so he and Jacob began preparing food. When they were ready, Newt went up to the girls' room and tapped on the door. Nagini opened it and he informed her it was time for lunch. Then he went back down into his basement to see if he could find Tina. She was back up on the landing she had spent most of her time on. He climbed the stairs carefully.

"Tina," he said when he reached her. She looked up.

"I was - It's lunchtime," he mumbled. "Are you coming?"

Tina nodded and got to her feet. She followed him out of the basement and they took their seats at the table. When lunch was over, Tina vanished again and Newt retreated into what could best be described as his office in the basement. He stayed in there, working until it was time to feed the creatures.

When he emerged, he glanced up at where Tina usually sat. She was there.

Making up his mind, he made his way over to the staircase and climbed up to her. She glanced at him as he approached her. He hesitated when he reached her, unsure if he would be welcome but she patted the ground beside her. He smiled slightly and took a seat.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me here," Newt admitted after a moment. "You vanished so quickly I wasn't sure if you'd want company."

"I'm glad you came," Tina said. "Your company is always welcome."

Newt felt his ears go pink and he avoided looking at her. They sat in silence for several minutes but Newt wasn't sure if it was awkward or not.

"Why did you come up here again?" Newt asked.

Tina shrugged. "I like it up here. It's quiet and isolated."

"So you did want to be alone?" he challenged.

"Not really. See, you're up here and I'm glad you are." She paused. "I said I was glad you were here."

"You did."

"Why did you come up here?" Tina asked.

"You looked lonely and I didn't want you sinking back into your depressing thoughts. I thought you might like to help me feed my creatures," he offered, looking at her through his hair.

She smiled. "Sure, I'd like to help."

"That's good," Newt said. " . . . to hear," he finished awkwardly.

They got up and made their way down to the rest of the basement. Newt showed her what food each creature ate and how much they ate. They went from enclosure to enclosure and he showed her how to give each creature its food. She was hesitant at first and he covered her hand with his to steady it. The feeling of her smooth skin beneath his hand sent shivers down his spine. She quickly gained confidence and was soon able to feed the creatures with minimal instruction.

"Thank you for helping me," Newt murmured when they finished.

"Thank you for letting me help," Tina replied.

Newt glanced up at her. He wanted to pull her into a hug but he knew he couldn't. Looking away he blushed slightly.

"My pleasure."

He watched through his hair as Tina went back up to 'her' landing. He heard someone approaching from behind. Turning, he saw Bunty coming towards him.

"You let Miss Goldstein feed your creatures," she said, a slightly accusatory tone to her voice.

"She needs something to do and she's helped me before," Newt said shrugging.

"You've even let her near the Zouwu," Bunty pointed out. "You haven't let me near the Zouwu yet."

"Tina was there when I rescued the Zouwu and she helped me get her back in the case once."

Bunty frowned. "Then why can't I see it yet?"

"Because she doesn't know you and she's still nervous."

After supper, Newt and Jacob were left in the kitchen to clean up.

"How have you been, Jacob?" Newt asked as he dried the dishes Jacob had washed.

The man sighed slightly. "I've been alright. It's been hard without Queenie. I had gotten used to having her around."

"At least you admit it," Newt said. "Tina sits up in my basement by herself brooding and pushes me away if I try to talk about it. She's opened up a little but she still won't really talk about it."

Jacob shrugged. "Queenie says she doesn't like talking about her feelings, especially when she's upset. She doesn't like being seen as weak."

"I know," Newt said. "She wants to be able to handle things herself. She's afraid of seeing herself as weak and she considers crying or expressing her feelings as weak. It's not healthy." He sighed.

Jacob echoed his sigh. "I really miss Queenie," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't understand how you're feeling but I really am sorry."

Jacob set down the dish he had been washing and stared intently at Newt. Newt shifted self-consciously in his gaze.

"Newt, how would you feel if Tina had joined Grindelwald?"

"Wha- What?" Newt stammered. "I - I don't know."

"Just think about it," Jacob insisted. "How would you feel?"

Newt hesitated. _How would I feel?_ He tried to imagine what life would be like if Tina had followed Grindelwald. He didn't know where to start so he tried to picture her stepping through the blue flames that had surrounded Grindelwald. The image was horrible. He shuddered slightly.

"I suppose it would be awful," Newt murmured.

"Now imagine she had joined him for your sake," Jacob said.

Newt tried to but this thought was worse than the last. He was mentally unable to imagine Tina joining Grindelwald just so they could be together. He shook his head, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"I - I don't want - I can't," he managed.

"You'd be devastated," Jacob said simply.

"No, I wouldn't -" Newt protested but he stopped the moment he saw Jacob's unconvinced face. "I - I suppose I _would_ be devastated," he murmured.

"Now you understand how I feel," Jacob said.

That night, Newt lay in his bed. He kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep. The image he had created of Tina walking towards Grindelwald and passing through the blue flames had lodged itself in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. He had fallen asleep only to dream about Tina walking through the flames to join Grindelwald. Unlike Queenie, she did not seem to be in pain as she passed through the flames and the look on her face scared him.

_Is this what all three of them are going through?_ he thought. _Are none of them able to sleep? Are all their dreams haunted by the memory of losing Queenie or Credence?_


	6. Chapter 6

Tina shot awake with a small gasp, blinking to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She let her head crash back into the pillow then rolled over, burying her face in the fabric to muffle her sobs. She was crying and she hated herself for it.

Dreams.

Tina had loved dreams as a child, especially during her first few years at Ilvermorny. She had been lonely and her dreams were an escape. They let her enter a world where she could be free. Dreaming was a time when she didn't have to worry about her grades, how much she missed her family, or all her classmates who laughed at her behind her back for being such a plain girl who was always reading a book. Her dreams were wonderful . . . until her third year at school. She had gone down to breakfast with her sister one day, the two of them avoiding everyone as usual. Then the mail came. They received a letter, saying that their mother was sick. About a week later, they received another letter, saying that their mother had been diagnosed with Dragon Pox and that their father had contracted it too.

Tina had spent that day in shock. She knew it was possible to recover from Dragon Pox but she also knew that people could die from the disease. She and Queenie waited for weeks, hoping to hear that their parents had recovered. They received a letter every week, informing them how their parents were but nothing ever changed. Then one week the letter came earlier than usual. Tina and Queenie had opened quickly, hoping to hear good news. What the letter contained left them in shock.

Tina had run up to their room and flung herself on her bed. She spent the whole day there, her face buried in her pillow. She didn't care that she was missing classes, she didn't care that this was the week before exams, all that mattered was that she and Queenie were alone in the world. Their parents had been their only family. Their grandparents had all died; one had died shortly before Tina was born, the other three before they went to school. Neither of their parents had had any siblings. Tina and Queenie had no aunts, no uncles, no cousins. They only had each other.

That night, Tina's dreams had become nightmares. She had dreamt about death. At first, her dreams had only been about learning her parents were dead. Then she and Queenie had gone back home for the funeral and to collect their things since they would be living at Ilvermorny until they graduated. After that, her nightmares had gotten worse. She had begun dreaming about seeing her parents die. It had been horrible and it had been years before they ended.

Once she had graduated and started training to be an Auror, her nightmares had finally slowed. The work was so exhausting that she fell asleep the moment her head touched her pillow, often without having changed. She then slept so soundly that she didn't dream at all. However, when she did dream, her dreams were still nightmares. She slowly began to train herself not to dream and, by the time she was 21, she spent most nights without dreaming at all.

Her nightmares had started again when she lost her job. Nearly every night, she dreamed of losing her parents, attacking that No-Maj, or losing her job. But her most common nightmare was of losing everything, of finding herself in nothingness, unable to see or breath. When she thought about it, she didn't understand how that could be so scary but when she was asleep, when she was in the dream, it terrified her.

Her dreams had changed the December before. They hadn't stopped but they were no longer nightmares. Instead, her dreams were filled with the image of one man: a tall, insecure man with messy, reddish-brown hair, deep, blue eyes, and a shy but warm smile.

Newt.

After he left, the dreams had come more frequently and he had occupied her thoughts, even while she was awake. Queenie had teased her constantly for it but, somehow, she hadn't minded that much.

Then she had seen the magazine. She had been shocked. She had tried to forget about it, tried to act like she didn't care, but that night proved that she did. She still dreamed about Newt but Leta had been there too. The two of them were wrapped in each other's arms, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The self-satisfied look on their faces made Tina's stomach turn. She had woken up with her blanket clutched firmly in her fists and her jaw clenched so tightly she thought she was going to break her teeth. After that, she had gone back to keeping herself from dreaming. This involved exhausting herself during the day so she would sleep soundly at night. She knew it wasn't healthy but she didn't want to have that dream again.

She hadn't dreamed since then until that day she had watched her sister struggle through the flames to join Grindelwald. That night had been awful, as was every night since. Every time she went to sleep, she relived the night at the cemetery. However, since she had grown up having nightmares, she got used to them quickly. Especially since they had gotten slightly better after she had opened up to Newt.

But tonight was worse. She didn't know what it was but something about Queenie's expression had terrified her. It had been years since she woke up crying because of a nightmare; the last time had been when she was 14.

The fact that she was crying angered her, and her anger made her tears come more easily. She bit her pillow, trying to stop herself from crying. Eventually, her tears slowed. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew that if she did she would go right back to her nightmare. Instead, she grabbed her wand and climbed out of bed.

"_Lumos_," she murmured. The tip of her wand lit up and she made her way over to her dresser. She rummaged around, looking for the book she had been reading. She wished she had her copy of Newt's book but she had left that in New York. She had bought when it first came out and she had read it all in one day, even though she thought Newt was engaged.

"Are you alright?"

Tina jumped and turned, holding her wand out in front of her. Nagini was sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry," Tina mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm fine."

"You didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep," the girl replied. "And you were crying."

"I'm fine," Tina said, a little colder than she meant it. She paused. "Why can't you sleep?"

Nagini shrugged. "Bad dreams. I assume that's your problem too."

Tina sat down on her bed. "Yes, but I'm used to it. I've been having nightmares since I was in school."

"Nightmares? About what?"

"Different things," Tina said, shrugging. "At first it was about my parents dying but it changed whenever something really upsetting happened."

"This time it's about your sister, isn't it?" Nagini said.

Tina nodded. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I know how you feel," the girl said. "I lost my only friend that night. I know it can't compare to losing your sister but I still understand."

Sighing, Tina replied. "I know. We've all suffered thanks to Grindelwald and I suspect it's only going to get worse."

"That man, Dumbledore, will be able to help," Nagini said, a hopeful tone to her voice. "I'm sure he will."

"We can only hope so," Tina agreed. "According to Newt, Dumbledore is the only wizard who is Grindelwald's equal."


	7. Chapter 7

Newt raised his fist to knock on Tina's door. He hesitated. She hadn't come to breakfast and Nagini said she had been asleep. He didn't want to wake her up if she was still sleeping but he was worried about her.

He tapped on the door lightly. When there was no response, he opened it slowly. At first, the room appeared empty. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. One of the beds was neatly made but the other was a mess. Tina's sleeping form was covered by the blankets, her messy hair poking out of the top. Approaching her slowly, he admired her sleeping features. Her face looked peaceful, more peaceful than it ever was during the day. She sifted slightly.

Newt took a few steps backward, bumping into a dresser. He turned and glanced at the surface. There was a letter sitting there. He was about to ignore it but the name on the signature caught his eye. Picking the letter up, he read through it quickly.

_Dear Tina,_

_I miss you. Two and a half months is too long, especially when I can't write to you. I figured I'd be able to write now after I saw that article in the newspaper. There weren't too many details about the rally in Paris or the fight afterward but it mentioned that you were there as well as a No-Maj, that war hero, Theseus Scamander, and his brother, the author of the weird book about magical creatures._

_I hope you're okay. I assume you're no longer needed in Paris, so when are you coming home? I can't wait to see you. I don't know where you are so I've sent this using an owl. You can just send your reply using the No-Maj postal service. It'll be safer._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Achilles_

Newt read the letter a second time. He wasn't surprised that this man, Achilles Tolliver, recognized his brother while calling him 'the author of the weird book about magical creatures'. He knew people wouldn't accept his book, especially in America. The number of people who had attended his book signing had surprised him until he realized they had probably just come because his brother was there.

Setting the letter down, Newt started toward the door. He stopped when he heard the covers rustling behind him.

"Newt?" Tina's sleepy voice said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I was wondering where you were," Newt mumbled. "You weren't at breakfast and I was . . . worried . . . about you." He was blushing and looking up at Tina through his hair.

"Oh," she said, a note of surprise in her voice. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm - I'm sorry. I was - I slept in. I - I didn't . . . sleep well last night," she admitted.

Newt took a step forward. "You didn't? What happened?"

"N - nothing," Tina said, shaking her head. "I just . . . couldn't sleep."

Studying her face, Newt tried to figure out what had really happened. He knew it wasn't nothing. Something had kept her awake and it hadn't been a good thing.

"Bad dreams?" he guessed. Tina's blush intensified, giving him the answer he needed. He nodded. "We're all having those," he said gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tina stared down at her blanket. Newt realized she wasn't going to say anything about it so he took a step backward.

"I'll just go back down. Come when you're ready and I'll get you something to eat."

Tina nodded once and Newt left the room. He made his way downstairs to where Jacob and Nagini were putting away dishes.

"Jacob," he called. The man turned.

"Jacob, do you know Achilles Tolliver or was that after Queenie enchanted you?"

"What, the guy Tina started dating the week after that magazine came out?"

"So you do remember," Newt sighed in relief.

"I remember everything up until just after Tina went off to hunt for Credence about a month ago. Then everything gets fuzzy."

"Well, what do you know about him?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Jealous?"

Newt blushed. "I - I just want to know. Tina got a letter from him and I was wondering what he was like."

"I've only met him a few times. Tina and Queenie didn't want to let any magical people see me since I was supposed to Obliviated and when I did meet him it was only at the bakery and I had to act like I wasn't associated with them," Jacob explained. "Anyway, he's tall, he's got dark hair . . . he's handsome."

Newt glanced down at the floor. Jacob's description upset him. _If it's accurate_, he thought, _then I have no hope. How would she ever consider me when she's got him. He's tall, he's good looking, he's an Auror . . . he's got a lot more in common with her than I do._

"He's a bit insensitive, though," Jacob continued. "He tends to speak his mind and say things that could be considered hurtful. Queenie always said that there were two kinds of people: takers and givers. She said that takers needed to be with takers and givers need to be givers. She said that a taker would completely drain a giver, taking everything from them and leaving them empty, but if two takers are together, they keep taking everything from each other and neither of them is left needing anything. However, when two givers are together they keep giving everything to each other but, since they're also receiving everything from the other, they are never left empty."

Newt nodded, blushing slightly. He remembered what Queenie had said to him the year before, about how Leta was a taker and he needed a giver. I guess that makes me a giver, he realized.

"Anyway," Jacob said. "Queenie said that Tolliver was a taker and that Tina was a giver and that they didn't fit well together. She said the relationship was leaving Tina emotionally drained."

Newt's blush deepened. He looked away, trying to hide it. He suspected Jacob knew though. Tina came into the room and Newt felt his face grow even warmer. He quickly got her some food and set it on the table. She sat down and began picking through it.

"I'm not hungry," she said when she noticed Newt's worried expression. He took a seat beside her.

"I'm sure you're not but you need to eat. Please."

Tina sighed and slowly began to eat. Newt watched her the whole time, making sure she was eating enough. When she finally finished her food he took her plate and washed it. When he turned around, she was gone.

Newt went downstairs and glanced up at the landing below the Augurey nest. Sure enough, Tina was sitting there, a vacant expression on her face. Whatever she had dreamt the night before had really shaken her. He decided to quickly feed his creatures before trying to speak to her.

When he was done, he climbed up to her. She shifted over slightly and he took a seat. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked cautiously.

Tina shrugged. "Not really. It was just about Queenie. I dream about her every night now. I don't know why last night was worse."

They sat there in silence for several minutes. Newt shifted his position slightly, his hand brushing against Tina's. He blushed and pulled his hands into his lap.

"What's in the lake?" Tina asked presently.

"Uh - that's my Kelpie. He's kind of temperamental, that's why I don't usually let people near him but I can show him to you if you want."

Tina nodded. They got to their feet and made their way over to the lake.

"Wait here," Newt said, pulling off his vest and handing it to her. She looked confused as he rolled up his sleeves so he grinned at her mischievously before jumping backward into the lake.

The Kelpie sawm up to him and he grabbed on, pulling himself onto its back. He quickly gained control of the beast and guided him up to the surface.

"Here he is, Tina," Newt said, as he climbed off the creature's back. He grabbed a chunk of meat from a nearby bucket and tossed it to the Kelpie. It gulped it down then dived back into the water.

Newt cast a spell to dry his clothes and smiled at Tina. She offered him a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry I can't keep him above the surface for longer but, like I said, he's temperamental."

"He's amazing," Tina said. "I really love all your creatures. They're all so beautiful."

Newt's smile widened. He always liked it when someone said they liked magical creatures but somehow hearing it from Tina was even more special.

"Can I hug you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Tina smiled. "Of course," she said quietly. "As long as you're dry."

Newt chuckled and took a step towards her. She pulled him into a hug and he held onto her, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

_I wish it could always be like this_, he thought.

_Maybe one day it can._


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several weeks since Newt had shown Tina the Kelpie. Her dreams had gotten better again and every now and then, she was able to sleep peacefully, without any dreams at all. She had also spent less and less time in the basement. She and Nagini were currently in the living room, reading. Newt and Jacob were both downstairs.

Suddenly, Newt appeared in the entrance to the living room.

"Nagini," he said. "Did you ever go to school, you know, to learn magic?"

Nagini looked startled but she shook her head. "No. I'm a Maledictus so I wasn't allowed to go to school."

"You don't even own a wand do you?"

The girl shook her head again.

Newt came further into the room and took a seat. "Would you like to?"

"I couldn't use it," Nagini said hesitantly. "I've never learned how."

"Tina and I could teach you," he said. He turned to Tina. "If that's okay with you."

Tina offered him a smile and nodded.

"Okay," Nagini said slowly. "How do I get one?"

"We'll go to the wand shop and Diagon Alley and buy you one," Newt declared. "In fact, we'll go right now. I've finished up in here and Bunty will be able to supervise the creatures. Besides, I think we all need a chance to get out of this house. We've been cooped up in here for weeks."

Everyone agreed and they left the house. Newt glanced up and down the street then signaled for them all to join hands. They did and he Disapparated. They appeared in an alley and Newt quickly released Tina's hand. She immediately missed the contact but she knew it would have been strange for them to continue holding hands.

Newt led them across the street to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped right outside and he turned to Jacob.

"We're about to go into a pub that you can't see right now. Come here and I'll . . ." he trailed off and glanced around. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jacob's forehead. Tina watched him carefully as he cast a spell. Jacob started and looked around, a surprised expression on his face. Newt quickly put his wand away.

"Come on."

They followed him into the pub and out a door in the back. They were in a narrow alley between the pub and a brick wall. Newt pulled out his wand again and tapped a brick three times. The wall opened up to reveal a street lined with colorful shops. He led them down the street to a narrow, slightly shallow shop with peeling gold letters over the door that read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple in a dusty window.

Newt took them inside. A bell sounded in the back of the shop. The walls were covered in narrow boxes pilled haphazardly. Otherwise, there were only a few chairs by the door. A dark-haired man that looked to be about Dumbledore's age appeared in the back.

"Newt Scamander," he said cheerfully and a little mysteriously. He approached them. "It's good to see you again. I remember your wand well: Cedar with a belemnite handle, unicorn hair core, eleven and a half inches, unyielding."

Newt nodded. He pulled out his wand and handed it to the man. He examined it and handed it back.

"I'm surprised they didn't snap it in half when you were expelled."

"That was Dumbledore. He fought for me not to be expelled but the best he could do was keep them from snapping my wand in half," Newt said. He was blushing slightly.

"Yes. I hear you've been getting into some trouble recently, first in New York, then in Paris." Newt blushed.

"Again, that was Dumbledore's fault."

The man laughed and turned to the others. "I see you've brought friends. I don't recognize any of them."

"Right - uh. This is Tina Goldstein, she's American, that's Jacob Kowalski, and this is Nagini," he said, gesturing to each of them as he said their names. He pointed to the man. "This is Gerrik Ollivander. He and his father are the best wandmakers in Britain."

Ollivander nodded. "Mr. Kowalkski, please be careful in here. Don't touch anything. Muggles and wands don't mix well."

Jacob looked startled. "How did you . . ."

"I know what a Muggle in a wand shop looks like," Ollivander said with a chuckle. He turned to Tina. "Can I see your wand? I've only ever seen one American wand."

Tina nodded and pulled out her wand. He took it and examined it. "Ash, and . . ." He held the wand up to his ear. ". . . the spine of a white river monster." The raised his eyebrows. "This is a Thiago Quintana wand." Tina nodded and Ollivander continued examining her wand. " Eleven inches . . ." He bent it slightly. "Unyielding." He ran his fingers over it. "It's a very simple design . . . but very beautiful."

He held the wand back up to his ear. "That's interesting." He reached for Newt's wand. Newt gave it to him and he held that one up to his ear as well. He then held them side by side, balanced on his open palm. "You're wands have a strong affinity for each other, especially for wands made by different people. I've never seen this before."

Tina felt herself blush slightly. She glanced at Newt. He was blushing as well. They reached forward simultaneously, their hands brushing as they grabbed their wands.

"So, what brings you here, Scamander?" Ollivander asked.

"We're just here to purchase a wand . . ." Newt said. ". . . for Nagini. She's a Maledictus so she never had the opportunity to go to school or get a wand." He paused. "We don't want to take up to much of your time so we'll just buy a wand and go if that's okay."

"Nonsense," Ollivander said. "I have plenty of time and I'm sure you do too. We're going to do this properly. Come over here, Miss Nagini. We're going to find you the perfect wand." He turned to the others. "You can wait over there and, again, please be careful Mr. Kowalski."

They took seats and watched as Ollivander began measuring Nagini. He began pulling boxes off the shelves and handing her wands, one at a time. She would wave them but nothing was happening.

Tina glanced at Newt. He was looking at her. She looked away.

"Tina," Newt said quickly. She looked back at him. "Tina, I . . ." He trailed off and looked uncomfortable. "I wa - I wanted to apologize."

Tina looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For not having been able to - to go back to New York . . . to bring you my book," he stammered.

"Newt, it wasn't your fault. You explained to me that the Ministry wasn't letting you travel," Tina said.

"I know but, if I had been able to come we could have avoided that whole confusion with the stupid magazine. I mean, it still would have existed but I could have explained it."

Tina was suddenly annoyed. "You could have explained it anyway."

"I didn't know about it, Tina. I never saw it until Queenie showed it to me. I didn't understand why you stopped writing to me."

Tina glanced at her hands which sat in her lap. "I know and I'm so sorry. I should have asked about it." She hesitated. "When did Queenie show you that magazine?"

"The day before I found you," Newt said. He was quiet for a moment. "She also mentioned that you have a boyfriend now."

Tina blushed. "I - uh - Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Newt said softly. "I'm glad to know you've found someone who makes you happy." Tina thought there was a slightly cold, slightly sad tone to his voice.

"I -" She stopped, unsure what she had been going to say. "Uh, thank you," she mumbled.

_Am I happy?_ She wondered. Does_ Achilles make me happy?_

Before she could think about the answer to that question she heard Jacob gasp. She glanced at him then to Nagini. There were a few sparks in the air around her and she had a wand clutched in her hand. Newt and Tina stood up and made their way over to her.

"Willow and dragon heartstring," Ollivander said. "Ten and a quarter inches, swishy flexible."

"Thank you," Newt said. "How much does it cost?"

"7 Galleons," Ollivander replied. Newt paid and they began to leave the shop.

"You're a remarkable witch, Miss Nagini," Ollivander said. "Willow is a rare wood for a wand. It's an honor to be chosen by a willow wand."

"Thank you, sir," Nagini said.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt watched as Tina steadied Nagini's hand. She had only had her wand for one day but she had already learned some basic spells.

"Relax," Tina said. "You don't need to grip your wand so tightly." She lowered her hand slowly. "Now try again."

"_Alohomora_," Nagini said forcefully. The padlock levitating in front of her clicked open.

"See," Tina said encouragingly. "It's not so hard. You just can't overthink it." She pointed her wand at the lock, locking it again.

"How do you do that?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"You just locked it without saying anything."

"Oh, it's just nonverbal magic. It's more complicated and usually isn't taught until the fourth year," Tina explained.

"We don't learn it until our sixth year," Newt said.

"Well, we start earlier. You can't pass your seventh-year exams until you've mastered nonverbal magic. I'm sure it has something to do with our strict laws. Nonverbal spells are slightly less obvious." She turned back to Nagini. "Now see if you can't do it again."

The girl nodded and raised her wand again. She repeated the spell and the lock clicked open once more.

"Well done," Tina said, offering her a smile. "Now why don't we try something else?"

They moved on to another spell and Newt made his way down to his basement.

"Bunty," he called. The red-haired witch appeared in at the base of one of the staircases. "Have all the creatures been fed?"

"If you've fed the Zouwu and the Kelpie then yes," she replied.

Newt nodded. "Good. I've got to go out for a bit. I should be back before lunch."

"Okay," Bunty said.

Newt made his way back up to the main part of the house. He moved towards the door, grabbing his coat off the hook.

"Where're you going?" Jacob called.

"I've got to go out," Newt mumbled. He turned to face his friend. He was sitting on the couch, a book in his lap. Tina had turned away from Nagini who was struggling with another spell and was studying him intently, a slightly concerned expression on her face. "I'll be back soon; hopefully before lunch." He pulled on his coat. Jacob gave him a curious look but he shrugged and went back to his book.

Newt opened the door and stepped out of the house. Before he could shut the door behind him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Tina, shivering slightly in the cool October breeze. She lowered her hand quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I - It's just - I need -" Newt tried to speak but the words were getting mixed somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He let out a long breath through his nose. "I need to go somewhere. It's not important."

Newt glanced up at Tina. She was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her. He realized she probably wasn't going to let him leave without an answer.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," he admitted.

Tina's eyes lit up ever so slightly and she took a small step forward. "Dumbledore? Did he send for you? Has something happened? Does he want to move against Grindelwald?"

Surprisingly, Newt found it difficult to tear his gaze away from her eyes. They fascinated him. He loved the way there seemed to be a fire dancing in their depths, a fire which burned brighter when she got excited. People said that eyes were the windows to the soul and, at least in Tina's case, he had to agree. The fire in her eyes showed the passion that fueled her, that drove her to do what she did.

Newt shook his head slightly, both to clear his head and to reply to Tina's questions. "I need to ask him a question. That's all," he mumbled. He glanced up at her. The fire in her eyes had dimmed. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He raised his hand to push a strand of her hair back into its place, it had been blown into her face by the wind. Then he Disapparated before he could see her reaction.

Newt appeared on the bridge leading to Hogwarts. He made his way to the castle and stepped inside. He knew Dumbledore was a man of habit and, at 9:00 on a Sunday morning, he should be in his office. Passing the Great Hall, he could see a number of students at the tables, laughing amongst themselves, textbooks opened in front of them. He pressed on, keeping his head down in case anyone recognized him. He reached the office Dumbledore had taken them to when they had returned from Paris. The man himself was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when Newt entered.

"Hello, Newt," he said cheerfully. "How are you?" He motioned for Newt to take a seat. He obeyed before answering.

"I've been better, but I'm not too bad."

"And how are Mr. Kowalski, Nagini, and Miss Goldstein?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's been . . . hard . . ." Newt said, ". . . for everyone. Especially for Tina because she won't admit she's struggling." He paused. "It's a little better now. We purchased a wand for Nagini yesterday like you said we should and Tina has been teaching her how to use it. It gives her something to do to take her mind off things."

"Well, I'm glad to know you got my message," Dumbledore said. Then he leaned forward slightly. "But why did you come here? Do you need something?"

Newt blushed. "I - I wanted to ask about Queenie."

"Tina's sister?"

"Yes," Newt nodded. "Has anything been heard about her?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not yet. Grindelwald hasn't been seen since his rally in Paris. We can only assume she's with him, wherever he's hiding."

"When will we be able to move against him?" Newt asked.

Dumbledore's face grew serious. He leaned forward even more and lowered his voice. "You must trust me," he said. "I know how hard this is for you and your friends but we must wait. It isn't the right time. If we move against Grindelwald now, we will fail and any hope of saving Queenie will be lost. I still can't move against Grindelwald and it would be foolish for any of you to try."

Newt looked up suddenly. "But you said you'd destroy the blood pact."

"I said I'd work on it and I'm trying. However, there is something you must understand, Newt. A blood pact is a powerful thing between two individuals. It's a deeply personal magical contract that binds two people for life. Very few have ever made one, even fewer have managed to destroy one. In my research, I have come across only seven instances when someone has succeeded in destroying a blood pact and none of those cases were the same. Some were destroyed accidentally, some deliberately, but none of the methods used are the same. As far as I can tell, this is because no blood pact is the same, just as no two people are the same. For example, the strength of the blood pact is determined by the strength of its makers' wills."

Newt sat back heavily. "So this is going to be hard."

"Yes, it will be difficult to destroy," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I don't know how long it will take me but I'm sure I will succeed some day. Until then, we must be patient. That's the only way to save your friend."

Newt sat up straight again. "But Dumbledore I-"

"I know why you're so desperate to go after Queenie. You want to go after her for Tina's sake."

Newt blushed slightly. "No, I -"

"Don't try it, Newt," Dumbledore said, slightly amused. "I saw the way you looked at her when you had come back from Paris. I also know that the only reason you went to Paris was that you wanted to find her, not because I sent you."

Newt's blush deepened and Dumbledore continued. "How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know," Newt replied, shaking his head. "I really don't. I - I care about her, but I don't know how much," he admitted. "Besides, she doesn't feel the same."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Really? She looks at you the same way you look at her."

Newt scrambled to his feet. "I need to go." He turned and bolted towards the door. When he reached it he hesitated. Turning he said. "Tina has a boyfriend." He turned again and made his way out of the castle as quickly as he could. He dashed across the bridge and Disapparated, appearing in a deserted alleyway. He made his way to the main street and started walking. He didn't care where he was going, he just let his feet take him where they wanted. His rapid walk matched the pace of his thoughts.

He was furious.

Newt was mad at Dumbledore. Mad that his former teacher had opened a door in his mind, allowing images to enter that he had been trying to keep out. Images of Tina. Images of them together, and happy, for the rest of their lives. Images of a peaceful world where nothing was wrong. He was mad at Dumbledore for not being able to help. Mad that he had made the stupid blood pact in the beginning.

Newt was mad at Queenie. Mad that she had followed Grindelwald. Mad that she had just abandoned her sister and the man she had wanted to marry. Mad that she had put her own wants first instead of thinking about Tina and Jacob.

Newt was mad at Achilles. He didn't know anything about him but he was dating Tina and that was enough. Besides, according to what Jacob had said, their relationship was unhealthy, at least for Tina if not for Achilles, and he was tired of seeing Tina in pain.

Newt was mad at Tina. Mad that she was so stubborn. Mad that she wouldn't admit she was in pain. Mad that she was so fascinating. Mad that she had captivated him the moment he had first laid eyes on her. Mad that she had to be so beautiful. Mad that she had to be so headstrong. Mad that she had to be so wonderful.

Newt was mad at himself. Mad that he couldn't do anything to help Tina. Mad that he was so nervous. Mad that he was so weak. Mad that he had let himself be so fascinated by Tina. Mad that he couldn't admit he had fallen in love . . .

Newt stopped abruptly. He knew people were giving him strange looks and some were giving him rough shoves as they passed but he didn't care. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only:

_Love . . ._

He had never been in love before. Leta had been his only friend while he was in school. There had been a time when he had wondered if he had fallen in love with her and had even gotten himself expelled by protecting her. However, he had long since figured out that it hadn't really been love. He didn't know what love felt like.

Newt slowly began to walk forward again.

_Am I in love?_ he wondered. _Is that what this feeling is? _

It started raining so Newt flipped his collar up to keep the rain off his neck.

_Do I love Tina? Is that why I'm so worried about her? Why I'm more concerned about how she feels than how _the others_ feel? Is that why I want to show her my creatures? Is that why I was so upset she didn't come with Queenie and Jacob? Is that why I'm so upset she has a boyfriend? Is that why I was so quick to go to Paris to look for her? Is that why I asked her to _come_ stay at my house?_

It started raining harder. Newt checked the time. He had been walking for nearly an hour and it was already lunchtime. He ducked into a nearby alley and Disapparated, appearing on his front step. He slipped into his house and pulled off his coat, casting a spell to dry it and his hair.

"What took you so long?"

Newt jumped and turned. Tina was standing at the end of the short, narrow hallway. He blushed.

"I was - I was talking to Dumbledore."

Tina shook her head. "You were a lot wetter than someone who Disapparated from Hogwarts, where I assume it's not currently raining, in front of your door."

He glanced up at her. "I was walking."

"Walking?" Tina asked. "In the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I started." Newt hesitated. "I needed time to think," he admitted.

Tina smiled softly. "Come. Let's get you something to eat."

Newt nodded and followed after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tina wandered down into the basement. She had left Nagini upstairs, practicing the spells she had learned that morning. She had only had her wand for two weeks but she had already learned a lot. Tina was impressed by how quickly she was learning.

She glanced into Newt's office. He wasn't there but Bunty was. She was sorting through a bucket of feed.

"Bunty," Tina said. "Where's Newt?"

The woman looked up. "He went out. He said he needed to buy food."

Tina nodded and turned to leave. As she walked back toward the staircase she felt something under her foot. She stopped and lifted her foot. It was a silver disk. She crouched down and picked it up. It was a coin.

_A Sickle_, she reminded herself. She still wasn't quite used to British money. She glanced around there were a few more coins of different values scattered to both the left and the right. Her eyes followed the trail further into the basement. It led to the Nifflers' burrow. She got to her feet and hurried over to it. The cage door hung open slightly.

Tina peeked inside. The walls of the burrow were coated in all sorts of shiny items, both valuable and worthless. However, there were no Nifflers to be seen. She spun on her heels and bolted back towards Newt's office.

"Uh, Bunty," she called. "You might want to come."

Bunty looked up and Tina motioned for her to come. She set down the bucket she was holding and moved around the table. She joined Tina in the doorway and they made their way out of the room.

"We've got a problem," Tina said, pointing to the Nifflers' burrow.

Bunty moved forward quickly. "Merlin's beard," she gasped. "I mustn't have closed the cage properly. Newt's going to kill me when he gets back. I promised it wouldn't happen again."

"He won't kill you," Tina said, suppressing a laugh. "Why don't we just catch them before he gets here?"

Bunty looked apprehensive. "We can try but do you know how difficult it is to catch a Niffler, Miss Goldstein?"

"Yes," Tina said. "But I think we can manage. When I first met Newt, he and Jacob, the _No-Maj_, managed to recapture his Erumpent. Also, the three of us recaptured Dougal and one of his Occamies, which was the size of a two-story house, at the same time. I think we can catch a handful of Nifflers."

"Well, we'll have to find them first," Bunty said.

"Right," Tina nodded. "There's four?"

"Uh-huh."

The two women went in separate directions. Bunty hurried up to the main part of the house. Tina followed the trail of shiny items. It wasn't a very obvious trail, it was only a few pieces, but they led further into the basement. She picked up each piece as she went, slipping them into her empty pocket. She reached the entrance to the Mooncalf enclosure. Three of the Nifflers were in the entrance, fighting over a gold coin.

Approaching them slowly, she carefully reached up and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. She crouched down and held the necklace forward. All of the Nifflers stopped and stared at the dangling jewelry. Two of them came forward slowly, fixated on the necklace. The third had gone back to the coin and was trying to shove it into his pouch.

Tina dropped the necklace on the floor was the Nifflers reached it. They pounced on it and she scooped them up. She kept an eye on the third Niffler as she held onto both of the others with one hand. Then she pulled out her wand and cast a few of spells on her pocket: one to make it bigger, another to protect the contents from any outside influence, and another to seal it that way the Nifflers couldn't escape. She gently slipped the two squirming creatures into her pocket.

The third Niffler was slowly approaching the necklace. Tina watched as the fuzzy little grey and white creature cautiously reached towards the shiny chain. Its little beady eyes were focused on her and he seemed to be daring her to move. Her hand darted forward and the Niffler jumped back. Abandoning the necklace, he ran away, scurrying past Tina before she could stop it. She grabbed her necklace and dropped it into the pocket without the Nifflers.

Tina chased the Niffler all the way across the basement. The little creature was quickly approaching the Zouwu's enclosure. Realizing that, even though the Zouwu couldn't get out of its place, the Niffler could get inside, she raised her wand and shot a spell at the opening to the enclosure. The Niffler reached the entrance and bounced off the invisible shield she had created. However, it recovered quickly and darted away.

Tina reversed her spell and started after the Niffler again. It was running back towards its burrow. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the little creature.

"_Accio_," she murmured. The Niffler flew in her direction and she caught it gently. She clamped her teeth down on her wand to free her hands and opened the door to the Nifflers' burrow.

_No wonder Newt's always holding his wand in his teeth_, she thought with a slight smile. _It really is the most convenient place._

She gently set the Niffler in the burrow. She heard footsteps behind her. Bunty appeared at her side and slipped another Niffler into the burrow with the first.

"You caught one," she said. "Now for the last two."

Tina took her wand out of her mouth and grinned. "I've got those too." She reached into her pocket and carefully pulled out one of the Nifflers. She set it into the burrows. Then she pulled out the second Niffler and put it back in with the others. She took everything else out of her pocket and tossed the coins and other shiny things into the burrow.

"How did you -" Bunty trailed off, an astounded look on her face. Tina's grin widened and she pulled out her necklace. She held it up for Bunty to see before clasping it back around her neck. Then she explained what she had done.

They made their way into Newt's office and Tina began helping Bunty with her work.

"How did you and Newt meet?" Bunty said. "I know you're from New York but he's only been there once and you seem to know each other relatively well."

Tina smiled and blushed slightly. "We met because of his Niffler actually. It escaped into a bank and he was chasing it. I didn't know that though, I just saw him and I thought he was acting suspiciously. I was wondering if he was magical and that was proved when he pulled out his wand. Then I arrested him for using magic in front of No-Majs, including Jacob, without Obliviating them."

"What's a No-Maj?" Bunty said. "You said it earlier."

"Oh, sorry," Tina laughed. "It's an American term. I keep forgetting; you call them Muggles."

"Ah . . ." Bunty paused. "Wait, you arrested him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right, you're an Auror."

Tina laughed. "Yes, but I wasn't one when I tried to arrest him. I had been demoted shortly before."

"Why?" Bunty asked. "And how did you get your job back?"

Tina told began telling the story of how she and Newt met as they worked side by side to prepare the food for the creatures. She told how she had seen and caught Newt at the bank and how Newt and Jacob had accidentally switched cases. She explained how she had taken them home but they had left. She told about how she had nearly gotten them executed and how they had caught the Dougal and the Occamy. She even told Bunty about Credence and how they had failed to save him. However, that's where she stopped. There wasn't really much left to the story and she wasn't ready to tell anyone about what had just happened in Paris.

Bunty didn't ask what had happened next. Instead, the conversation moved on to other things. Eventually, Newt came back.

"Hey, Newt," Tina grinned.

"Hello," he said, smiling softly. "I'm glad to see you two getting along."

Tina and Bunty glanced at each other. "Why wouldn't we be getting along?" Bunty asked.

Newt shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen you two talking before."

"We haven't had the chance to," Tina said. "But we're friends now."

Newt smiled at her fondly. "That's good to know."


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't be so violent," Newt said to Nagini. "Be gentle. Now, swish and flick."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Nagini said. The piece of parchment in front of her quivered slightly but didn't leave the table.

"No," Newt sighed. "You've got to be even more gentle. Watch the movement carefully." Newt performed the spell, making his movements deliberate so that Nagini could see them. "Now you try. Not the words, just the movement."

Nagini raised her wand again and performed the movement. Newt stepped closer to her and grabbed onto her hand. He guided it slowly through the air. "Like this."

She tried again.

"Good," Newt said. "Now try the spell."

Nagini nodded and pointed her wand at the piece of parchment. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said again. This time the parchment floated up a few inches above the table.

"Well done," Newt congratulated. "Keep practicing." He stepped back and took a seat on the couch next to Tina. She was reading a book. He watched as Nagini practiced the spell. Soon she was able to keep the parchment hovering for a long period of time.

Jacob came into the room and took a seat. "She's really learning a lot," he said.

"She is," Newt and Tina said at once. They glanced at each other and smiled slightly. Then they both blushed and looked away. Jacob chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. Nagini turned, the piece of parchment fluttering to the floor. Everyone in the room glanced at each other. Newt got to his feet.

"I guess I should . . ." he started uncertainly. He slowly pulled out his wand and made his way towards the door. He could hear Tina following behind him. He pulled open the door.

A tall man with dark hair and a neat beard, who seemed to stand a little taller than Newt, stood in the doorway. Newt had never seen him before in his life but he heard Tina gasp and the sound of her wand clattering to the floor. He turned to see a shocked expression on her face.

"Achilles!" she breathed.

"Hello, Tina," the Achilles said. He took a step into the hall, his arms outstretched. Tina was still frozen but she recovered quickly and ran forward, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. Newt closed the door and slipped past them. He leaned over to pick up Tina's wand. When he looked up he saw Tina and Achilles still in each other's arms, their lips pressed together in a kiss. Newt was about to turn when Tina broke the kiss and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, baby," he said. "We haven't seen each other in three months."

"True," Tina said. Achilles leaned forward and kissed her again. She took a step back. "Don't kiss me in front of people," Newt heard her hiss.

"You've never had a problem with it before," Achilles said, trying to pull her closer. She just shook her head and fended him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Newt heard Jacob and Nagini come up behind him. Achilles finally looked past Tina at the other people in the room.

"Who are they?" he asked. "Is that Mr. Kowalski?"

Jacob stepped forward and held out his hand. Achilles shook it.

"Uh - yeah," Tina said. "He's our friend. He's the Muggle - I mean No-Maj that was in Paris. He's staying here because he can't really protect himself from a magical attack. That's why Nagini's staying here too. She didn't get to go to school so she didn't learn magic and can't protect herself but we're teaching her."

Achilles gaze fell on Newt. "And who is he?"

Newt glanced at Tina. She was blushing slightly so he decided to answer. He stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Newt Scamander," he said as Achilles shook his hand. "The author of the weird book about magical creatures." He bit back a laugh at the look on Achilles's face. His gaze slid to Tina. The shocked look on her face was quickly dissolving into a look of annoyance.

"Achilles Tolliver," Achilles said. He turned back to Tina. "So who's house is this? You didn't really buy a house in London, did you?"

Tina shook her head. "No, this is Newt's house. He offered us all a place to stay since Nagini doesn't have a home and Jacob and I couldn't go back to New York."

Achilles didn't look very happy but he didn't say anything about the house. "Why can't you go back to New York?"

"It's complicated," Tina shrugged. "I'll explain later." She paused. "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I decided to come find you first. I guess I'm going to go find a place to stay now."

Newt decided to speak up. "Tina," he said. "He could stay here."

Tina looked apprehensive. "Are you sure? You already have three of us here."

"It's fine. There's plenty of room in this house and we can always make it bigger." Newt didn't know why he was making this offer. He wasn't particularly happy about it. He had already decided he didn't like Achilles Tolliver. However, the look on Tina's face assured him it was the right decision. She looked happy and that was all that mattered to him. Besides, part of him wanted to keep an eye on Tolliver. He didn't trust him.

Tolliver had turned back to Tina. "I guess that's settled then." He took a step towards her. "Come on, baby. We haven't seen each other in months. You should at least give me one kiss."

Tina consented, seemingly reluctantly. She let Tolliver pull her back into his arms and returned the kiss he gave her. Newt turned and motioned for Jacob to follow him. He set Tina's wand down on the table as he went passed and made his way up the stairs to where the bedrooms were.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

Newt looked up. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know. You looked kinda upset when you realized who Tolliver was and you asked me to come up here so I kinda thought something might be wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought you might not want to stay in the same room as Tolliver so I thought you might want to move your stuff into my room and stay with me. I mean, you said he was insensitive and since he's American he might have certain prejudices against Muggles that the rest of us don't. I could be wrong but I thought it would be best."

Jacob nodded. "Sure. You might be right. I'll go get my things." He vanished into his room. Newt went into his own room and pulled out his wand. He waved it, casting a spell to make the room bigger. Then he created a bed and a dresser on the opposite side of the room from his. Eventually, Jacob came in with his things and began arranging them.

Newt back down to the sitting room. Tina and Tolliver were both sitting on the couch. They were very close to each other and were talking and laughing together. Nagini was on the other side of the room, quietly practicing the spells she knew.

"Tina," he said quietly. Tina looked up. "Tolliver will be staying in Jacob's room. Jacob will be staying with me. You can show him up there when you're ready."

Tina nodded and Tolliver quickly regained her attention.

Newt didn't see either Tina or Tolliver again until supper time. He hadn't wanted to. He had gone down into his basement and disappeared into his office, working on the second manuscript of his book. The publishing company had been so impressed with how well his book had done that they had asked him to create a second edition with even more creatures.

When it was nearly supper time, he went back up and he and Jacob began making supper. Nagini helped them set the table using a few of the spells she had learned. Once she dropped a plate and Newt took the opportunity to teach her the mending spell. She learned it quickly and the plate was left looking as if nothing had ever happened to it.

Tolliver came into the room. "Where's Tina?" he said.

"She's not with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, she said it was almost supper time so she took me up to the room and let me get settled."

Jacob glanced at Newt.

"I think I know where she might be," Newt said softly. "I'll go see if I can find her. I'll let her know it's supper time."

He quickly left the room, hurrying down the stairs to his basement. He glanced up to the landing before the Augerey nest where Tina had spent a lot of time there. She hadn't been up there recently and she wasn't up there now.

_Maybe she's in her room_, he thought but before he went back up he decided to check one more place. He went further into the basement until he reached the Zouwu's enclosure. He looked inside. The Zouwu was curled up along the opposite wall. Tina was sitting on the floor beside it, her face buried in its mane.


	12. Chapter 12

Tina could hear soft footsteps approaching. She knew who it was even before she looked up. She, Newt, Jacob, and Nagini were still the only ones allowed near the Zouwu's enclosure but Jacob and Nagini rarely ever came. Tina glanced up through the Zouwu's mane. Newt was slowly coming towards her. He crouched down in front of her.

"Tina," he said softly.

She looked up and halfheartedly aimed a swipe at his leg. He blocked it with his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tina glared at him. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "What's _wrong_? You read the letters Achilles sends me and you ask what's wrong?"

"Tina, it was just one letter," Newt said, frowning slightly. "Just the one. I know I shouldn't have read it but it was there on your dresser and I saw the name. I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry."

"When were you in my room?" she asked, still trying to sound annoyed.

"That morning, when you didn't come down to breakfast. I went up to find you but you were still asleep. You had been having bad dreams."

Tina buried her face back into the Zouwu's mane. "Oh, right," she mumbled.

They were silent for a moment then Newt asked, "Have you been having bad dreams lately?"

Tina looked up. "I always have bad dreams," she said without thinking. She caught the concerned look on Newt's face. "I mean, I've been having bad dreams most nights since I was in school. I'm used to them." Newt still looked concerned. "I haven't had any really bad dreams since that one," she offered, quickly burying her face again. It was a lie. The last few nights had been filled with strangely awful dreams.

"Really?" Newt said, raising his eyebrows. "Nagini said she heard you crying last night."

Tina looked up suddenly. "She did?"

Newt smiled sadly. "No, she didn't tell me anything."

Tina scowled.

"I wish I didn't have to trick you to get you to admit you're in pain. I wish you would just admit it," Newt sighed. "You're still dreaming about Queenie?"

Tina hesitated but she recovered quickly. "Uh - yeah. I - I'm still dreaming about Queenie."

Newt was studying her carefully. Somehow, he seemed to know she was still lying. "No, you're not."

Tina blushed slightly and hid her face. She didn't understand Newt. He was so shy and gentle but he was so persistent but he always knew when something was bothering her and, somehow, he always seemed to know exactly what was bothering her. It was slightly annoying but also very comforting.

"Tina," Newt murmured. She shook her head slightly. "Tina, please, tell me what your dream was about."

"I - I can't."

"Please."

Tina looked up at Newt. He was looking at her, a genuinely concerned expression on his face.

"I - It -" Tina looked down. "It was -" She dropped her voice to a mere whisper. "It was about you."

"Me?"

Tina nodded. "You - you followed Queenie through the flames to Grindelwald."

There was silence. She glanced up to see Newt's face. He was studying her but she couldn't read his expression. His face slowly began to slip into a slightly sad expression. He raised his hand and gently rested it on her arm.

"I know how you feel. I've had similar dreams."

Tina met his eyes. "Wha- You have?"

Newt nodded, blushing slightly. "I've had dreams about you following Grindelwald too."

Tina blushed as well and looked down. Newt's hand was still on her arm and she was oddly pleased when he didn't move it. The Zouwu shifted behind her, pushing her forward slightly. Newt chuckled and moved to sit beside her, leaning gently against the Zouwu, their shoulders barely touching.

"You're not down here because of the letter or the dreams, are you?" Newt said presently.

Tina hesitated then shook her head slowly.

"Well?" Newt prompted.

"I - It's just . . . seeing Achilles here . . . I don't know. It's just strange. It startled me. This is just the first chance I've had away from him and I needed to . . . I don't know . . . collect my thoughts."

"Oh." Newt seemed satisfied. Tina sighed and leaned against Newt without realizing what she was doing.

"I don't know," she said again. "I mean, I love Achilles. He's so nice to me and it's so easy to talk to him. He's an Auror just like I am and it's always fun to talk about work with him but we can also talk about all sorts of other things. He's so tall and handsome and he treats me wonderfully but somehow I'm not happy to see him. I -"

"You're not?" Newt cut in, sounding surprised.

Tina froze. She had been voicing her thoughts without thinking who was talking to. This was Newt and she had been talking about Achilles. She didn't know why that was a problem but somehow it just seemed wrong. She let out a gasp and scrambled to her feet. She ran out of the enclosure without looking back, even when Newt called her name. She dashed up the stairs, slowing only when she came into the kitchen.

Nagini, Jacob, and Achilles were sitting at the table. They all looked up when she entered.

"Come take a seat," Achilles said, pulling out the chair beside his.

Tina shook her head. "I - I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." She quickly ducked through another doorway leading to the stairs. When she was halfway down the hall she felt Achilles's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

She turned and offered him a smile. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well, can I have a good night kiss?"

Tina laughed slightly and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Achilles immediately deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and turning to trap her between him and the wall. She slipped her arms around his neck, lacing the fingers of one hand through his thick hair. She pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of him pressed against her. But something felt wrong. This wasn't her house, this wasn't Achilles's house, it was Newt's and somehow that made everything feel wrong.

She pulled away with some difficulty, both because she didn't want the kiss to end and because Achilles was holding her so tightly.

"Achilles, I want to go to bed," she said between kisses.

Achilles sighed and kissed her again. "But I don't want you to go."

Tina stepped sideways, moving out from between him and the wall. "I know but I need to go. I'm really tired," she said, slightly out of breath. She backed to the stairs then turned and ran up them. She reached her room and shoved the door opened. Then she slammed it behind her and threw herself on her bed.

_How could I start talking about Achilles like that? Now Newt knows I'm not happy about Achilles and he's going to wonder why. I don't want him asking why . . . I don't even know why. I don't like seeing him here. I started dating him because I thought Newt was engaged. Now I know he's not but Achilles is still here. I don't even really know how I feel about either of them. I thought I loved Achilles but I don't feel the same way about him that I feel about Newt and I don't know which one really is love. I know Achilles loves me but I don't know how Newt feels. It's obvious he cares for me but that doesn't mean he loves me._

Tina sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling above her.

"Mercy Lewis," she groaned. She pushed herself up and got off her bed. She quickly changed and switched out the light. Then she climbed back into her bed and tried to go to sleep, knowing that she probably would start dreaming the moment her eyes closed and that those dreams would be about Newt. She had never dreamed about Achilles. Newt was the only man, besides her father, that had ever appeared in any of her dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Newt hadn't seen much of either Tina or Tolliver in the last few days. This was intentional. He had spent most of the days in the office of his basement, working on his manuscript. He knew Tina and Tolliver were up in the living room together. Nagini and Jacob had started spending more time in the basement to give the two of them some privacy. Bunty had been showing them how to help feed the creatures.

Bunty hadn't been there the day Tolliver arrived but they had met the next day. There meeting had been nothing special, Tolliver didn't pay too much attention to her.

_He doesn't pay much attention to anyone but Tina_, Newt realized. He was staring at the pages in front of him but his mind had drifted.

"Newt."

Newt looked up to see Bunty coming into the room.

"You said you'd introduce me to the Zouwu today."

"Oh, right," Newt said. He got to his feet and sighed. "Give me a minute."

He left the office and started up the stairs. He was going to ask Tina to help and he didn't know how she would react. Since the day Tolliver had come, they had spent pretty much every second of the day together. Newt reached the door to the living room and glanced inside. Tina and Tolliver were both sitting on the couch. They were turned towards each other and were talking quietly. The smile on Tina's face was genuine and beautiful. Newt had never seen her looking this happy before. As he watched, Tolliver leaned forward and kissed Tina gently. She returned the kiss. Newt wanted to leave. He hated seeing Tina kissing someone. However, another part of him wanted the kiss to end. That part of him won.

Newt cleared his throat and stepped into the room. Tina started, pushing Tolliver away from her.

"Newt!"

"Tina, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Tina stood up. "What for?"

Newt shifted his feet awkwardly and stared at the floor. "I - I promised Bunty I'd introduce her to the Zouwu and I'd like you there to help me keep it calm."

"Uh - I - Sure. I'll come."

Newt looked up to see Tina approaching. Tolliver got to his feet.

"Can I come?"

Newt glanced at Tina. She had turned and was shaking her head. "No, sorry. This . . . No."

Tolliver looked put out. "Alright. Well, hurry up and come back soon so we can finish this conversation."

Tina offered him a smile then followed after Newt.

"I haven't seen much of you recently," she said as they made their way down the stairs.

"I've been working," Newt said. "And you were with your boyfriend. I assumed you'd want to be spending time with him." He was fighting to keep the resentment out of his voice.

"Oh." Tina was silent for a moment. "But I like spending time with you too."

They stopped and Newt glanced up at her. She offered him a smile. He smiled back.

"Come on," he said.

They found Bunty and went to the Zouwu's enclosure.

"Wait here," Newt said to Bunty. He motioned for Tina to come with him. They entered the enclosure and approached the Zouwu. It looked up and bounded over.

"Hey, there," Tina laughed as the creature nuzzled her.

Bunty was standing in the entrance an awed look on her face. Newt motioned to her and she started forward slowly. The Zouwu started reacting to her presence. It pulled back, making unhappy noises, and butted Newt. He jumped back. Tina moved towards it, hushing it soothingly. It began to calm down just as Bunty reached them.

"Shh, it's okay," Tina murmured.

Newt motioned for Bunty to reach forward. She did slowly and the Zouwu pulled away. Newt and Tina shushed it, gently running their hands through its mane. It moved forward hesitantly, slowly pushing its head into Bunty's hand.

When the Zouwu was finally comfortable with Bunty, they left the enclosure and she went back to her work. Newt started towards his office but he felt Tina's hand on his arm. He turned waited for her to speak. She seemed a little unsure of what to say.

"I - uh - Walk me back up to the living room," she said slowly.

Newt hesitated. "Alright," he said. They started up the stairs. He noticed that they were walking very slowly. Tina seemed to be dragging her feet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Tina looked up, a mildly surprised expression on her face. "No, why do you ask?"

"You're walking very slowly."

"Oh, no. Everything's fine," Tina said, smiling at him. "I just - I don't see you anymore and I know that as soon as we get up to the living room you'll vanish again."

"I'm giving you time alone with your boyfriend," Newt said softly. "Isn't that what you want?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't need to be with him all the time."

They had stopped walking and were standing on a step in the narrow stairway.

"I thought you'd be tired of being around me by now. I'm not very good company," Newt said, avoiding her gaze.

"I could never get tired of being around you."

Newt felt himself blush. He glanced at Tina. The staircase was very dimly lit so it was hard to tell if she was blushing too but he suspected she was.

"If anything, being around Achilles is tiring. He's a lot to handle. I start feeling exhausted after a few hours around hi-"

Tina broke off and Newt was afraid that she was going to run away like the last time they had spoken about Tolliver. However, she stayed put. There was a moment of silence.

"I shouldn't be talking about Achilles like that."

Newt shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not surprised you find him tiring." He was speaking without thinking. "Jacob said that Queenie said that he's a taker and you're a giver and-" He broke off as well, suddenly realizing what he was saying.

"I know what Queenie says," Tina murmured. There was a pause. "What does she say you are?"

"A - a giver."

They slipped into an awkward silence. Eventually, Tina broke it.

"I wanted to talk to you . . ." she said slowly. ". . . about Queenie."

"Yes," Newt prompted.

"I - Do you think she's alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Newt assured. "We'll be able to rescue her eventually."

"But when? How long am I expect to wait? This is my sister we're talking about, not just some random person who we need. And what about Credence?" Tina said. "I mean, we're just sitting here, wasting time that could be used to search for them. Why can't we just go? Why aren't we doing something?"

"I know how you feel, Tina," Newt said quietly. "I know this must be frustrating for you but we can only be patient. Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"He's not doing anything!"

"Shhh . . ." he soothed. "I know it seems that way but he is working." He paused. "You need to trust him. He believes that if we tried to move against Grindelwald now he would kill us all, and Queenie and Credence would probably die too."

Tina didn't respond. Newt glanced at her, studying her intently. They were standing on the same step and, since Newt was hunched over, were nearly eye to eye. He studied her face, admiring her features and the way her hair framed them. His eyes traveled up to her eyes. She was staring back at him.

"Tina?"

Tolliver's voice floated down the stairway. Tina broke the eye contact and looked up the stairs.

"Coming," she called. She offered Newt a smile and hurried up the stairs.

Newt sighed and slowly followed her. She vanished into the living room but he slipped up the next flight of stairs and made his way to his room. He pushed opened the door and nearly bumped into Jacob.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't know you were here."

"No, it's fine," Jacob said. He noticed Newt's face. "Are you okay?"

Newt looked up. "Of course."

Jacob frowned. "No you're not," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, what's wrong."

Newt sighed. "I - it's - it's -" Newt stammered. "Why is it when Tina's talking with me we're always having a serious conversation about what upsets her and she's nearly crying but when she's talking with Tolliver she's always happy?"

"Because Tolliver wasn't there. He didn't see what she went through. I don't think he even knows what she went through. She doesn't want to tell him about it," Jacob said.

"But then why does she talk to me about it?"

"Because you know what she went through and she trusts you. She knows that you'll protect her and do everything you can to make her feel better."

"But I only manage to make her feel worse," Newt pointed out. "She's nearly always upset after a conversation with me."

"I know, but that's only for that moment. She usually looks a lot happier a few minutes after the conversation because she's talked things through and understands them now. When she talks to Tolliver, she's just pushing all those emotions and negative thoughts away but when he leaves, they all come back to her and she's left miserable."

"How do you know?" Newt demanded.

"I can see it in her eyes," Jacob said. "And you would too if you would just stop studying the creatures in your basement and study the two of them for a bit."

Newt frowned and sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't want to study them. I hate seeing them together. They're always touching and he's always kissing her, even when she clearly doesn't want to be kissed. I hate the way he looks at her and the way he almost never says anything to the rest of us. He only has eyes for Tina and he seems to act like she needs to be with him every second of the day. It makes me -" He broke off, realizing what he had just been saying. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

"You know, there's a word for that feeling," Jacob said. Newt stared at the floor, avoiding his friend's gaze. "Are you going to admit it, or am I going to have to say it for you."

Newt raised his fist and let it fall heavily to the bed beside him. "Alright. I'm jealous. I - It's just, after I left New York, I wrote to Tina as often as I could. I loved reading the letters she sent in reply and I didn't understand why they just stopped one day. I didn't know what I had done wrong. The next thing I know, you and Queenie show up at my house and she tells me that Tina thinks I'm engaged and so she started dating Tolliver.

"We went and found her but she was so cold to me. Once I figured out what was wrong I was able to explain the mistake and it seemed like everything was going to be fine. Then we lost Queenie and Tina was miserable. I did everything I could to comfort her but she kept pushing me away. She finally started to open up to me and Tolliver shows up. I hate how she's so happy with him. I hate it."

Newt was crying but he didn't care.

"She's not really happy," Jacob said. "If you'd just look at her you'd see that her happiness isn't genuine. I saw her reaction when you asked her to go help you. That was the happiest I'd seen her since Tolliver showed up."

Newt shook his head. "It's no use. I can't compete with Tolliver. He has so much to offer her and I've got nothing. She's chosen him and she loves him. She doesn't love me."

Newt was staring at the floor so he didn't see Jacob shaking his head sadly.

Jacob sighed. "If that's what you want to tell yourself then fine but I think you should try to watch Tina and see how she really feels about Tolliver."


	14. Chapter 14

Tina made her way down the hallway towards the front door. Achilles had gone up to his room, saying he'd be back in a moment. She had been sitting there for a whole minute before deciding that she was going to go. Grabbing her coat, she pulled it on and glanced behind her. No one was there. She quietly pulled opened the door and stepped out of the house. She carefully shut the door, hoping no one had heard it but she thought she saw Newt appear at the end of the hall. She started down the steps but she hesitated. She knew that, if she had seen Newt, the door would open in a moment and he'd be asking where she was going. Somehow, that thought didn't bother her.

_I'd rather have Newt ask me where I was going than Achilles_, she realized.

Sure enough, the door opened.

"Tina?"

Tina turned slowly and looked up at Newt. He closed the door behind him and came down to join her.

"If you're going to ask me where I'm going-" Tina started.

"No," Newt interrupted. "I - I just wanted to ask if you know how to get to where you're going. I mean, this is London and you've spent most of your time here in my house. You've really only left it once."

Tina smiled softly. She was touched by his concern. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll be able to find my way." She remembered the way she had demanded to know where Newt was going when he had tried to leave. He was different. He was more concerned about if she'd be okay.

She looked at Newt. He was still watching her. Probably waiting for her to leave. She decided to do what she had wanted to do when he had been going to Hogwarts but he had Disapparated before she had realized what she wanted to do. Taking a step forward, she pulled Newt into a hug. He started but he hugged her back a moment later. Tina rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Be careful," he murmured.

She hugged him tighter. "I want to speak to Dumbledore," she admitted, even though he hadn't asked. "Come with me. I - I can get to Hogwarts but I'd probably get lost from there." She didn't know why she was saying this. She knew that she could always ask someone for help once she got there, that's what she had been planning to do, but she wanted Newt to come.

"I - I don't want t-to intrude."

Tina stepped back. "No, I want you to come. Please."

Newt smiled. "Alright. Let me get my coat." He made his way back up the steps and opened the door. She followed him, watching as he grabbed his grey coat and pulled it on. He came back out of the house and offered her his hand. She took it and he Disapparated. They appeared on the bridge to the castle. Newt led her to the castle, neither of them realizing their hands were still connected.

Tina was glad she had asked Newt to come. The castle was huge and the path they were taking had so many twists and turns that she knew she wouldn't be able to remember them all. _And Newt said the castle tends to change_, she remembered. She was reminded of her first few days at Ilvermorny when she kept continuously getting lost.

They reached the classroom that Tina recognized as the same room they had been in the one time she was here. Dumbledore was standing by a bookshelf on the other side of the room, looking at something in a book. Newt stopped.

"Go on," he said. "I'll just wait here."

Tina rolled her eyes and tugged him forward. "You ought to say hello to your old teacher. You can leave after that."

Dumbledore looked up as they approached. His gaze slid down to their hands and he raised his eyebrows. Tina blushed and they quickly let go of each other's hands.

"What brings you two here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tina wanted to talk to you and she asked me to bring her," Newt said. "I'll just go now." He turned and dashed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dumbledore said, gesturing a chair. Tina took a seat while he put the book back on a shelf and sat behind his desk. "No, let me guess. You're here to ask about your sister, aren't you?"

Tina nodded. "Yes. I - I'm worried about her. I haven't heard anything about her and I don't know if she's fine or alive."

"I'm sure she's alive. There's nothing to worry about."

"But I want to hear something about her. I want to know where she is and what's going on. I hate not knowing what's happening and I don't understand why we aren't doing anything."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Miss Goldstein -"

"Tina," she interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Tina," she mumbled. "I'm tired of hearing my last name."

"Very well then. Tina, I know you want your sister but there are certain things that you need to understand."

Tina sighed. "I know. Newt said you think that if we move against Grindelwald now he'll kill us all."

"Yes. We don't even know where he is now," Dumbledore said. "I believe it would be unwise to search for him. We probably wouldn't even find him."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tina demanded.

"Wait."

Tina groaned quietly and sat back heavily.

"I know you don't like that answer but its the only thing we can do. We just have to wait until he reveals himself. When that happens, we can decide what to do next. However, we don't know when or how he will reveal himself so we can't make any plans."

"But-"

"You've been staying with Newt," Dumbledore said.

Tina scowled and nodded. "Yes but-"

"It's very nice of him to offer you a place to stay, especially after I had asked him to have Mr. Kowalski and Nagini to stay with him."

"Yes, he's so generous," Tina agreed with a sigh. "He even offered to let my boyfriend stay with us when he showed up."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Your boyfriend is here?"

Tina nodded. "Yes, Achilles Tolliver. He arrived almost a week ago. It was good to see him again."

"He's staying with you?"

"Yes, Newt offered him a place to stay. I hadn't been expecting that."

Dumbledore was studying her intently. She shifted nervously under her gaze.

"If your boyfriend is here, why did you ask Newt to come with you?"

Tina hesitated. She didn't really know the answer. "He's the one who knows how to get here," she said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes . . . but that's not the real reason, is it?"

Tina sighed. "I don't know. I - It's nice to be around him. He - I really don't know."

"I think you do, you just don't realize it," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

Tina dropped her gaze to her hands which sat in her lap. She was blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with your sister but please be patient and trust that we'll be able to succeed one day," Dumbledore said. "And remember that Newt will always be there for you. Trust him."

Tina's blush intensified and she got to her feet. "I - I know. Goodbye." She turned and quickly made her way out of the classroom. Newt was waiting just outside the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Newt nodded and started down the hall. Tina moved to follow him. Without thinking, she slipped her hand into his. He stopped. She knew he was looking at her so she kept her gaze down and kept walking, pulling him gently forward. Newt took the lead and they made their way out of the castle.

Tina wasn't sure why she had taken his hand. All she knew was that his grasp was comforting. His hands were strong and calloused but they were still soft and gentle.

They reached the middle of the bridge and Disapparated, appearing on Newt's street. They climbed the steps and stopped in front of the door. They stood there for several minutes, reluctant to go inside. Finally, Newt let go of her hand. She immediately missed the contact. He pushed opened the door and went inside. She followed him. They pulled off their coats and hung them up.

Newt started down the hall.

"Newt," Tina called. He stopped.

"Yes."

"Newt, I-" She hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Thank you."

Newt offered a smile. "Any time."


	15. Chapter 15

Newt looked up to see Tina approaching.

"Hello," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Tina grinned. "I came to find you."

"Where's Tolliver?"

"What? You assume I have to be with Achilles every second of the day?" she asked. There was a mocking tone to her voice but Newt could tell she was fighting to keep it there without laughing.

"No," he chuckled. He became serious. "But you usually are with him nearly every second of the day. Where is he?"

Tina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're right. He's not here. He wanted to see more of London."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I told him I didn't feel like going outside." She hesitated. "Actually, that was just my excuse for staying here to spend time with you. Besides, if I'm going to explore London, I'd want to be with someone who lives there." Tina grinned. "Like you."

Newt smiled. Hearing her say that made him feel like maybe he did have a chance with her after all.

"Grab a bucket," he said. Her grinned widened and she did as she was told they began making their way through the basement, feeding the creatures.

"What did Tolliver say when he learned we went somewhere together yesterday?" Newt asked.

"Oh, he was furious."

Newt looked up quickly. "He was? What did he do?" Concern was written all over his face.

Tina started laughing. "I'm just joking."

Newt glared at her.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react," she said. Her face became serious. "He was upset that I had vanished without telling him but he still doesn't know you were with me." She frowned slightly. "Maybe it's best if it stays that way."

Newt nodded. He had noticed how protective Tolliver tended to be. It was obvious that Tina wanted to spend some time away from him but he didn't seem to be giving her that chance. Newt hated it.

He and Tina finished feeding the creatures. As they worked she kept asking him questions about the creatures and he would answer them in full detail. Then they made their way up to the living room and took a seat on the couch. They were silent for a moment. Newt glanced down at their hands, mere inches from each other on the couch between them. He gently ran his index finger over the back of her fingers. She grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tina," Newt murmured.

"Hmm."

"That day, when Tolliver came, you said you weren't happy to see him."

"I'm not," Tina replied simply.

Newt glanced down at her. "You're not?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I - it-"

"Tina, please be honest," Newt murmured.

"I don't know. It was just strange to see him here. I'm used to seeing him in New York. When I saw him here . . ." Tina let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. I didn't like seeing him next to you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw him next to you, I started to doubt the way I felt . . . about everything." Newt glanced at her. She was blushing slightly. "I started wondering how I ever fell in love with Achilles in the first place. He's not really anything like me at all."

"You two have a lot in common," Newt said. "You're both Aurors, you're both passionate about your work, you're both tall, he's handsome and you're beautiful, he's-"

"What?" Tina interrupted, sitting up straight.

Newt looked at her. "What?"

"You - Did you call me beautiful?" she asked.

"Uh -" Newt looked down and blushed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are," Newt said. He looked up, gaining confidence. "I don't know why you think you're not."

Tina frowned. "My sister's the beautiful one. I've always been plain."

"Your sister is pretty but I've always thought you were beautiful," Newt murmured. He raised his free hand to gently push Tina's hair out of her face. Then he gently traced a finger down the side of her face.

Their eyes met. Newt felt like her gaze was pulling him forward. They slowly leaned forward, their faces getting closer and closer. Their lips were inches apart. Newt's heart was racing and he was finding it difficult to breathe. He had never been this close to kissing anyone before . . . and this was Tina.

The sound of the front door opening floated into the living room. Newt closed his eyes and turned his head away from Tina. The moment was over and it might never come again. He could feel Tina getting to her feet and her hand left his. He heard her footsteps running across the room and up the stairs.

Newt opened his eyes and looked at the spot on the couch where Tina had been moments before. Tolliver came into the room.

"Hello, Scamander," he said cheerfully. "Where's Tina?"

Newt shook his head. "I don't know."

Tolliver shrugged and wandered up the stairs. Newt sat back and buried his face in his hands.

_What am I doing? Tina has a boyfriend, even if she's not happy with him. The fact is, he's still here and he's very possessive. He won't be giving Tina up that easily. . . . But I wanted that kiss_, he realized.

Newt didn't understand Tina's behavior either. The last two days she had spent quite a lot of time with him, away from Tolliver, and they had gotten quite close, at least physically.

_I suppose we were close before_, Newt thought. _But ever since yesterday, Tina keeps taking my hand and leaning against me and it's wonderful but what does it mean?_

Another thing Newt had noticed was that Tina seemed to be comparing him and Tolliver . . . and she had only complained about Tolliver so far. _Of course, she probably won't be complaining about me when talking to me. Just like she probably isn't complaining about Tolliver to him._

Newt looked up as he heard someone come into the room. It was Nagini.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Newt let out a sigh as he got to his feet. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He didn't respond so she went on. "Does this have something to do with Tina? She just came into our room, flung herself onto her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. I don't think she was crying. Do you know what happened? Was it something to do with Tolliver?"

Newt shook his head. "I don't know. Come on, let's teach you something new."

Nagini pulled out her wand. "You do know, don't you?"

Newt pulled out his own wand and nodded slightly. "Yes, I do."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" the girl asked.

"Nearly."

"Nearly?" she repeated raising her eyebrows. Newt ignored her and began teaching her the shield charm. They worked in relative silence for a while before Nagini brought the subject up again.

"Has Tina told you that she dreams about you?"

Newt sighed and lowered his wand. "Yes, she has."

"Well, it's true. I've woken up to hear her calling your name in her sleep. She always sounds so upset." Nagini paused. "You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know how I feel about her."

"But you do feel something."

Newt hesitated then nodded once. "I do feel something," he admitted.


	16. Chapter 16

Tina was lying on her bed. Trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_Newt almost kissed me!_ I _almost kissed_ Newt! _And I wanted to. I really, really wanted to._

She groaned.

_What's gotten into me? Why can't I just be happy with Achilles? He's a nice person and he loves me and I thought I loved him but do I? Or do I love Newt?_

This was the first time she had really considered the possibility that she loved Newt. The thought had crossed her mind before but she had pushed it away, telling herself she was crazy, but now she wasn't so sure.

"We were so close," she murmured, tracing a finger over the path Newt's finger had taken over her face. "So incredibly close."

There was a knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was and she didn't want to see him but she answered anyway.

"Come in," she called, pushing herself up. The door opened and Achilles came inside. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to Tina's bed. Taking a seat beside her, he pulled her into a hug.

"Hello, baby," he said before kissing her deeply. She broke the kiss a moment later and offered him a small smile.

"What's on your mind?" Achilles asked.

Tina shook her head. "Nothing."

Achilles kissed her again and she pulled away.

"Why don't you want to kiss me anymore?" he complained. "Every time we kiss, you're the first one to pull away."

Tina shrugged. "This isn't our house. Somehow it feels wrong."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does to me," she said. She climbed off the bed and ran her hands through her hair to smooth it down.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Tina snapped. She was lying. She had begun to understand why. It was Newt. She was beginning to have strong feelings for him, feelings that were possibly stronger than those she had for Achilles. Part of her would rather be kissing Newt, even though she had never done it.

Achilles's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea. If you're uncomfortable kissing me in this house, why don't we leave it? Let's go on a date tonight. Let's go to dinner."

Tina grinned. She loved the way he had gotten so excited. "Okay, then. Where will we go?"

Achilles got to his feet and pulled her closer. "I think I saw a nice little place while I was out today."

"You were already planning this, weren't you," she laughed.

He winked and leaned forward. She pulled away instinctively but he pulled her closer and gave her a short kiss. "You might want to tell Scamander we won't be there for dinner."

"Right," Tina replied, trying not to sigh.

Achilles kissed her again and left the room. Tina sat back on her bed, running her fingers over her lips.

_What am I doing? I want to go on this date with Achilles but I want to kiss Newt. If I kiss Newt I'd be cheating on Achilles. But going on a date with Achilles feels like cheating on Newt . . . and there's nothing between Newt and me._

Tina pulled herself to her feet and slowly left the room. She made her way down the stairs. Newt and Nagini were in the living room in the middle of what seemed to be a duel. However, she quickly realized Nagini was practicing both the disarming charm and the shield charm. She watched from the stairs where she was mostly out of sight.

_I can't tell him_, she realized. _Achilles only wants me to because he thinks it will make Newt jealous but he doesn't realize that there actually might be something between us. He just thinks every man is interested in me. He hasn't noticed that Newt really is._

Newt looked up and their gazes met. They both blushed slightly. Nagini, who had been focused on Newt, seemed to notice. The two of them lowered their wands.

Tina hesitantly stepped forward. Nagini excused herself and vanished through the door to the basement. Newt and Tina were left standing awkwardly in the room. They stepped towards each other at the same time.

"Tina," Newt said softly. "About what happened earlier, I'm sorry."

Tina shook her head. "No, it's fine. Don't apologize."

They stood together awkwardly, staring at the floor.

_I need to tell him_, Tina told herself. _Otherwise, he'll wonder where I am. He cares._

"Did Tolliver find you?" Newt asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. "He - We're not going to be here for supper. We - He's taking me - We're going -"

"You're going on a date?" Newt finished.

"Uh, yes."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Newt, please don't," Tina said.

"Don't what?" Newt was watching her carefully.

Tina glanced away. "I - I don't understand . . . how I feel . . . anymore. The way you're talking just makes me . . . It just confuses me even more."

"I'm sorry," Newt said. "I still don't know what I said to confuse you, though."

Tina sighed. "I don't know either."

They were silent for a moment.

"Can I have a hug?"

Newt nodded and opened his arms. She stepped into them and he held her close. A few moments later, Newt released her and stepped away. She missed his touch immediately. She tried to take a step forward.

"Tina, we shouldn't. You know we shouldn't. Tolliver might misinterpret it," he said.

"But I-"

"Tina, don't."

Tina lowered her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Newt leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. Then he turned and quickly vanished down the stairs. Tina was left standing on in the room, touching her fingers to her cheek where she could still feel the ghost of Newt's lips.

Tina sat at the table, listening to Achilles. He had taken them to a large, crowded No-Maj restaurant and they were halfway through their meal. Achilles had done most of the talking but Tina was content to just listen. There were so many confusing thoughts and feelings swirling around her mind, leaving her in complete confusion. When they were done, Achilles paid the check and they left the restaurant.

"Where did you get the No-Maj money?" Tina asked as they began walking arm in arm down the street.

"I went to the bank, Gringotts, and exchanged my money for it," Achilles said with a smile. "I told you I had this planned."

Tina laughed. "No, I guessed that."

Achilles grinned. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into an alley before disapparating. They appeared in another alley and Achilles took Tina in his arms.

"We're not in the house anymore," he said in a low whisper. "You shouldn't have any problems kissing me now."

Tina had no time to respond before his lips came crashing down on hers. She forgot everything. All that mattered was the man holding her, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, pouring everything she had into that kiss. She reached up to take his face in her hands, pulling him closer. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her against him. One of his hands made its way to her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. He tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

The kiss went on for several minutes. They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Achilles rested his forehead on Tina's. They were silent until they had caught their breaths. Then Achilles spoke.

"I love you," he breathed.

Tina smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

She had said those words to him many times but this time she didn't know if she meant them. She didn't know if they were true.


	17. Chapter 17

Newt actively avoided Tina during the days following her and Tolliver's date. He thought it was for the best. Whatever was happening between him and Tina scared him. While they had been there together, he had loved it, it had felt wonderful, but that couldn't change the fact that Tolliver was here. Every time he looked at Tina, he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her, longing to feel her lips on his.

Tina had made it clear that she wasn't happy with this arrangement. She had tracked him down every chance she got and demanded to know why he was ignoring her. Every time she had, he had told her that he couldn't explain and that she should go back to Tolliver before he started to wonder where she was. She would scowl but she would do as he said. It hurt him to do this but he was too afraid of what could happen if he didn't.

Two days after the date, everyone had just finished supper and Newt had gone back into his basement. He had started to feed his creatures but Bunty and Nagini had said they would take care of it so he had fed the Kelpie and gone into his office to work on his manuscript. A few moments later, Tina stormed into the room.

"Newton Scamander," she said, coming to a stop on the other side of his desk. "We're having a talk and we're having it now."

"Where's Tolliver?" he asked automatically.

Tina scowled. "I don't care where he is, he knows he can't come into the basement."

"We've never specifically told him not to," Newt said. "And there are other people in the basement so it's not the best place for a private talk."

Tina pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. It slammed shut and locked. Newt sighed.

"What are we talking about?" he asked resignedly.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Tina demanded. "Ever since I went on that date with Achilles you've hardly spent any time with me, or even around me."

"Tina," Newt said, trying to calm her down. He got to his feet and made his way around his desk. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Tina, we can't be near each other. Every time we are, things get so complicated. We keep getting so close when we shouldn't. You have Tolliver."

"But what if I don't want Tolliver?" Tina said. She was beginning to cry. Newt realized that she wasn't thinking clearly. If she was, she wouldn't have been crying the way she was.

"Tina, please," he said. "Please calm down. You don't know what you're saying."

Tina lowered her head. She was crying properly now, her tears splashing on the wooden floor. Newt sighed and pulled her closer. He held her to him and gently stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Once her tears finally slowed, she spoke.

"I can't stand this anymore. Everyone is always leaving me and I'm stuck with Achilles Tolliver. I can only stand so much of his presence. It's so exhausting being around him. I used to go to Queenie for comfort but she left me. You were comforting me until Achilles showed up then you left me as well. Everyone leaves me when I need them most. Why does no one want to be near me?"

"Shh . . ." Newt murmured. He didn't know what to say. Seeing her like this broke his heart. He hadn't realized how this was affecting her but it was. "I'm so sorry, Tina."

"Don't say that," Tina said. She pulled away and took a few steps back. "You'll just say that and leave me again."

Newt shook his head. "No, Tina. I won't. I promise. I'll never leave you." He paused. She was still staring at the ground, shaking her head. "Tina, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what this was doing to you. I didn't know you felt like this." He stepped towards her carefully, holding his arms out to her. She came forward hesitantly, letting him pull her back into his arms. "Tina, I do want to be near you. I want it so much that it hurts. But you need to understand that we can't. Tolliver might think there's something in there when there isn't."

Tina mumbled something that Newt didn't catch.

"What was that?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I'm beginning to think Queenie was right about Achilles. I mean, part of me always knew she was but the other part is starting to see it as well."

"And what is that?" Newt knew the answer, Jacob had told him about it, but he wanted to know Tina's thought of it.

"She says he's a taker and is draining me," she murmured. "And I think she's right. After spending time with him I'm always so tired, both mentally and emotionally. The only good thing about that is I end up sleeping so soundly that I don't dream."

"Well, that's good," Newt said softly.

Tina continued. "The problem is, I still love Achilles. I really, really love him and I don't know what to do about it."

"I know, Tina. I know you love him and he loves you." It hurt Newt to say this but he had too. Tina needed to discuss things one at a time and bringing his own feelings into it would help. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he couldn't. "You'll understand things soon enough, I'm sure."

Tina didn't say anything for a while but her next words startled Newt.

"And what about you? How do you feel about me?"

Newt glanced down at her. She was staring up at him, an expectant look on her face. He looked away and stared across the room. His mind was reeling. This was his chance to admit what he felt, to admit that he suspected he had fallen in love with her, but part of him knew that this wasn't the right time. If he told her that, it would only add to her confusion and to her uncertainty.

_It's better to give her some time_, he decided.

"Newt?" Tina murmured.

"I don't know, Tina," he said. "I still don't know." He glanced back down at her. A look of disappointment was forming on her face. "But I want you to know that I care. I really care about you, Tina, and I hate seeing you in pain."

Tina smiled slightly. "Then please don't leave me."

"I won't," Newt said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise."

Jacob was sitting on his bed, reading a book when Newt came into their room.

"Jacob, I don't know what to do anymore," he said when he had shut the door.

"About what?" Jacob asked.

Newt dropped onto his bed and sighed. "About Tina."

"What's wrong?"

"We keep getting so close when we shouldn't and Tina's getting so confused. As time goes by, I'm beginning to understand how I feel, especially since I've seen her with Tolliver, but since he showed up Tina's just gotten so confused. She doesn't understand how she feels and I don't know whether to encourage her or tell her she should just be happy with Achilles," Newt groaned. "I don't even know if I'm making sense anymore."

"You are."

"We keep getting so close," Newt repeated. "What should I do?"

"Why don't you take her out on a date?" Jacob suggested.

Newt scowled at him. "Jacob, I'm serious."

"Well, so am I," he replied. "Go ask her out on a date, she'll probably accept. Then you'll have some time alone, where no one can interrupt you, and you can begin to figure things out. I mean, how is Tina supposed to figure out who she loves more if you aren't letting her know you're just as interested in her as Tolliver is." He paused. "It will also give Tina a chance to see how Tolliver reacts when he's jealous."

"And how is that?"

Jacob shrugged. "If you ask her out on a date, we could figure that out."

Newt shook his head. "I can't. You know I can't."

Jacob sighed. "It was worth a shot. I knew you won't."

The next morning, Tina looked a lot calmer than she had for the last couple of days but Tolliver looked upset. Tina quietly assured Newt that this was because she had vanished and that he didn't know where she had been or who she had been with.

Newt hoped the day was going to turn out better than the days before. After clearing the table, he went to the front door to get the day's newspaper. He opened it and gasped. There, on the front page, was Grindelwald, and, in the background, was a familiar woman.

_Queenie._


	18. Chapter 18

Tina watched as Nagini tried to transfigure a match into a needle. It was her first attempt at transfiguration and she, like most people, was having a bit of trouble.

"Is there a point to this, Tina?" the girl asked, frustrated. "How is this going to help me?"

Tina stood up and made her way over. "Transfiguration is a very difficult but very useful branch of magic. This is one of the most simple spells there is. Once you've figured this out, the others will be a bit easier to understand."

"Show it to me again," Nagini requested. Tina nodded and pointed her wand at the match, she performed the spell and the match morphed into a silver needle. Then she undid the transfiguration and let the girl try again.

Newt appeared in the entrance to the living room. He had vanished after breakfast and Tina had been afraid that he was hiding from her again but she had hoped he was just feeding his creatures. Now that he was here she offered him a smile, glad that he had decided not to stay in his basement the whole day. He smiled back and made his way over to Nagini.

"How are things going?" he asked her.

She scowled. "I can't get it. Nothing's happening."

Newt picked up the match and examined it. "It's not too bad. You're making progress."

"It looks exactly the same as when I started," she complained.

"Not exactly," Newt said. "It's starting to get a bit silvery and the end is a little pointer."

Nagini grabbed the match and examined it. "It's still so little."

"I know. The spell takes some time to learn. Keep practicing and you'll get it."

"Can I start again?" she asked.

Newt nodded and pulled out his wand, undoing what little transformation she had accomplished. The girl dropped to the floor and set the match in front of her. She frowned in concentration and continued practicing the spell.

Newt made his way over to an armchair and took a seat. Tina took a seat on the couch beside him. He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Then he pulled his hand back quickly and began fidgeting with his wand.

Tina studied his face. "It's good to see you up here again," she murmured.

Newt looked up. "I promised you I would," he replied, offering her another smile. But there was something else in his look, something in his eyes.

Glancing at Nagini, Tina got to her feet and grabbed Newt by the hand, pulling him to his feet and out of the room. She stopped in the narrow hall at the top of the stairs to the basement and turned to face Newt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Newt looked at her. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Tina repeated.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Your eyes," Tina said, pointing at them. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Everything's fine."

He was lying. Tina knew he was lying. He wasn't meeting her gaze. His head was lowered and he was mumbling more than normal.

"Newt, if I've got to tell you when something's wrong, you ought to tell me when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Newt said firmly. He glanced up but looked down the moment their eyes met.

"Tina?"

Tina glanced out the door, Achilles had come into the room. She sighed.

"We're not done with this yet," she hissed to Newt then joined Achilles in the living room. "I'm here," she said.

"Oh, good," Achilles said. When she reached him, he took both her hands in his. "I was thinking, let's go back to New York."

"Wha-" Tina gasped. There was a noise behind her. She turned and saw Newt leaning down to pick up his wand, which he must have dropped on the floor. She turned back to Achilles. "I can't go back to New York."

"Why not?"

Tina stared at her boyfriend. "I- Because- I mean, Grindelwald is still out there."

"So, you'd be safer in New York," Achilles said. "He's not there."

Tina stepped back, pulling her hands from him. "That's exactly why I need to stay here, so that I can help when he shows up. Besides, I wouldn't be safer in New York. Grindelwald could go there just as easily and he'd be hunting for me. I need to stay here where there are people who can help protect me."

Achilles took a step forward. "So you're saying you don't trust me?" he asked.

"No, I never said that," she protested. "I just - There are more people here I can trust like Newt, Theseus, and Dumbledore. Besides, I also need to stay so I can help protect people like Nagini and Jacob."

"Why do you think Grindelwald would be after Mr. Kowalski and the girl?" he demanded.

"Because all of us are involved. We were all there at his rally. I don't think Grindelwald particularly cares about either of them but there are people who might want to come after them," Tina said, her voice was strained. "Credence, the Obscurial, the one I was sent to track down . . . Nagini was his only friend. He might want to find her. And Queenie . . ." She was almost crying now. "Queenie will be trying to find Jacob soon enough."

Achilles looked disgusted. "What do you mean Queenie will be looking for Jacob? Isn't she in New York? Isn't that just another reason for you to go back?"

Tina swiped at her eyes, brushing away her tears. "I - I don't know where Queenie is," she said, glancing at Newt. His face had taken on a curious expression the moment she had said her sister's name and he was refusing to meet her gaze. "That's exactly why I can't go back to New York. She's not there and it's too painful."

Before Achilles could respond, Tina turned and ran out of the room. She ran all the way down the stairs to the basement and up the other flight of stairs to the landing she had spent much of her time on when she had first arrived. It had been a while since she had gone there but she needed to be alone. If she was near people, she knew she'd start crying and she couldn't stand that.

Tina stayed up on the landing until well past lunchtime. When she had finally calmed down enough that she knew she could handle being around people again, she got to her feet and set out in search of Newt. She needed to talk to him.

_He knows something about Queenie. That's why he looked upset and wouldn't tell me what it was. That's why he looked guilty when I said I didn't know where she was._

Tina looked in Newt's office. He was nowhere to be seen. She was about to leave and check the rest of the basement when something caught her eye. Newt's case was still in its usual corner of the room but it was no longer upright. It was lying on its side as if it had been recently opened.

_That's odd. Since we're all staying here, Newt moved all his creatures into the basement so it would be easier to feed them all. No one's had reason to go down there for ages._ She approached the case slowly. _Maybe Newt's down there. Maybe he's trying to avoid me._

Tina opened the case and made her way down into it. The shed was empty. She made her way across it and opened the door, glancing out into the rest of the case. It too was empty. The silence made her shiver slightly. It had been a while since she had been down into the case but she was still used to seeing it buzzing with life. Now, as she looked out across the empty enclosures, she was reminded painfully of the dreams she had had after losing her job. She turned and shut the door quickly, pressing her back against it.

As she started back towards the ladder, Tina's eyes passed over Newt's workbench. One thing, in particular, caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. She gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

Newt looked up as Tina burst into the room. There were tears streaming down her face and, clutched in her hand was . . .

_The newspaper._

Newt scrambled to his feet as Tolliver started towards her. She was still standing in the doorway to the basement, her shoulders hunched, and her body shaking with every sob.

"Tina," Tolliver said, trying to pull her into a hug. She tried to push him off. "What's wrong, baby? What is it?"

Tina pushed him away and ran across the room, straight to Newt. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He started. Tolliver was staring at them, a shocked expression on his face.

"Tina," Newt murmured, trying to get him to let go of her. "Tina, Tolliver is staring."

She didn't move. All she did was grip him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Tina?"

Tina shook her head and continued to cry. Newt slowly raised his arms to hold her and rub her back comfortingly. He looked towards Nagini and motioned for her to leave the room. She got to her feet, picking up her the matches she had been working with all morning. Then he slipped them and her wand into her pocket and made her way over to Tolliver, beckoning him to follow her out of the room.

Tolliver finally found his voice.

"No, I want to know what's going on," he snapped. He started towards Newt and Tina. "Tina, baby, what's going on?"

Nagini stepped in front of him. "This probably has something to do with her sister," Nagini said. "Newt knows what happened. You've made it clear that you don't so let's give them space to discuss whatever's happened."

"I know I don't know what's happened but _my_ girlfriend is clinging to him as if-"

"There's nothing between them," Nagini interrupted, trying to push Tolliver out of the room.

Tolliver was beginning to get angry. "Listen to me, girl. If you don't let me-"

"You might not want to threaten me," Nagini hissed.

Tolliver stopped and took a step back. Newt knew he had been told that Nagini could transform into a snake but he suspected he had never actually seen it happen, and didn't want to.

"Now," Nagini continued, pointing to the doorway that led up to the second floor. "Get upstairs."

The man obeyed and Nagini followed after him, offering Newt a small smile before vanishing up the stairs. Newt focussed his attention on the woman in his arms. She was still holding tightly onto him, sobbing. He took a step backward to the couch. Tina followed, still not letting go. He sat down, breaking her grasp. She sat down as well and pressed her face against his chest, gripping his shirt with both hands. The newspaper had fallen to his lap.

Newt moved one hand to rest on her back and brought the other one up to gently stroke her hair. "Tina," he murmured. "Tina, it's alright." She continued sobbing. "Tina, you're going to have to calm down if we're going to discuss it."

Tina continued crying for several more minutes. Newt alternated between stroking her hair and rubbing her back, murmuring soothingly the whole time. Her tears finally slowed, her grip on his shirt relaxing.

"Tina, please."

She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Newt raised one hand and ran his thumb over her cheeks, brushing away her tears.

"What's wrong?"

Tina flipped the newspaper over. "You knew about this?"

Newt nodded. "But I only saw it this morning," he said, pointing to the date. "How did you find this?"

"I was looking for you and your case was on its side. I thought you might be in there so I went inside and it was on the desk," Tina explained. She looked up to meet Newt's gaze, the look of betrayal in her eyes hurt him. "Why did you try to hide this from me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly looking down. "I thought it was for the best. You're already so stressed. You already have so many things happening. I thought it was best to just let you - I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I see now that I just ended up making things worse. I'm so sorry." He pulled Tina closer and held on to her, feeling her relax slightly. He glanced down at the newspaper.

**Gellert Grindelwald Gains Followers in Germany**

The text below the picture had been smudged by Tina's tears but Newt had read it before. He knew that it wasn't really that upsetting. It only talked about how Grindelwald had shown his face again after more than a month of his being in hiding. It never mentioned Queenie at all. But she was still in the picture.

Grindelwald stood in the foreground, taking up most of the page. Two women stood behind him on either side. Rosier stood on his right and Queenie on his left. Queenie was still beautiful but all the warmth and kindness was gone from her gaze. Her beauty had become a cold beauty and her gaze had turned cold.

"She looks so . . ." Tina started. She shuddered. "I've never, ever seen her like this. I never would have believed she _could_ look like this. It's awful."

"I know," Newt sighed.

Tina was staring at the picture. She reached out and ran a finger over the black and white image of her sister. Queenie smiled a cold, superficial smile. Tina shivered again. Newt reached down and folded the newspaper in half, hiding the picture. Then he pulled Tina closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Why did she have to leave?" Tina asked presently. "Why did she have to follow Grindelwald?"

Newt sighed again. "You know why she did, Tina. She sincerely believes that this is best for her and Jacob."

"This is all my fault," Tina whimpered. "I shouldn't have been so hard on her. After we learned that Jacob still remembered, I got so mad at her for telling him everything he still didn't remember. I kept telling her she couldn't date him. We got into a huge fight and she left. Then I went to Paris without having gotten the chance to apologize. I felt so guilty." She paused. "I still haven't apologized and I may never get the chance to. I should have just let her marry Jacob. She would still be here now if I had."

"Shh, Tina," Newt murmured. "This isn't your fault. You and Queenie both grew up in America. You were both brought up to believe that magical and non-magical people shouldn't mix. Even if Queenie and Jacob and moved here, she would probably have still been afraid of people judging her." He glanced down. Tina was crying again.

Neither of them said anything. Tina shifted her position so that her head was resting comfortably in the crook of Newt's shoulder. It fit perfectly and soon she was fast asleep. Newt didn't know what to do. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her but he knew they couldn't sit here forever. Tolliver was already upset enough as it was and Newt suspected that this would push him over the edge.

Newt carefully got to his feet. He picked Tina up, careful not to wake her, and carried her up the stairs. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck and sending shivers down his spine. He reached the door to her room, it was slightly ajar so he pushed it open with his foot. He was relieved to see that Nagini wasn't in the room.

He made his way over to the bed and gently laid Tina down. He was about to leave when she rolled over he heard her murmur his name. He knelt down beside the bed. Tina blinked sleepily. "Newt, please don't leave."

"I won't, Tina. I won't."

Newt pulled out his wand and used it to close the door. He took a seat on the bed next to her and she grabbed his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she went back to sleep. He looked down at her sleeping face. She looked peaceful, more peaceful than he had ever seen her. He reached forward with his free hand and gently smoothed down a bit of her hair.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought. _But she's in so much pain. I hate seeing her in this much pain._

As Newt looked down at Tina all doubt vanished from his mind. He knew the answer to the question that had been plaguing him since he had seen her in the sewer in Paris.

_I love her._


	20. Chapter 20

Tina blinked awake. She was lying on her bed, fully clothed. She didn't remember going up to her room. In fact, the last thing she remembered was being curled up against Newt on the couch.

_Newt! _

Tina shot up. Newt was still there in the room. He had created a chair at the end of her bed and was curled up in it, asleep with a book open in his lap. He started, running a hand over his face and looking at her sleepily. He jumped to his feet, the book and the newspaper dropping to the floor.

"Tina!" he exclaimed. "You're awake! I'm so sorry. I'll just-" he stammered, snatching up the newspaper and backing towards the door.

"No, Newt, wait," she called. He stopped. "I-"

Newt took a step forward. "Yes?"

"You're still here?" Tina said, blushing slightly.

"I promised I wouldn't leave," he said simply.

"I- Uh- Thank you."

"It's nothing," Newt said quietly.

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't that comfortable either.

"Can I keep the newspaper?" Tina asked suddenly.

Newt glanced down at the paper in his hand. "Are you sure?"

Tina nodded and Newt came forward. He handed her the newspaper. She took it from him, careful not to look at the picture again. She glanced up to see him staring at her.

"I look awful, don't I?" she asked, offering him a weak smile.

Newt started and shook his head. "Never. You're a very beautiful woman." Blushing, he reached forward and barely touched her hair. Then hesitated and pulled away.

"I need to go," he said. He turned and quickly left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Tina slowly got to her feet, setting the newspaper on the table by her bed. She ran her hands through her hair to smooth it down. Then she took a look at herself in the mirror.

_Beautiful? How can Newt call me beautiful?_ she wondered. Her eyes and nose were still slightly red from all the crying she had done. Straightening the collar of her blouse, she quietly left the room and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed water in her face. Grabbing a towel, she dried her face and looked at the result in the mirror.

_A little better_, she decided. _. . . but still not what people would call beautiful._

Tina made her way downstairs. The moment she entered the living room, Achilles jumped to his feet.

"Tina!" He jumped to his feet and crossed the room. He pulled Tina into a hug. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.

"What? You don't trust me?" she replied, acting injured. "Of course, I wasn't."

"Good." Achilles leaned forward and kissed her briefly. She accepted the kiss, realizing this wasn't the time to fight it.

Newt came into the room.

"Supper's ready."

The meal was quiet. Nagini must have told Jacob that something had happened because he looked upset and concerned. Newt and Tina were both silent. Occasionally, they would glance up at each other and their gazes would lock. They would both look down immediately, blushing slightly. Thankfully, Achilles didn't seem to notice, but Tina suspected Nagini had.

After the meal was over, Achilles motioned for Tina to join him in the living room. They took a seat on the couch and he pulled her closer.

"You feeling better?"

Tina nodded.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just - I just learned where my sister is."

"Where is she?" Achilles asked.

"Germany."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why on earth would she be in Germany?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tina muttered.

Achilles shrugged. "OK." He started telling her about something that had happened while she had been in Paris. Tina's mind started wandering and, no matter how hard she tried to keep it from doing so, it always settled on Newt.

He had been so comforting to her since the incident in Paris. It was almost a month and a half since that had happened. Newt genuinely cared about how she was feeling and he really wanted her to feel better. And there was something he had said . . .

_Beautiful._ Newt was the only person, besides her sister and parents, who had ever called her beautiful and he meant it. He had called her beautiful twice and she could see in his eyes that he meant it.

"Achilles," Tina said, interrupting him.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She looked up at him. He looked startled.

"What? Of course - Of course, I think you're beautiful," he stammered.

Tina frowned slightly. "Really?"

"Of course."

"You've never called me beautiful," she pointed out.

"I haven't?" he asked. "Well, I - I never really thought- I -" His shocked expression turned into a smirk. He leaned forward till his lips were a few inches from her ear. "Beauty isn't the important thing. You are a beautiful woman but that's not why I love you. I love you because you're an amazing person."

Tina turned and offered him a smile. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

Tina unfolded the newspaper and studied the picture of her sister. It hurt her so much to see Queenie like this. Her eyes ran over the text below the picture. It was difficult to read now, there were so many ink smudges, but she could still make parts of it out.

_Germany._

London wasn't that close to Germany, but it was a good deal closer to Germany than New York was. Had she still been living in New York, she never would have considered doing what she was planning to do. But she was in London. She was already halfway to Germany. She quickly got to her feet and made her way over to the dresser. Dropping the newspaper on the dresser, she pulled a drawer open. She dug into the drawer and pulled out her passport.

As she closed the drawer, there was a knock on her door. She knew the door was opened so she turned to see Newt standing in the doorway. His eyes went straight to the little book in her hands. He took a step forward and closed the door behind him.

"What's that?" he asked quietly. He grabbed the passport from her hand before she could hide it. "What are you doing? You're not thinking of going after your sister are you?"

Tina quickly took her passport back. "I can't just wait around. I know where she is now. I need to find her."

"Tina, please. You can't."

"Why not," she demanded. "What? You don't think I'm capable of it? You think I can't take care of myself? You think I won't be able to find Queenie on my own?"

"No, Tina," Newt said, shaking his head. "No, that's not it. I know you're capable of it and I know you can find Queenie. That's what I'm afraid of. It's not just Queenie. I'm sure Grindelwald's followers will be keeping a close eye on her and making sure they don't lose her. She's a Legilimens. She's very valuable to them. They won't let her get away that easily. I know you can take care of yourself but even you can't protect yourself against all of Grindelwald's followers."

Tina stepped forward. "Then come with me. You know Queenie and you know Europe. You've traveled a lot more than I have. You can help me."

"No, Tina, you don't understand. We have to wait for Dumbledore. The only chance we'll have is if Dumbledore is with us."

Tina sighed. "I know." Her shoulders slumped and she set her passport on her dresser.

"Promise me you won't try to go after her, Tina," Newt said.

She didn't respond.

"Tina, please promise me you won't go anywhere," he repeated.

She let out a long sigh. "I won't. I'll stay here," she mumbled.

"OK." Newt rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment then left the room.

Tina turned and looked back at the picture. She sighed again and folded the newspaper in half. Then she slipped it and her passport back in her drawer. She closed it slowly and took a seat on her bed. Then she buried her head in her hands and let herself cry.


	21. Chapter 21

Newt had been hesitant to leave Tina. He knew she had said she wouldn't go anywhere but he was still afraid that she would leave. However, she showed up to breakfast the next morning, the same as always, looking tired and upset, but none the worse for wear.

That day was uneventful. Tina spent the morning teaching Nagini the stunning spell. The only upsetting thing that happened all day was when Jacob finally asked what had upset Tina so much. Newt had had to explain what it was. However, Jacob had taken in much better than Tina had.

Newt was exhausted that evening. He had gone to bed and promptly fallen asleep only to wake a few hours later. He lay in bed, tossing and turning, but not managing to go back to sleep. Eventually, he pushed his blankets off of himself and got out of bed. He glanced at the time. It was 4:00. Sighing, he decided he might as well just go down to his basement and get some work done.

"_Lumos_," he murmured. The tip of his wand lit up and he set it on his dresser. Then he changed into his usual clothes, a white shirt and grey pants. Snatching up his wand, he quietly left the room and made his way down to the basement. However, when he entered the living room, he heard something that made him stop. A slight scuffling was coming from the direction of the front door.

Newt approached the door slowly. He could see a figure pulling a coat off the hook.

"Who's there?" he said quietly.

The figure started, spinning around. Newt raised his wand to illuminate the figure's features.

_Tina._

"Newt!" she exclaimed.

"Tina, where are you going?"

"I have to find my sister."

"You promised you weren't going to leave," Newt said.

Tina let out a frustrated sigh. "I know but I realized I can't just leave her. I need to find her. I need her. I know you can't understand. You don't know what I'm going through. You didn't lose anyone in Paris." Her voice hadn't risen above a whisper but it was rising in pitch.

Something inside Newt snapped. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone?" he demanded. "You think you're the only one in pain? You think you're the only one this is affecting? I've seen how hard this is for Jacob and for Nagini.

"Nagini hardly spoke during the first few weeks. The reason she pours so much of herself into studying magic is that she trying not to think about Credence. He was her only friend and he left her just so he could discover his identity. She's so eager to learn magic because she hopes it will make it easier for her to rescue Credence."

Tina had hesitated and was now standing motionless, her head bowed. At this point, Newt was fighting tears.

"And Jacob," he continued, pointing in the direction of the stairs. "Jacob also spent the few days in pain. He didn't show it but I know he was in pain. And even now, I know he's still suffering. When I wake up during the night, I hear him calling your sister's name in his sleep.

"I saw Theseus the other day and he's nothing like he used to be. He's broken, Tina. It's like he's lost everything.

"And you think this hasn't affected me in any way?" Newt was crying now, the tears streaming down his face. "I lost two good friends. Leta was the first friend I ever had. I hadn't spoken to her in years but we were still friends and she's gone. At least Queenie's still alive. Leta's dead. And I know I didn't love Queenie the way you or Jacob did but she was still my friend. The three of you were the first friends I had had since I was expelled from school and it did hurt to see her going through that flame.

"On top of that, I had to deal with seeing all of you in pain. The three of you were all in your own worlds, trying to deal with your own pain that you didn't see how much pain the others were in. But I could see. I could see how much pain each of you were in and it hurt. Seeing you up there on that ledge, day after day, trying not to cry- It hurt so much, Tina.

"I know I didn't _really_ lose anyone the way any of you did and I don't want to. If you leave then I will have. I can't lose you, Tina. I can't lose-"

Newt couldn't go on. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and let himself cry. His arms dropped to his sides and his wand slipped from his loose grasp, clattering to the floor. He heard Tina moving, heard the rustling of her coat followed by her footsteps. Then he felt her arms around him, pulling him closer. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, crying freely, his tears staining her shirt.

"Newt," she murmured. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She raised her hand to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I was being selfish. I didn't realize- I'm so sorry." Newt felt a tear land on his bare neck and realized she was crying too. "I'm not going anywhere, Newt. I promise."

Newt looked up. Tina was looking at him intently. There were tears on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. Newt knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself. Before his mind could fully process what he was doing, he had leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He kissed her gently, exploring her mouth with his. She responded a moment later, kissing him back just as gently but just as eagerly.

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing. He pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," he stammered. "I-" He broke off and started to turn but was stopped by Tina's lips crashing against his. She kissed him passionately, her arms snaking around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He returned her kiss, one arm wrapping itself firmly around her waist, the other hand making its way to her hair. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Newt had never kissed anyone before, he had never wanted to kiss anyone before, but this felt wonderful. . . . This felt right.

The kiss went on for what felt like forever. They kissed each other passionately, neither one wanting to pull away. Eventually, the need for air forced them to break apart. They did so and stood there, staring at each other.

"Merlin's beard," Newt murmured. Tina said something at the same time but Newt didn't catch it.

Newt gasped, realizing what had just happened. He turned, snatched his wand off the floor, and bolted across the room, up the stairs, and into the room. Closing the door behind him, he let himself fall heavily against it. He slid to the floor.

_What have I done?_


	22. Chapter 22

Tina stared at the man in front of her. The man she had just-

_Kissed._

"Mercy Lewis," she murmured.

Before she could react, Newt had spun around, grabbed his wand off the ground, and ran from the room. A moment later, once her mind had processed that he was gone, she ran after him. She reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Newt's door close.

Tina stood in front of his door. Raising her hand, she pressed the palm against the smooth wood and rested her forehead beside it. She brought her free hand up to her lips.

_We kissed! He kissed me! I kissed him!_

Tina sighed. She tore herself away from the door and slipped into her room. She threw herself face down on the bed and lay there, but she couldn't sleep.

_I just kissed Newt! What does this mean? What's going to happen? What about Achilles?_

Tina finally drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep. When she woke up, she could see that Nagini was still in her bed. She got to her feet and quickly made her way out of the room. She wasn't ready to talk to people yet. However, when she reached the kitchen, she found Newt.

He turned the moment she entered the room. Their eyes met then they blushed and looked away. Newt went back to preparing breakfast and Tina started setting the table.

Jacob and Nagini appeared in the kitchen as Newt began setting the food on the table. Tina took a seat. Jacob moved to help Newt and Nagini got herself a glass of water. Achilles entered the room.

"Tina," he growled.

Tina scrambled to her feet. "Achilles," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Achilles towered over her, his arms crossed.

"You cheat on me and act like nothing's happened?"

Tina fought back a gasp. He knows_? How does he know?_

"Achilles?" she said.

He pushed past Tina and stormed out of the room. She stood in shock for a moment. Then she glanced at Newt, he avoided her gaze. Spinning around, she sprinted out of the room. She reached the front door just as it slammed shut. Yanking it opened, she followed Achilles out of the house.

"Achilles!" she called.

Achilles was walking quickly down the street, pulling on his coat. When she called him, he stopped. He turned slowly.

"What?" he snapped. "Why don't you go back to your little friend?"

"Wha- What are you talking about?" she stammered.

He took a menacing step forward. "You know what I'm talking about. I saw you last night. You were cheating on me. You kissed him."

"Achilles, that-"

"Now I understand why you didn't want to kiss me and why you've been acting so strange," Achilles interrupted. "You've been cheating on me this whole time!"

He spun on his heels and stormed off.

"No, wait," she called, starting after him. "Achilles, wait. That was nothing. That kiss meant nothing."

Achilles Disapparated. Tina stopped in the middle of the street. She shivered. Her coat was still back in the house and the wind passed easily through her blouse.

"That kiss meant nothing," she repeated quietly. It was a lie. It had meant something to her, she just didn't know what. She raised her hand to wipe away her tears. She was crying again.

Suddenly, angry, she spun around and marched back to the house. She quickly made her way through the house, down into the basement. She climbed the stairs up to her landing and dropped to the ground.

A few moments later, Nagini appeared on the landing.

"Tina," she said cautiously. "What happened? Why is Tolliver so mad? Why does he think you've cheated on him?"

Tina sighed and got to her feet, pressing her back to the wall. "Something happened last night."

"What?"

"I - I was trying to leave. I wanted to go find Queenie, but Newt saw me. He was really upset and I was trying to comfort him. The next thing you know he's kissing me."

Nagini gasped quietly.

"And I was kissing him back," Tina continued. "He pulled away and I should have let him go but I didn't. I just kissed him again."

Nagini slowly took a seat the flight of stairs leading up to the Augurey's nest. "Well, how was it?"

Tina sighed, running her hands through her hair. She needed a haircut. Her hair was nearly brushing the collar of her blouse and her bangs were starting to get in her eyes.

"It was - It was wonderful," she admitted. "I've never been kissed like that before. I've never kissed anyone like that before." She looked out across the basement. "The first kiss was so gentle, but it still felt so . . . so meaningful. I've never felt anything like it." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Nagini was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. "Do you love Newt?"

Tina glanced at her. "I - I don't know. I think I do." She hesitated. "But I love Achilles." She sat down on the landing, her back against the wall. "I can't love both of them. I mean, I can, but it can't be the same kind of love." She groaned. "And now Achilles thinks I've been cheating on him this whole time when I haven't been."

Nagini got to her feet and approached Tina. She crouched beside her and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll figure things out," she said gently. "Just trust your feelings." She stood up and started down the stairs.

"Nagini, wait," Tina sighed.

The girl stopped and came back up the stairs. "What?"

Tina got to her feet. "Let's teach you something new. I need something to do to distract myself."

They made their way down the stairs and found an empty space where they couldn't hurt anything. They pulled out their wands and Tina began to teach her a handful of spells.


	23. Chapter 23

Newt had ducked his head the moment Tolliver had entered the room. He had avoided looking at everyone as the argument started. Tolliver had stormed out and Tina had followed a moment later. The room had been left in silence. Tina reappeared a few moments, storming through the room and down into the basement. After a pause, Nagini set her cup in the sink and followed after her, leaving Jacob and Newt behind.

"What happened?" Jacob finally asked.

"Tolliver thinks Tina cheated on him," Newt mumbled. "He-"

"Where did he get that idea from?" Jacob asked.

Newt blushed. "He - he must have seen what happened last night. I suppose I was yelling at Tina for trying to leave. I'm surprised you and Nagini didn't wake up."

"Well, what happened?"

Newt groaned. "I was crying. Tina was crying because I was crying. I felt so bad for making her cry. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked.

"I kissed her," Newt admitted. "I kissed Tina and she kissed me back. I shouldn't have and now I've made things even more confusing for her. She's already going through so much and this kiss just adds another thing for her to worry about, especially since Tolliver saw."

"Well?" Jacob said.

Newt glanced up at his friend. He was looking at him intently.

"Well what?" he demanded.

"Well, how was it?"

Newt's blush intensified. "I've never kissed anyone before," he mumbled. "I don't have anything to compare it to."

"You don't have to compare it to anything, Jacob said. "Just tell me what you thought of it."

"It was amazing," he admitted. "I've never experienced anything even comes close to how that kiss felt. I -" Newt groaned and ran his hands over his face. "What's gotten into me?"

Jacob chuckled. "You're in love, buddy. You're in love."

"What am I supposed to do?" he moaned.

"Go talk to her," Jacob suggested. "Find out what she's thinking; how she's feeling."

"Jacob."

"Newt, I'm serious. Just go. She needs you."

Newt shook his head. "I - I've got to go out."

Before Jacob could protest, Newt had left the room and grabbed his coat off the hook on the wall. He pulled it on and yanked the door open. Leaving the house, he closed the door and Disapparated. He appeared in another part of London.

He wandered through the streets for hours, going in and out of different shops but never buying anything. He was trying not to think about Tina, but she was the only thing on his mind.

_She's so beautiful. And kissing her . . . it was wonderful. Her lips were so soft. . . . It was wonderful._

These and many other thoughts swirled through his mind. Eventually, his hunger got the better of him. He ducked into a nearby restaurant and ordered something to eat. He ate slowly, trying to kill time. When he was done, he paid for his food and left. He ducked into an alley and Disapparated, appearing in Diagon Alley. He was already out of the house so he figured he might as well pick up a few things.

He stepped into the apothecary and purchased a few potion supplies. He slipped the package into his pocket and left the building. It was getting dark. As he walked down the street, he thought he recognized someone coming towards him. It was Tolliver.

Before Newt could react, Tolliver had reached him. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and Disapparated. They appeared in a dimly lit alley.

The moment their feet were firmly on the ground, Newt felt Tolliver's fist come in contact with his nose. He heard the crunch of his nose breaking and felt blood streaming down his face. He staggered backward, instinctively bringing his hand up to cover his nose. Tolliver grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen here, Scamander," he growled. "How dare you kiss Tina? She is _mine_. If you touch her again, you will _pay_." He punched Newt in the stomach. Newt doubled over but still didn't say anything. "You hear me? Keep away from her. If you lay another _finger_ on her I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Something inside Newt snapped. Tolliver had just proven himself to be a violent man and every part of Newt needed to protect Tina. He straightened up to his full height, proving that he was, in fact, taller than Tolliver was. He kept his head bowed, not looking Tolliver in the face, as he spoke, his voice low and even, but it had a slightly menacing edge to it.

"Now you listen to me, Tolliver. First of all, you need to remember just whose house you're currently staying in and as long as you're living in _my_ house, you'd better be careful what you say to me. Secondly, I know I shouldn't have kissed Tina and I won't do it again, but I want us to get one thing clear. I know Tina isn't mine, I know she chose you, but I still care deeply for her and if you do _anything_ to hurt her, anything _at all_, you will answer to me. Are we clear?"

He stared down at Tolliver. The man took a step back, a flash of fear passing through his eyes.

"_Are we clear?_" he repeated slowly.

Tolliver nodded once. Then he Disapparated. Newt's shoulders slumped and he raised his hand up to his nose. His face was covered in blood. Sighing, he pulled out his wand.

"_Episkey_," he murmured. His nose suddenly felt very hot, then very cold. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face. He glanced down at the formerly white cloth. It was stained a dark red. Sighing, he slipped it back into his pocket and Disapparated.

Newt appeared on the top step of his house. He pushed the door opened stepped inside. Pulling off his coat, he hung it on the hook and started through the living room. Tina was sitting on the couch, a book lying open in her lap. She scrambled to her feet as he entered to room. He ducked his head and darted across the room. He wanted to talk to her but he remembered his promise to Tolliver. Talking to Tina wouldn't be breaking his promise but Newt suspected that, if he spoke to her, if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to keep herself from kissing her again.

"Newt, wait," Tina called.

Newt stopped halfway up the stairs. Tina climbed up to him. She gasped softly.

"There's blood on your clothes," she said quietly, pointing to his shirt.

Newt glanced down. Sure enough, there were a few red stains on his white shirt.

"And on your face too," she continued.

Newt pulled out his handkerchief, having forgotten it was already covered in blood, and began to wipe his face. Tina gasped again.

"What happened?"

"I - It was . . . One of my-"

"Don't try to tell me the blood is from one of your creatures," Tina interrupted. "You've been out of the house all day. That's your blood. What happened?"

Newt glanced up at her but he had to look away quickly. She was so beautiful and concern was etched into every part of her face.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "It was nothing." He gently pushed past her and made his way to his room, leaving her standing alone on the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Achilles didn't return to the house the day of the argument. He didn't return the next day either. By the third morning, Tina was wondering if he was ever coming back. His things were still in his room though so she had hope.

Later that morning, Tina was in the living room, teaching Nagini. She hadn't seen Newt since they had spoken on the stairs the evening before. She was beginning to wonder what had happened.

_Does he hate me now? Did that kiss make him realize he didn't love me? Why won't he talk to me? And why was he covered in blood?_

She shook these thoughts from her mind and concentrated on showing Nagini the proper wand motions. Just then, the front door opened and Achilles came into the house. He slammed the door shut behind him and strode into the room. He looked much calmer than the last time Tina had seen him and he grinned at her good-naturedly.

"Hello, Tina," he said, holding her arms open for her. She stepped forward slowly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, hoping he wasn't still upset. They finally pulled apart.

"You came back," Tina breathed.

"You said the kiss meant nothing and I decided to trust you," Achilles said. "We're going to go on a date. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He kissed her again and started towards the stairs. Just before he reached it, he turned and added, "Oh, and wear a dress. You're always wearing pants." He grinned and made his way up the stairs.

Tina groaned the moment he was out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Nagini asked.

"I hate dresses," Tina moaned. "I don't even have any here. I only own a few and they're all back in New York. The only clothes I have here are the ones I've made or bought just because I needed clothes."

"Why don't you ask Newt to take you somewhere you can get a dress?" Nagini suggested.

Tina shook her head. "No, I - I can't. He's avoiding me. I could ask Bunty. She lives in London too. She'd know where I could get a dress."

Nagini laughed. "No, you can't. She's not here. She's visiting her parents and she's not coming back until tomorrow. Remember?"

Tina sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Just go ask Newt. He'll take you. I'm sure he will," the girl insisted.

Tina ran a hand through her hair. She had given herself a haircut the day before and was still trying to readjust to the slightly shorter length. "Fine," she muttered. She slipped her wand into her pocket and started towards the door to the basement.

She descended the stairs and glanced around the basement. The door to Newt's office was closed. She grabbed the handle and twisted it. It turned and the door swung open. Newt sat at his desk. His head was bent over his work and he was writing intently. As she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, he looked up. He scrambled to his feet.

"Tina," he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Tina looked down and blushed. "I - I needed to ask a favor."

"Well, what is it?" he asked gently.

"Achilles came back and asked me out on a date. The thing is, he wants me to wear a dress. I don't have a dress."

"What do you want me for?"

"I need someone who knows London who can take me somewhere where I can buy a dress," Tina said sheepishly.

She thought she heard Newt sigh.

"Alright," he said. "Give me a moment."

Tina glanced up. Newt was rearranging things on his desk. He straightened everything then came around to join her. They made their way out of the basement and to the front door. Tina grabbed her coat and pulled it on. Newt did the same. Then he opened the door and motioned for her to go through. He followed after her, shutting the door behind him. Tina watched as he came down the steps. Grabbing her by the wrist, he Disapparated, releasing her the moment they appeared in an alley.

Newt started towards the street. Tina hurried to catch up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To get you a dress," Newt mumbled. "There's a Muggle shop. It's not a very big place but it has nice clothes. We should be able to find something there for you."

They reached a shop and Newt held the door open for her. She stepped inside and he followed after her. They began wandering through the shop looking at the clothes.

"I hate dresses," Tina muttered, running her hands over the red fabric of a dress.

"Then why do you need to get one?" Newt asked.

"Because Achilles wants me to wear a dress," Tina sighed.

"And you have to do everything he wants?"

"I do not," Tina snapped. "But he wants this to be special." She was getting angry but she tried to keep herself calm.

Newt didn't reply. Instead, he kept looking at all the different dresses. Tina scowled at the back of his head.

_He's ignoring me again. I wish he would stop ignoring me._ She had just opened her mouth to demand his attention when Newt spoke.

"How about this one?"

"What?" Tina gasped.

"This dress," Newt said. "This one might fit you." He pulled a dress off the rack. It was made of a heavy, deep blue fabric. It was simple, the only decoration being the embroidery along the front, the sleeves, and the pockets. He offered it to Tina. "And I think you'd look lovely in it," he added.

Tina took the dress from him. The fabric was soft. Newt motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the back of the shop and indicated a room where she could try the dress on.

"Come out when you've changed," Newt said. "I'd like to see how you look in the dress."

She nodded then went in and changed into the dress. It fit her perfectly. Tina had never in her life found clothes that fit her perfectly. The problem was she was too tall. Clothes were always either too short or too loose. She had always had to magically alter her clothes to get them to fit. But this dress was perfect. The skirt was the perfect length, barely touching the ground, and the dress hugged her waist perfectly. The sleaves came perfectly to her wrists.

The dress was beautiful. For the first time in her life, she began to see herself as beautiful. Studying herself in the mirror, she couldn't resist doing what she was about to do. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her hair, creating a slightly fancier hairstyle.

Tina was suddenly angry. She didn't know why she was angry now but she was angry at Achilles for demanding she wear clothes she wasn't comfortable wearing and angry at Newt for having ignored her since their kiss. She pushed the door opened and stepped out. Newt had taken a seat near the room but he scrambled to his feet the moment she emerged.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Tina ranted. "I hate dresses. I've always hated dresses. I'm not Queenie. I'm not the one who loves fashion. I wear pants because they're practical. You can't chase people in a dress." He realized Newt was standing motionless, looking at her through his hair. "What are you staring at?" she snapped.

Newt shook himself. "I'm sorry. I -" He began staring at the floor. "I know you don't want to wear a dress but Achilles wants you to so are you going to get this dress or do you want to look for another?"

"What do you think of this one?" Tina asked an angry edge still in her voice.

"I like this one," he murmured. "But it's ultimately your decision."

Tina sighed. "I'll get this one." She turned and went back into the room, closing the door behind her. She changed back into her clothes and left the room. As they approached the counter, Tina gasped quietly.

"How am I supposed to pay for this?" she whispered. "I don't have any No-Maj money. When we first went to Diagon Alley, I changed some of my money into British money but all of it is still magical."

"It's fine," Newt said. "I'll pay for it." He took the dress from her and stepped up to the counter. Tina watched as he handed the money to the woman. The dress was placed in a bag and they left the store.

They walked along the street, side by side. Tina longed to hold Newt's hand but she noticed that he had switched the bag to the hand on her side. She sighed softly.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"You don't owe me anything," he said a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes I do," she insisted. "You paid for the dress."

Newt shook his head. "You don't owe me anything," he repeated. "Just think of this as my gift to you."

They reached an alley and stepped into it. Neither of them moved for a moment.

"Why were you staring at me?" Tina asked presently.

Newt shifted awkwardly. "Uh - I - It was the beauty of your dress and hair, and the lights behind you contrasted with the light of anger in your eyes," he mumbled.

"Wha-" Tina stammered. She was getting angry again. "Newt, I don't understand you. You say all these lovely things about me, you kiss me, and then you start ignoring me."

"I'm sorry, Tina. I shouldn't have kissed you. That was out of place. I realize you must hate me for that."

"Newt, no. I-" Tina stared at him in shock. "Kiss me," she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," she repeated. "I want you to kiss me."

Newt's gaze traveled to a point behind her. "Tina, I can't. We can't."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Achilles isn't here. He won't see us."

"No, Tina. You don't understand." Newt brought his free hand up to rub his nose. "I can't. I - I pro-" He broke off suddenly.

"Why not?"

He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry," he said. Before Tina could react, he Disapparated.

Tina groaned and Disapparated as well. She appeared on Newt's street just as he was pulling the door to his house open.

"Newt!" she called exasperated. She hurried up the stairs as he stopped and turned. He handed her the bag then disappeared into the house. She sighed and entered the house as well.

Tina sat on her bed, running the fabric of the dress through her hands. The dress was beautiful but she didn't want to wear it. Newt had bought the dress for her and somehow wearing it on a date with Achilles felt wrong.

_I don't care what Achilles thinks_, she decided. _I shouldn't have to do what he says just because he says it. I'm going to wear pants to this date and I don't care if Achilles hates me for it._

She got to her feet and put the dress back in her closet. Snatching her wand off her dresser, she left the room and made her way down the stairs. Achilles was waiting in the living room. She scrambled to his feet when she appeared.

"I thought I asked you to wear a dress," he said.

"I know, but I don't like dresses," she said matter-of-factly. "Wouldn't you rather have me comfortable or is it more important for me to look fancy?"

"Of course you should be comfortable," he said. "Forget I asked you. Let's go."

They left the house and Disapparated. Achilles led her to a large restaurant. They took their seats and ordered their food. The conversation was mostly one-sided with Achilles doing most of the talking and Tina just listening quietly. He didn't seem to notice until after they had paid for the meal and were just finishing their dessert.

"You're very quiet tonight," he said. "Is something wrong?"

Tina shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just . . . tired."

Achilles set his fork down and got to his feet. He came around the table and crouched by her chair, taking her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at her. "Is there something I can do?"

"No," Tina said, smiling. "Thank you, though."

He was still looking up at her.

"Tina, I know I accused you of cheating on me but trust you and I trust that you didn't." He shifted slightly and let go of her hands. He was now on one knee, digging in his pocket. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tina gasped, staring at the ring. Her gaze shifted up to Achilles's face. Two months ago she would have said yes immediately. Two months ago she had thought Newt was getting married and was dating Achilles because of it. But now there was something keeping her from accepting his proposal.

"I-" She broke off before she could say anything she regretted. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair, and ran from the restaurant. She pulled on her coat as she made her way down the street. Achilles caught up with her.

"Tina, wait," he called. "Why are you leaving?"

Tina stopped and turned. "I - I can't. I-"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I - I don't know what I want," she admitted.

Achilles's gaze darkened. "This is because of Scamander, isn't it?" he said. His voice was getting dangerously low.

"Achilles, I-"

"I see how it is. You go off to Paris, meet this guy, and fall in love with him. Then I show up and you don't have the guts to tell me so you just continue pretending you're in love with me, even though you're cheating on me the whole time. I should have realized sooner considering you were living in his house," he spat.

"No, Achilles," Tina insisted. "It's not like that at all. I met Newt last December, in New York. We worked together. He found me in Paris and helped me try to find Credence. Then he offered me a place to stay because I didn't have one."

Achilles snorted. "You're lying. I saw the way you two behaved around each other, the way you were always clinging to him, the way the two of you were kissing."

"That was our first kiss," she protested. "We had never kissed before and we haven't since. We-"

Tina was interrupted by Achilles's palm coming in sharp contact with her cheek. She gasped as the pain shot through her jaw. Raising her hand to her face, she realized she couldn't open her mouth. Her jaw was broken.

"Tina, I'm sorry," Achilles said. "I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

Tina stared at him in hurt shock. Shaking her head she took a stumbling step backward. Tears welled up in her eyes and she Disapparated.

She appeared in a different part of London. She couldn't go back to the house now. Newt would be there and she didn't want to talk to him. Besides, Achilles could easily follow her there.

Tina walked quickly through the streets of London, not noticing or caring where she was going. The pain in her jaw was enormous. She knew she could heal it but she was still in too much shock. Tears ran down her cheeks and she brushed them away furiously, careful not to move her jaw. She walked for hours, wandering aimlessly, trying not to focus on the pain.

Eventually, she heard a clock striking one and she knew she needed to go home. Sighing, she slipped into an alley and Disapparated. The force of Apparating sent more pain shooting through her jaw but she ignored it. She hurried up the steps and grabbed the doorknob. Praying that Newt wasn't awake, she pushed the door open.


	25. Chapter 25

Newt was woken up by the sound of the clock chiming. It was one in the morning. He shifted uncomfortably. He had fallen asleep in a chair in the living room. Groaning, he pushed himself upright, ran a hand through his hair, and set the book he had been reading on the table.

_I should have stayed on the couch_, he thought sleepily.

He heard the door open. There was the slight rustle of what Newt recognized to be Tina's coat. A moment later, the woman herself appeared in the room. She was keeping her head down and was walking quickly across the room.

"Tina," he called, scrambling to his feet.

Tina stopped. Her back was to him. She didn't turn.

"Tina, where's Tolliver?" he asked.

She didn't respond. She just shook her head slowly.

"Tina?" Newt was getting nervous.

Tina turned slightly. Newt could now see the right side of her face. She had been crying. Newt gasped quietly.

_What happened to her? What did Tolliver do?_

Newt approached her slowly. He raised his hand and rested it on her back. She quickly turned and pressed her face to his chest, pulling him into a hug. She clung to him, her tears staining his shirt. He held her close. One hand rested on her head, gently stroking her hair. The other rested flat on her back, his thumb rubbing up and down gently.

"Tina," he murmured. "Tina . . . shh. It's okay. Everything is okay. You're safe here. You're safe."

Tina was still crying. Newt continued murmuring things in her ear until her tears slowed.

"Tina, what happened?" he asked quietly. "What happened to you?"

She still didn't respond. She just shook her head slightly. Newt shifted his hands, placing one on each of her shoulders. He pushed her away from him and studied her. She kept her head bent and he could only see the right side of her face. Something about the position of her jaw scared him. Her mouth hung slightly open, her jaw in an unnatural position.

Newt gently placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head. She gasped, a look of immense pain crossing her face. He gasped as well. The left side of her face was bruised.

He instantly knew what had happened. Tolliver had slapped her. Anger filled him. He wanted to hurt Tolliver, to make him pay for what he did to Tina. But he knew this wasn't the right time. Tina was in pain and she needed him right now. Tolliver wasn't here at the moment. He couldn't do anything else to her.

"Tina, are you alright?" he asked. He knew she wasn't but he was more interested in seeing how she would respond. She hesitated then shook her head slowly. He frowned slightly. "Can you speak?" She shook her head again.

Newt sighed and pulled her back into a hug, resting the right side of her face against his chest. He pulled out his wand and rested its tip on her left temple. Then he slowly traced it down the side of her face and along her jaw, murmuring a healing spell. The bruise faded and she opened her mouth further. She shifted her jaw slightly then closed her mouth.

"Tina, what happened?" he murmured.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Newt sighed. "I know. I won't make you tell me." He led Tina to the couch and took a seat. She sat down as well, practically in his lap, and curled up against him. He held her close and let her cry.

Looking down at her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her tears away and tell her how he felt: tell her he loved her and hope she'd return the same sentiments. But he knew he couldn't. Not now. She was upset and she was still confused. Saying this would just add to her confusion. He couldn't tell her now if he wanted her to calm down. She wasn't crying at the moment but she was still upset.

"Newt," Tina said presently.

"Hmm." Newt looked down at her, she was staring up at him.

"Stay with me," she murmured.

He raised his hand to her cheeks, brushing away her tears.

"If you want," he said.

"Please."

Newt couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course."


	26. Chapter 26

Tina's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered. She was on the couch in Newt's living room and had just spent the night curled up his arms. She shifted slightly so she could see his face. He was leaning against the back of the couch, still asleep. As she watched his face, she brought her hand up to her jaw. It didn't hurt anymore, Newt had healed it perfectly.

Part of her wanted to stay here, at least until Newt woke up but she was afraid. She was afraid of what the conversation might be, afraid that Newt might regret what he had said. Tina swung her feet off the couch and got up. She started across the room.

"Tina?" Newt's sleepy voice reached her ears. She stopped. His footsteps approached her. "Tina, I - Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

Tina stared straight ahead. She took a deep breath then slowly shook her head. She could feel Newt resting his hand on the middle of her back. Turning to look at him, she offered him a small smile. His hand was now resting on her upper arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her close and, for the first time since her parents had died, she felt truly safe. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"I'll start making breakfast," Newt murmured. He made his way through the door to the kitchen. She followed. He pulled out his wand and started preparing food. She began setting the table, doing it without magic just to make it take longer.

Nagini entered the room just as Tina was dropping into her chair.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Uh - One o'clock," Tina responded. Jacob entered the room as she spoke.

"Then how are you already awake?" Nagini said.

Tina shrugged. She glanced at Newt who offered her a small smile as he set the food on the table. The four of them took their seats.

"Where's Tolliver?" Jacob asked glancing around the table.

Tina shrugged. "How should I know?"

Nagini was looking at her intently. "You know something. There are only four plates at this table."

"I don't know where Tolliver is. All I know is he's not coming to breakfast."

Nagini and Jacob both looked at her curiously but they took their seats without any further questions. Newt sat beside Tina, giving her hand a squeeze under the table. The four of them ate breakfast in comparative silence. When they finished, Jacob and Nagini offered to clear up. Newt went into his basement and Tina wandered back into the living room. A book sat on the table, she picked it up.

It was about magical creatures. She chuckled slightly.

_Of _course_ Newt's reading about magical creatures._

She pulled her wand out and tapped the cover of the book. It flew out of her hands and took its place on a shelf.

The front door opened and Tina spun around, her wand raised.

Bunty came into the house. Tina let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Bunty," she said as the woman pulled off her coat and hung it up. "It's good to see you again."

Bunty came over. "Hello, Tina. Why did you jump when I came in?" She looked at Tina's face. "You look exhausted."

Tina sighed. "A lot happened while you were gone."

Bunty raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tina added quickly.

She made her way upstairs and slipped into her room. Pulling out a fresh set of clothes, she changed and looked at her face in the mirror. She ran her hand over her left cheek. It looked normal and there was no bruising left. She sighed.

Tina's eyes traveled to her closet. She opened the door and looked at the dress inside. Part of her was still amazed that Newt had been so willing to buy the dress for her. She closed the door and left her room, making her way down to the basement to find Newt.

She stopped on a landing and glanced around the room. Newt emerged from an enclosure and Tina quickly made his way over to him.

"Newt!" she called.

He stopped and turned. Seeing her, he set down the bucket he was carrying and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his hands. He grinned at her.

"Hello, Tina. What do you want?"

"I - I wanted to thank you," she said.

"What on earth for?"

Tina blushed slightly. "For - for everything you did for me yesterday. You - you bought me the dress-"

"Which, I noticed, you didn't even wear." Newt gave her a hurt look.

Tina swatted at his arm. "I wasn't going to wear the dress just because Tolliver told me to. I hate dresses."

Newt pouted. "So you didn't like my present?"

"Newt," she groaned. "I love that dress and I'll wear it on a special occasion but wearing it on a date with Tolliver just - It just seemed wrong somehow."

Newt blushed slightly. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Now you've distracted me," Tina complained. "I was trying to thank you for being there for me last night. At the time, I didn't want to see you because I didn't want you to see that I was injured and I didn't want to have to explain what happened to you. I shouldn't- I - I should have known you wouldn't have expected me to explain."

Newt took a careful step forward. "Tina, I'm never going to make you do anything you're not comfortable doing."

Tina smiled at him. "I know. You've proved that enough times. I wasn't thinking clearly. I - I was still in shock."

Newt reached up and barely touched the left side of her face. His touch was so gentle and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Newt, I wanted to tell you what happened last night."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Tina," Newt said.

"No, I want to," Tina insisted. "We - Tolliver took me out to eat and he was talking the whole time. At the end of the meal, he asked me -" Tina blushed. She found herself struggling to say the next words. "He asked me to marry him." She studied Newt's face for a reaction. His expression didn't change but she saw some form of emotion flash through his eyes. "I didn't know what to do," she continued. "I ran off. Tolliver followed me. He started accusing me of cheating on him with you. He said that was why I was staying at your house. I tried to explain what had happened but he slapped me. I - I Disapparated immediately."

Newt was looking at her carefully. "But you didn't get home until one?"

"I - I spent that whole time just walking through London. I didn't want to risk Tolliver finding me and - and I didn't want to see you. I didn't realize you'd be waiting for me. I should have known. You're the only person who really cares about me now."

"What about Jacob and Nagini? They care," Newt pointed out.

Tina smiled slightly. "I know, but you care the most."

She looked up into his face. He offered her a smile. Taking a tiny step forward, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Ever since their kiss that night, she had longed to feel his lips on hers again. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by placing his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer. They kissed slowly, their lips moving in perfect sync. Tina's hand slid up into his hair, her fingers tangling in the soft locks. As Newt's lips moved against hers, all doubts were erased from her mind.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Tina stared into his eyes.

"That might not have been the best idea," Newt murmured.

"Newt," she stammered. "I - I want - I need - I don't - I-" She stopped speaking, trying to collect her thoughts. One thing was clear in her mind and she needed to say it.

"Newt, I - I love you," she whispered.

"You love me?" Newt breathed. Tina nodded. "What about Tolliver?"

"I don't love Tolliver anymore," she explained. "I - I've been wondering if I did for a long time. Queenie was right, he's a taker. You said she called you a giver. That's why being around you makes me feel so much better than being around Tolliver. I didn't understand why I enjoyed being around you so much. Part of me wondered if I loved you but I didn't think that was possible. Now I see I was wrong. I do love you. I really, really love you."

She watched Newt carefully, afraid that he would react badly. His grip on her tightened. "I love you too, Tina," he murmured. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"You loved Tolliver. I didn't think you could love me."

"But you kissed me," Tina pointed out.

"I know." Newt looked sheepish. "I couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful and you were crying and I loved you. I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm glad you kissed me," Tina said.

"But it led to so much pain."

"It doesn't matter. At least I know how I feel now."

Newt smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She leaned in further, deepening the kiss. Kissing Newt felt wonderful. . . . Kissing Newt felt right.


	27. Chapter 27

Newt kissed Tina, pouring everything he had into the kiss. His mind was reeling. This was the woman he loved . . . the woman who loved him. Her one hand was on the back of his head, gently tugging on his hair. The other was in the middle of his back, clutching the fabric of his shirt. His own hands were both on her back, pulling her closer and closer. Their lips fit together perfectly. They were moving in perfect sync.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the sound of a metal bucket hitting the concrete floor. Newt and Tina broke apart and looked up. Bunty was standing at the entrance to a nearby enclosure. Before Newt could react, she had sprinted to the nearest staircase and bolted up it.

Newt gave Tina an apologetic look as he detangled himself from her arms. He dashed after his assistant but she had had a decent head start and was nowhere to be found. He sighed and made his way back to the basement. Tina met him in the narrow hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Why did she run off like that?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"She saw us kissing," Tina replied.

Newt looked at her curiously. "I - So?"

Tina looked at him a slightly amused expression on her face. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he asked, confused.

"Bunty has a crush on you," Tina said. "A really big crush on you."

"What?" Newt exclaimed. "She does? She told you this?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's obvious." She laughed softly and ran a hand through Newt's hair. "Only you wouldn't notice."

Newt frowned again. He looked through the door in the direction of the living room. "Now she's upset with me and I didn't even realize."

"It will be fine," Tina said, taking his hands in hers.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"Of course, she'll come back, Newt," Tina assured. "And when she does, we'll be able to explain everything."

"But what if she's mad at us?"

Tina pulled Newt's hands so they were behind her, circling her in a hug. She let go and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. "I don't think she will be. I know she has a crush on you but I also suspect that, deep down, she knew you didn't notice her."

"Can you talk to her for me?"

Tina laughed. "Yes, but you will have to talk to her yourself as well."

Newt smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. "As long as you do it first."

Tina and Newt made their way back into the basement. She helped him finish feeding his creatures. Then they curled up next to each other on a step and spent the rest of the morning talking. Every few minutes, they would punctuate a sentence with a brief kiss.

Eventually, they knew they had to go back up to prepare lunch. They got to their feet and made their way back up the stairs, hand in hand. After lunch, they retreated back into the basement and spent the rest of the afternoon there. They emerged again for supper and, after the meal, Tina decided she wanted to go to bed. She had only had a few hours of sleep the night before and was exhausted.

Newt escorted her to her room. Before she entered it, she leaned forward and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"I love you," she murmured.

He smiled against her lips. "I love you too."

Tina slipped into her room. Newt entered his own room and flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _She loves me_, he thought, a look of pure wonder and amazement on his face. _She really loves me._

Jacob came in a few minutes later. He gave his friend a curious look.

"We didn't see too much of you and Tina today," he said, taking a seat on his bed.

Newt's grin widened.

Jacob chuckled. "Where were you?"

"In the basement."

"Where's Tolliver?"

"I don't know," Newt said. "But if he shows up he's gonna pay for what he did."

"What did he do?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"He hurt Tina. When she came home, her cheek was bruised and her jaw was broken."

"She looked fine this morning."

Newt looked at Jacob, he had a confused look on his face.

"Magic, Jacob. Magic," he said.

"Right," he said. "So, what's happening between the two of you?"

Newt shrugged. "I don't know yet but whatever it is is wonderful."

"Have you told her how you feel?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"I told her how I felt after she told me how she felt," Newt said.

Jacob grinned. "Well, congratulations buddy."

"Thank you."

Newt woke up late the next morning. He was awoken by a tap on the door.

"Come in," he called sleepily, pushing himself upright and swinging his feet off the bed.

The door opened and Tina entered the room.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she grinned.

Newt got to his feet.

"Morning," he responded. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"What happened to you?" she asked when they broke apart. "You're usually up early."

Newt shrugged. "I slept in."

"Come on," she said. "Jacob's prepared breakfast."

"That's good," he replied. "Just let me change first."

Tina nodded and he kissed her again. She left the room and he changed quickly. Then he joined her in the hallway and they made their way down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Newt," Nagini said.

"Good morning, Nagini."

After breakfast, Tina and Newt offered to clean up. They pulled out their wands and cast spells to clear up. When they were done, they went down into the basement and fed Newt's creatures. After that, they returned to the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch. Nagini was sitting on the floor, practicing Transfiguration.

Tina motioned for her to get to her feet and they began working on different spells. Newt got out a book and began flipping through it. Eventually, he joined Tina in teaching Nagini new spells.

They worked all morning. Nagini was learning a lot. Newt was teaching her different practical spells and household spells. He wasn't the best at them but he was okay. Tina was teaching her different defensive and offensive spells. She was the better of the two at dueling so it was only natural that she should teach it.

As they worked, Newt heard the front door opened. He turned, expecting to see Bunty, but it wasn't her.

It was Tolliver.

He strode confidently into the room. Newt glanced at Tina. There was a look of terror in her eyes that he had never seen before. He took a step in front of her, moving to defend her.

"Tina, baby," Tolliver started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just lost my temper. You were being-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because something inside Newt snapped. He tossed his wand into a corner and punched Tolliver directly in the face. The man staggered backward, blood pouring from his nose. Newt heard Tina gasp behind him.

"What, on earth, was that for?" Tolliver demanded.

Newt approached him threateningly. "I warned you. I told you what would happen if you hurt Tina."

"I didn't mean it."

"Maybe not, but you've proven yourself to be a violent person and I'm not going to risk Tina ever getting hurt again." Newt grabbed Tolliver by the front of his coat. "Now you listen here. You've got ten minutes to get you things and get out. Go back to New York and stay there because if I ever see you near my house again you'll be under arrest before you know it."

Tolliver snorted, getting blood all over Newt's shirt. He was trying to look brave but Newt could see he was terrified.

"You can't arrest me," he sneered.

Newt laughed. "I can't do it personally but my brother is an Auror. Now: ten minutes. Go."

He released Tolliver and the man sprinted up the stairs. He felt Tina's hands on his back, clutching his shirt. He turned to look at her. She looked scared.

"Tina, I'm so sorry. I-"

"He punched you, didn't he?"

"What?"

"Tolliver punched you," she repeated. "That's why you came home with blood on your clothes."

Newt looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I - I didn't want to hurt you." He looked up and gently touched her cheek. "I see how well that worked," he added dryly. He noticed his hand was covered in blood. Tina must have seen it as well because she took his hand and pointed her wand at it. The blood vanished. She also vanished the blood off his shirt.

"Thank you," Tina murmured. "Thank you for defending me."

"I'll always be there for you."

Tina smiled up at him then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss. They broke apart, remembering they weren't alone in the room. They looked around, embarrassed. Jacob and Nagini both grinned at them.

A few minutes later, Tolliver came back down the stairs, his suitcase in his hand. He gave both Newt and Tina a dirty look as he passed but he left without saying anything.

Tina turned back to Newt.

"Newt, what are we?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? We can't just be friends," she pointed out. "Friends don't kiss each other the way we do."

"I don't know what we are," Newt admitted. He studied her face. "Could- Could we go out to dinner tomorrow? You know, together - Just the two of us."

"Of course," she said. Kissing him again.


	28. Chapter 28

Tina woke up is a strange state of excitement. She wasn't sure why she was so excited. Then she remembered.

_I'm going to supper with Newt today. We're going on our first date._

She was suddenly nervous.

_What if this doesn't go well?_ she wondered. _First dates have a habit of going wrong._

Tina climbed out of bed and changed. She heard the rustling of sheets behind her and turned to see Nagini sitting up in her bed.

"Good morning, Tina," the girl said sleepily.

"Good morning," Tina responded, grinning.

Nagini laughed. "You're very excited."

Tina's grin widened as she straightened the things on her dresser.

"You really love Newt, don't you?"

Tina turned and leaned against her dresser. She let out a happy sigh. "I really do. He's so sweet and kind and loving." She laughed. "Now I'm starting to sound like an idiot." She paused. "The thing is, I've never known what real love was. I thought I was in love with Tolliver but now I see that it wasn't really love. I loved him but I didn't love him nearly as much as I love Newt."

Nagini got to her feet. "It's good to see you so happy," she said.

Tina grinned again and pulled open the door. She left the room and nearly walked straight into Newt. His arms circled her before she could react.

"Good morning," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips. Pulling away, he stared at her intently.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I still can't believe this is really happening," he breathed. "Every morning when I wake up I'm afraid it was all just a dream and then I remember it's really real."

Tina leaned forward and kissed him again. "It is real," murmured. "It's very real."

Newt released her and they made their way downstairs. Jacob was already there and Nagini joined them shortly. When they finished breakfast, Newt went down to the basement. Tina and Nagini went into the living room to work on magic. A few minutes after they started, the front door opened and Bunty came in. She quickly dashed through the room in the direction of the basement.

Tina and Nagini glanced at each other.

"Go talk to her," Nagini whispered.

"What?"

"I assume she's upset about you and Newt and I know Newt's not going to talk to her so you should."

Tina sighed and looked towards the basement. "Alright." Slipping her wand back in her pocket, she made her way down into the basement. She found Bunty relatively quickly. The woman had started working immediately.

"Bunty?" she asked hesitantly.

Bunty spun around. "Tina!" she exclaimed. She quickly pushed past her.

"Bunty, wait," Tina called. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Bunty said but she stopped anyway.

"I know why you're upset."

Bunty spun around. "Do you?" she challenged.

"Yes," Tina responded gently. "I know how you feel about Newt. I've seen how nervous you get around him."

Bunty sighed and looked down. "I always knew he didn't feel the same. I always knew he never even noticed me but somehow seeing him with you was - it just confirmed-" She broke off. "I - I'm happy for you, I really am, and I hope the two of you will be happy together."

"Th- thank you," Tina stammered, momentarily taken aback.

Bunty laughed slightly. "Besides, you're one of the only friends I've ever had. I'm not going to throw that away just because Newt likes you more than me."

"So, we're still friends?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

They stood their awkwardly for about a minute. Bunty was the first to break the silence.

"I need to get back to work."

"Right."

Tina stared at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair once again. She sighed.

_This is about as good as it's gonna get._

"You nervous?"

Tina glanced at Nagini. "A bit," she admitted.

"You'll be fine. You're going out with Newt. What could go wrong?"

"Well, considering the situations I've been in with him before, a lot could go wrong," Tina laughed. "But you're right. It'll be fine."

Tina got to her feet and smoothed down her blouse. "Wish us luck."

Nagini grinned at her. "I would but I don't think you need it."

"Thanks." Tina pulled the door open and made her way downstairs. Newt was waiting for her, pacing back and forth in the living room. She hesitated on the last step. She could hear him speaking.

"But, Jacob, I-"

He broke off when he noticed Tina. She slowly made her way over to him.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

Tina gave him a curious look. "I look exactly the same as I always do."

"And you always look beautiful."

Newt and Tina both blushed and glanced at their feet.

"Let's go," Newt said presently.

Tina nodded and followed him to the door. They pulled on their coats and left the house. Newt took Tina's hand and Disapparated. When they appeared in an alley, he released her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

"Newt," she groaned. She caught up and grabbed his hand. "We can hold hands, you know."

He looked sheepish. "I know. I'm just not used to this."

Tina offered him a smile and they continued walking. Newt led her to a small No-Maj restaurant. It was a lovely little place. It wasn't anything Tolliver would have taken her to. They went inside and were escorted to a small table in a corner. They ordered their food and fell to talking. It was easy to talk to Newt. When she had gone on dates with Tolliver, he had done most of the talking and she had been content to just listen. However, when she was with Newt it was easy to talk to him, both of them swapping stories about different things, mostly magical creatures. Their food came and they ate slowly, trying to make the experience last as long as possible.

When they finished the meal, Newt paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Tina took his hand and they laced their fingers together. They began walking through the streets of London, not caring where they were going. They talked occasionally but were mostly content to walk in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence.

Eventually, Tina released Newt's hand and slipped her arm around Newt's waist. He responded the same way and pulled her closer, holding her to him. As they continued walking, they heard the clock strike eleven.

"It's getting late," Newt observed quietly.

Tina looked up at him. "Let's go home."

He looked down at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"You called it home."

She offered him a smile. "That's because it is home."


	29. Chapter 29

Newt had just set down the final bucket of feed when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist. He turned and wrapped his arms around Tina's shoulders.

"Hello, there," he said, laughing slightly.

Tina grinned at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he disentangled himself from her arms and moved to straighten the things on his desk. She dropped into his chair.

"I still can't believe this," she sighed happily.

"What?" Newt gave her a curious look.

"We started dating in the middle of October and it's almost December," she said. "We've been dating for over a month."

"Well?" Newt said. He glanced at her nervously.

"What? You think I'm going to say I'm tired of you?"

Newt's gaze dropped to the desk. "N - no, I-"

"Newt, I could never get tired of you," Tina said. Getting to her feet, she made her way over to him and rested a hand on his arm. "You know that, right?"

Newt nodded slowly. "I know."

There was a pause. "What are you doing now?" Tina asked.

"I was going to work on my manuscript but if you want we can do something el-"

"Let's go on a walk," she interrupted.

"A walk? Where?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. Just through London, I guess."

"Okay." Newt quickly adjusted a few things on his desk. Then he joined Tina and they left the house. They began walking arm in arm through the streets of London. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"I've never been particularly fond of the city," Newt murmured eventually.

"I've always lived in the city," Tina responded. "I've pretty much spent my whole life in New York City, except for when I was at Ilvermorny."

"Where exactly is Ilvermorny?" Newt asked.

"It's in Massachusetts." Tina paused. "You didn't grow up in London?"

Newt shook his head. "I grew up in a large house on the outskirts of London. The house was pretty much in the countryside and it was quite wonderful. I spent quite a lot of time exploring the woods near our house when I was young."

"Newt, can I ask you something?" Tina said hesitantly.

"Of course you can," he replied.

"It's kind of a personal question," she continued.

Newt glanced at her. "You can ask me anything, Tina."

"I - I was wondering about your parents. I mean, you've never mentioned them and I don't even know if they're alive or not."

"Oh-" Newt was startled. "I - I guess I haven't mentioned them."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, they're alive."

"Well then, why haven't you ever mentioned them?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, I just never thought about them. I mean, you've never mentioned your parents," Newt pointed out.

"My parents are dead, Newt. There's not much to say about them."

"Right."

"Tell me about them," she urged.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"Why don't you talk about them?"

"I don't know," Newt said. "I suppose it's because I never had a very strong relationship with them. My mum was nice enough, she bred Hippogriffs, but we were never very close. My father, on the other hand, was almost never at home. He worked for the Ministry and spent a lot of time on business trips in Europe. When he was home, he didn't have much time for Theseus or me.

"Theseus was always the preferred child anyway, at least by my father. I think my mom loved us both equally. Anyway, my father liked Theseus more than me. I don't think he really wanted a second child. I've always suspected the only reason he wanted a son was to continue the Scamander line. He was the one who pushed Theseus to work for the Ministry. Theseus wanted to be a teacher. Our father wanted him to work as an ambassador for the Ministry, just like he did but Theseus refused. He agreed to work for the Ministry if he could choose his job. Our father gave him a list of the jobs he could choose from. The only option Theseus was interested in was being an Auror, which was also the job my father had been hesitant to put on the list.

"Theseus was the eldest and the one who would inherit the house and most of the money. He was the one who would represent the Scamanders. He always had to be on his best behavior and was expected to do well in school. My father freaked out whenever he got in trouble but he didn't care what I did. I was in detention so many times, mostly because of something to do with magical creatures, and he never cared. My parents didn't even care when I was expelled. I did manage to finish my education but my parents didn't care what I did with my life. I don't think they would have let me pursue Magizoology if they had cared. I mean, even though my mother bred Hippogriffs that was more of a hobby, they wouldn't have considered Magizoology as an appropriate job for a Scamander."

"I'm so sorry," Tina murmured, resting a hand on his arm.

Newt shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, at least I had parents. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to grow up without them."

"It was difficult," she said. "But where are your parents now?"

"Ever since they retired, they've spent a lot of time traveling. They were in France when I had my book signing. That's why they didn't come."

"And right now?"

"Uh, somewhere in Europe, I think," Newt said. "I believe they left England in August to travel all over Europe. I don't think they've been back since. I know they were proud that Theseus got engaged, though that was probably just because he was marrying Leta and the name Lestrange is such a well known and respected name. I wonder what they're going to think when they learn she's gone. They'll probably be upset because, if Theseus doesn't get married, he won't have any sons and the name Scamander would be lost."

"Well, what about you?" Tina asked. "You could have kids."

Newt chuckled. "I suspect they don't think I'll ever get married. I never thought I would either but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

Newt blushed. "I don't know. I'm just saying, I might like to get married at some point." He looked down, not knowing why he had said that.

They fell silent. As they continued down the streets of London, it started to drizzle.

Newt groaned. "It's raining again."

"What? You don't like rain?"

"I don't mind it," he shrugged. "But I prefer not being in it."

"I love the rain."

Tina let go of Newt's arm and skipped ahead of him. She opened her arms wide and spun in a circle. The rain started coming down harder, drenching them.

"Tina," Newt complained. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the nearest alley. "We should go home or we'll catch a cold."

"Rain doesn't make you sick," Tina laughed.

"I know that, but it's almost November. It's getting colder and if you stay wet you'll get cold and you will get a cold."

"A few more minutes won't hurt," Tina argued. She threw her arms around Newt's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He laughed as their lips met before melting into the kiss. Moving one hand to her head, he tangled his fingers in her wet hair. They kissed passionately, ignoring the rain pounding on their heads and ignoring the people walking past the alley. They finally broke apart, stared at each other, and started laughing.

"Come on, Tina," Newt said. "You've had your few minutes."

Tina grinned and Disapparated. They appeared on the front step to their house and quickly made their way inside. Newt pulled out his wand and cast a spell to dry them off. He watched Tina as she pulled off her coat, giving it a good shake. She looked up at him and grinned. Then she ran a hand through her hair, pulling out a few tangles. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen it before. It was already to her collar. She had decided to grow her hair out and Newt loved how her longer hair looked.

"You're staring at me again," she observed, smiling slightly.

"I think you should know why by now," he replied, blushing.

Tina blushed as well. "What? Because I'm so beautiful?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course," he replied, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I still don't know how you think I'm beautiful," she sighed.

Newt shook his head. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I don't want you to ever doubt that."


	30. Chapter 30

_December . . ._

It was December. Tina hadn't fully realized that fact until after breakfast. When the realization had hit her, she had gone back up to the landing she had spent her first few weeks in London on. She knew that Newt would be along shortly but he was feeding his creatures at the moment so she had a few minutes to think.

_December . . . _

December meant Christmas. Tina had always loved Christmas. It had always been a time when she could allow herself to escape; to forget all the problems that she had. She and Queenie had always spent Christmas together. Tina had always made a point of buying a tree. She and her sister had then decorated the tree together. On Christmas day, they had exchanged gifts, even though Queenie had always known exactly what Tina had bought her.

But now everything was different. Queenie wasn't here and Tina was facing a Christmas alone.

Tina smiled slightly. _Except I'm not alone. I have Newt, and Jacob and Nagini._

Newt appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing back up here again?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Thinking," she responded.

"About?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?" he repeated.

"Uh huh." She paused. "What do you do for Christmas?"

Newt shrugged. "Nothing really. I mean, when you live by yourself it's kind of pointless."

"Do you ever get a tree?"

"Occasionally. What do you do for Christmas?"

"Queenie and I would decorate the house and a tree and we would get each other presents," she started. She went on to tell Newt about the different things she and her sister had done for different Christmasses. As she spoke, he had slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Eventually, she sighed. "This is my first Christmas without her."

"I know," Newt murmured. "I'm sure you miss her."

"I do," Tina replied. Then she added, "But this is our first Christmas together."

Newt chuckled. "It is," he agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked.

He offered her a lopsided grin. "I've got a few things planned but they're a surprise so don't ask me what they are."

Tina laughed. "Okay, then. I won't."

"Good," Newt said. "Now, I need to go out of the house to pick a few things up."

"Can I come?"

"No," he grinned. "That would ruin the surprise."

"Newt," Tina groaned as he scrambled to his feet and dashed down the stairs. Pushing herself off the ground, she followed after him. He disappeared into his office and emerged with his case then made his way upstairs. She caught up to him at the front door where he had stopped to pull on his coat. He gave her a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you later," he murmured. Then he left the house. Tina sighed and returned to the living room.

Nagini and Jacob were both in there.

"Where did you vanish to?" Nagini asked. "I thought we were going to work on Transfiguration."

"I know. I'm sorry, I needed some time to think," Tina explained. "But I'm here now. Let's get to work." She pulled out her wand and Nagini did the same. They worked quietly for a while. Nagini had improved quite a lot in the last month and was now able to perform more complicated Transfigurations.

Eventually, Tina moved to sit on the couch with Jacob as Nagini continued practicing.

"What do you usually do for Christmas, Jacob?" she asked a few moments later.

"I don't usually do much. I'm usually alone so never did much," he replied.

"Newt said pretty much the same thing," Tina said.

"I've never celebrated Christmas before," Nagini commented.

"You haven't?" Jacob and Tina asked at the same time.

The girl shook her head. "My parents died when I was young. At least, I think that's what happened. I don't actually know."

"Oh," Tina said. "I'm sorry."

Nagini shrugged and went back to her work.

Newt returned a few hours later, a huge smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Tina laughed as she helped him pull his coat off.

His grin widened. "You'll see," he replied. He pushed past her and made his way over to the living room. She hung his coat up and joined him. He was setting his case on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

Nagini got to her feet and approached him.

"I've got a surprise for all of you," Newt declared, throwing the lid of his case open.

The four of them crowded around the case and looked inside. All Tina could see was green but the smell was distinctly familiar.

"Is that a tree?" Nagini asked.

"It's our Christmas tree," Newt declared.

Nagini gasped and looked up at him. He had moved away and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at one of the armchairs and was levitating it to another part of the room. Then he motioned for them to step away from the case. They obeyed and he pointed his wand at it. The tree slowly floated out the case, settling in the place Newt had cleared.

"It's not very big," he said as they admired it. "But then again, neither is this house."

"Newt, it's perfect," Tina breathed. He made his way over to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

He pointed his wand back into the case and a pile of boxes floated out.

"Now let's decorate it," he said.

They opened the boxes to reveal beautiful glass balls and other colorful ornaments. They began hanging them on the tree, working without magic. There were also long strings of greenery that Newt and Tina used magic to hang around the room.

When they had hung everything up, they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"We don't have any lights," Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, right." Newt pulled out his wand and made his way over to the tree. He waved his wand around the tree, conjuring a handful of tiny fairies that settled themselves on the branches, illuminating the tree. They flitted from branch to branch, making the tree look alive.

"It's so beautiful," Nagini breathed. She hesitated. "Won't the Muggles be able to see that through the window?"

Newt shook his head. "They won't notice it. It'll look normal through the window."

Tina studied the tree. "There is one thing you forgot, Newt. You didn't get anything for the top."

Newt snapped his fingers. "I nearly forgot. I didn't get anything because I already have something." He vanished from the room, making his way up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a dusty box. Setting it on the coffee table, he used his wand to remove all the dust. Then he opened the box to reveal a simple glass star. Lifting the star from the box, he slowly made his way to the tree and carefully placed it on the top of the tree.

As he let go, the star transformed. It was still a star but it seemed to glow with a light of is own. It seemed to move, sending lights dancing across the room.

"There we go," he said.

Tina joined him by the tree and he slipped an arm around her waist. She sighed and leaned into him, admiring the tree. A moment later, they heard Jacob clearing his throat. The sound was accompanied by Nagini's giggles. They turned to look at the pair of them. They were standing on the other side of the room. Nagini had her wand in her hand, pointing it at a spot above Newt and Tina's heads. They both glanced up.

Newt and Tina glanced at each other. Then their gazes traveled upward to see what Jacob and Nagini were looking at.

A sprig of mistletoe floated above them.

Tina felt herself blush. Glancing down at Newt, she was surprised to find him looking at her. He was blushing as well but she had expected him to be avoiding her gaze. They had kissed many times before but the thought of having an audience embarrassed her.

Newt leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was brief but it was soft and sweet. They pulled away and Newt reached up to grab the mistletoe from the air.

"I think I'll put this somewhere a little more private," he murmured, quiet enough that only Tina could hear him. They both blushed intensely, glancing at Jacob and Nagini.

"Happy Christmas, Tina," Newt said a moment later.

Tina grinned at him. "Merry Christmas, Newt."


	31. Chapter 31

It was only a few days until Christmas and Newt had decided to take everyone to Diagon Alley so they could do some shopping. They reached the busy street and decided to split up. Jacob and Nagini had gone off in one direction, leaving Tina and Newt to do their shopping. They had agreed to meet in an hour to switch groups.

Newt slipped an arm around Tina's waist and they slowly made their way along the row of shops.

"Honestly, I'm nervous about leaving Jacob and Nagini alone," Tina murmured. "I mean, Jacob's a No-Maj and Nagini doesn't know_ that_ much magic yet."

Newt shrugged. "She knows enough and I'm sure that if they are attacked, someone will probably be nearby to protect them. We're on a street full of magical people."

"I know, but its still-"

"You know very well that they wanted to give us time alone."

"Because we can't get that at home?" Tina asked dryly. Then she laughed. "I am glad to be with you though."

"So am I," Newt replied.

They made their way into a nearby shop and wandered around, trying to decide what to get for Jacob and Nagini. Jacob's gift was easy. Newt and Tina decided to get him a collection of cooking utensils that had been enchanted to work by themselves with no extra magic needed. Then they each chose some little magical trinkets for Nagini.

Tina suggested they go to the bookshop so Newt took her to Flourish and Blotts.

"Newt, look," she exclaimed as they reached the shop.

"What?" he asked.

"It's your book," she replied, pointing to the window. Sure enough, a stack of many copies Newt's book sat there. A sign above it read 'Best Seller'.

"Your book is doing so well," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Newt looked down and blushed. "I guess it is," he murmured. "I don't know why though. It's not very good."

"Newt, what are you talking about?" Tina demanded, forcing him to look at her. "I read your book and I thought it was wonderful. I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't like it."

"You read my book?" Newt asked.

Tina laughed slightly. "I've told you this before."

"I know." He hesitated. "You actually bought the book?"

"Of course I did, Newt. It was one of my favorite books. I still know where it is unless Queenie moved it. Of course, it's still in New York, along with a number of other things I'd like to have. I'd like to go back and get them at some point." Her voice had lowered as she spoke and Newt suspected she was just thinking out loud.

Newt suddenly felt guilty. "Tina, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring you a copy. I really wanted to but the Ministry-"

"Wouldn't let you travel," Tina finished. "I know. It's okay. I understand everything now. I know it wasn't your fault." She offered him a smile.

Newt stared at Tina but his mind had wandered. It had settled on a small, rectangular package that sat in the back of one of his desk drawers, underneath the passport he hadn't been able to use for a whole year. It was a copy of his book, the very first copy to be precise. He had been planning to take it to Tina but his request to travel back to New York had been denied. He had considered sending it to her along with an apology and an explanation as to why he couldn't bring it himself. However, somehow that felt wrong. He had wanted to hand it to her personally but he had still sent the apology . . . and Tina had misinterpreted it . . . and the magazine.

"Newt?" Tina's voice cut through his thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

"Hmm," he said.

"You drifted off."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go inside," Newt murmured.

They entered the shop and began wandering around. Together, they picked out a few books that they thought either Jacob or Nagini would enjoy. Tina pointed out that Nagini had been asking if she could have some spell books to use to improve her skills. Newt picked out a set of books that he knew had some more challenging spells that were clearly explained and easy to understand.

They were about to leave the shop when a voice called out.

"Newt Scamander?"

Newt turned to see a man approaching them.

"Y - yes," he stammered.

"You're really Newt Scamander?" the man asked.

"Uh - yes."

"My children love your book!" he exclaimed. "I loved it too, of course, but we only have one copy in the house. My children both wanted their own copies so I decided to get them their own for Christmas. I never could have dreamed that I would meet you here."

Newt glanced at Tina. She was standing off to one side, pretending to be completely absorbed with the book in her hands, but she had a huge grin plastered on her face. He looked back at the man in front of him and extended a hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he said hesitantly.

"My name's James Underwood," he said. He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Do you think you could sign the books for my kids?"

"O - of course," Newt stammered.

Underwood produced a quill and some ink. He pulled two copies of Newt's book out of a package and offered them to Newt.

"Their names are Theresa and Eric."

Newt nodded and proceeded to sign each book, writing a short message before signing his name. He handed the books back to Underwood who thanked him several times before leaving the shop. Tina appeared beside Newt.

"See, people love your book," she laughed.

"You could have helped me," Newt said, scowling at her. "You know I hate talking to people."

"He wanted to see you, not me," she replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here before anyone else realizes who I am."

Tina laughed and slipped her arm through his. They left the shop and made their way to the place they had agreed to meet Jacob and Nagini. The two of them were already there. There was a short discussion of who would go with whom. In the end, Jacob and Tina set off together while Newt and Nagini remained where they were.

"So where do you want to go?" Newt asked Nagini.

"You don't have a preference?"

"I'm still thinking but what do you want to get Jacob?"

"I don't know. What do you get a Muggle in a Magical shop?"

"Tina and I got him enchanted cooking utensils and a couple of books."

"That was good. What should I get him?"

They stood there discussing for a few more minutes. Nagini finally decided to get him a matching scarf and gloves that would keep him warm no matter how cold it got. Newt took her to where she could purchase it.

"Now what are you going to get Tina?" she asked.

Newt hesitated. "I think I already have something for her."

"When, why don't you get her something else? She's your girlfriend. You can get her as many things as you want."

"I don't know what else to get her," he said.

"Why don't you get her a necklace or something? I think she'd like that."

Newt nodded and they made their way to a jewelry shop. They wandered around, looking at the different necklaces.

"What about this one?" Nagini asked, pointing to a silver chain with a blue stone.

Newt shrugged. "I like that one better," he replied. He indicated a silver chain with a silver pendant. There was a diamond in the center and a few small diamonds along the top.

"That one is nice," she said. "Why don't you get it?"

Newt hesitated. "I don't know. I - I feel like . . ." He trailed off. His gaze had slid to something beside the necklace.

"Oh, come on," Nagini said.

"I'll get it," Newt said.

"Good." She grinned at him and began wandering around the shop. Newt made his way to the counter and made his purchases. He put the box with the necklace in it into the bag he was carrying but he slipped the smaller box into his pocket before joining Nagini at the entrance to the shop. They left it and Newt began leading her down the street.

"We just need to pick up some candy and some wizard crackers," he said.

"What's a wizard cracker?" Nagini asked.

"It's a magical Christmas cracker," Newt said.

"Okay then, what's a Christmas cracker?"

Newt glanced at her. "You'll see."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Nagini spoke.

"So, when are you going to give it to her?" she asked.

"Give what to who?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, poking Newt in the side. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"I don't - I don't know what you're talking about," he said. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Will you give it to her for Christmas?" Nagini persisted.

Newt hesitated. "I don't know if I will give it to her."

"You bought it," she pointed out. "You have to give it to her."

"I'll give it to her at some point."

"You should give it to her for Christmas."

"I-I'll see," Newt sighed. "Maybe I will."


	32. Chapter 32

Tina was supposed to be setting the table but she wasn't. She had stopped, still holding a plate, and leaned against the edge of the table, studying Newt. She had been doing this a lot recently, ever since they had gotten back from their shopping trip, to be precise. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. Something was different about him. Something was off.

_He's not acting like himself_, she mused. Then she hesitated. That wasn't it. _It's not that he's not acting like himself, its that he is acting like himself. He's acting like the Newt I met in New York._ Ever since they had returned from Diagon Alley, ever since she and Jacob had rejoined Newt and Nagini, Tina realized, Newt had reverted back to his intensely shy self. He rarely met people's gaze and his speech was mumbled. She was reminded of her first dinner with him, just over a year ago, back in her apartment in New York.

In a way, he was acting even shyer, than then. He would still speak to Tina, and occasionally give her a brief kiss, but he seemed to be avoiding her. _But he's not doing it on purpose_, she thought. _I don't think he even realizes he's doing it._

Newt was finishing up breakfast. He turned to set the food on the table, meeting Tina's stare for a split second. He looked away immediately and mumbled something about needing to find Jacob and Nagini. Tina set the plate on the table and began to take a step forward. However, before she could speak, and before Newt could run off, Jacob entered the room.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Jacob," Tina said, suppressing a sigh.

A moment later, Nagini burst into the room, a look of excitement on her face.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed. "Come see!"

She grabbed Tina and Newt, dragging them into the living room. Jacob trailed dutifully behind.

"See!"

Sure enough, a light blanket of snow already coated the ground and it was snowing steadily. The world outside looked beautiful.

"Have you never seen snow before?" Jacob asked.

"I have once," Nagini replied. "Last year. With the circus. We were touring America during December and it was snowing many places. I've never really been in it though."

"Maybe we can go out once it's stopped snowing and there's a little more snow on the ground," Tina offered.

"Can we?" Nagini asked, excitement apparent in her eyes.

"I don't see why not."

"But let's have breakfast first," Jacob said.

Tina spent the morning helping Bunty rearrange boxes of supplies. They had been talking as they worked and Bunty was currently telling her how she had met Andrew Whittaker, the man she had been dating for almost a month.

Newt entered the room. When he realized they were there, he quickly apologized, snatched something off a shelf, and retreated from the room. Tina and Bunty glanced at each other.

"He's been acting different," Tina pointed out. "Have you noticed?"

"I have," Bunty said. "And I've also noticed he's only really doing it around you."

"Me?" Tina asked. "But why would he be acting differently around me? We've been dating for two months. You'd think he would be used to being around me by now."

Bunty shrugged. "I don't know. You know him better than I do."

"But you've known him longer," Tina argued.

"And he always acted like this. He only started acting more outgoing when the three of you joined us."

Tina frowned slightly, staring thoughtfully at the door Newt had vanished through.

"Come on, Tina," Bunty said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Let's get this done."

They continued working, stopping only for a short lunch. When they were finally finished, they made their way back up to where Nagini was busy practicing Transfiguration. Jacob was in the kitchen, baking and filling the whole house with wonderful smells. Tina guessed that Newt was still down in the basement.

Jacob joined them a few minutes later. He greeted them cheerfully as he took a seat. Bunty decided that it would be best if she went home while it wasn't snowing too heavily. Newt entered the room just as she made her way over to the door.

"You're off?" he asked her.

She nodded as she pulled on her coat. "Yes. I'll see you in a couple of days. I hope you have a Happy Christmas."

"You too," Newt replied. Tina studied him as he watched his assistant leave the house. He turned and noticed her, immediately becoming the awkward person he had been the year before.

Before either of them could say anything, Nagini had jumped to her feet and rushed to the window.

"It's stopped snowing! Can we go outside?" she exclaimed.

Tina laughed. "Well, Newt? Can we?"

Newt glanced up, meeting her gaze for a split second. He offered her a smile. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Nagini dashed to the door and began pulling on her coat. The other three followed suit. They left the house and Nagini dashed to the middle of the street. She threw her arms wide and spun in a circle, looking at the street around her.

Tina admired the sight. The snow had blanketed the street and the buildings on it. Everything was covered in a couple inches of the crisp, powdery snow. She looked down the street. A few children had come out of the houses along the row and had begun a snowball fight.

A smile spread across her face, it had been years since she had had a snowball fight. The last time had been her last year at Ilvermorny. Queenie had dragged her away from her textbooks, forcing her to take her mind off her studies for one afternoon and they had had a marvelous snowball fight. It had started out when Queenie had thrown a snowball, hitting Tina right in the back. They had spent the next half hour throwing snowballs at each other. Then they had pulled out their wands and started using magic to dump huge piles of snow on each other. When the sun finally started to go down, they had made their way back inside to dry off and warm up. Somehow, Queenie had managed to get them cocoa and cookies and they had spent the rest of the evening sitting curled up by the fire, talking and laughing.

Tina was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden impact in her shoulder, followed by several ice cold drops on her face. She spun around. Nagini stood a few feet away, laughing. She was already holding another handful of snow and forming it into a ball. Tina grinned and leaned down to grab her own handful of snow, expertly packing it into a ball. She jumped out of the way of Nagini next attack and threw her own snowball, catching the girl in the chest.

Nagini's next snowball was aimed at Jacob. Then Jacob threw one at Newt and the fight was properly on. They spent the next hour throwing snow at each other.

Tina began packing a new handful of snow into a ball. She glanced at her next target: Newt. He stood with his back to her, staring at the half-formed ball of snow in his hands. He seemed to have drifted off. Deciding to wake him up, she threw her snowball at him. The well-aimed projectile hit him in the back of the head. He started and turned. Offering Tina a smile, he casually tossed his snowball in her direction. She jumped back, trying to avoid it, but it hit her right in the stomach. She grinned and darted towards Newt, tackling him to the ground. They fell together, landing in a snowbank.

The two of them began struggling to get to their feet but the quickly realized it was impossible. Nagini and Jacob had stopped throwing snowballs to laugh at the struggling couple. Tina tried to scowl as she motioned for them to help but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Nagini hurried over and hauled her out of the snow. Jacob did the same to Newt.

They realized it was starting to get dark so they made their way back inside. When they had shut the door. Newt and Tina pulled out their wands, casting spells to dry everyone off.

"That was fun," Nagini observed through chattering teeth.

"Yes, it was," Tina agreed. "Now why don't we go warm up by the fire."

The girl nodded and they quickly made their way to the living room. Tina got out a couple of blankets and handed one to Nagini.

"Jacob and I are going to go make something to drink," Newt declared. He motioned for the other man to follow him and they disappeared into the kitchen. They reappeared a few minutes later, carrying a tray with four steaming mugs on it and a plate of Jacob's cookies.

The four of them sat by the fire, drinking their cocoa and eating the cookies. Newt had pulled out a book and begun reading it out loud. His soft, gentle voice filled the room and the other three sat in silence.

When he had finished the story, Nagini and Jacob decided to go up to their rooms. Tina cleaned up the mugs and plate. When she returned to the living room, Newt was sitting in an armchair, a book open in his hands. She made her way over to him. He looked up and she took a seat on his lap. His arms slipped around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"Hello, Newt," Tina murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello," he said.

"You've been acting strange," she said.

"I have?" Newt asked. He seemed bewildered.

"Mhmm," she replied. "At least to me. And you seem to be ignoring me."

"Oh," Newt glanced down at the arm of the chair. "I didn't realize- I wasn't trying to."

"I know you weren't," Tina replied softly.

Newt's gaze flickered up to meet hers. Before he could look away, she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. Tina was afraid he was going to pull away but instead, his arms shifted, one hand remaining flat on the small of her back, the other slipping up to her tangle in her hair, deepening the kiss. They were so close, closer than they had been in days.

_But not as close as we've been before_, Tina thought wistfully as Newt pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Newt staring at her, actually meeting her gaze.

"I love you, Tina," he murmured.

Tina smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Newt."


	33. Chapter 33

Newt held Tina closer to him. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and her arms were around his waist, her hands tucked between him and the chair. They had been sitting there for nearly an hour, neither of them saying anything.

Newt was beginning to wonder if Tina had fallen asleep. He shifted slightly so he could look down and see her face. She looked up at him, a peaceful expression on her face.

_I have been acting differently around her_, he realized. _But I can't help it. I'm just so nervous. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't made that promise to Nagini._

Tina yawned, moving a hand from behind him to cover her mouth.

"We should go to bed," Newt murmured.

"Can't we stay here?"

"No, Tina. We need to sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas."

Tina sighed, moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

"I don't want to move," she mumbled.

Newt chuckled. He shifted himself out from underneath her and struggled to his feet. Her arms were still around his neck and she was refusing to let go. Laughing slightly, he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. When they reached the hallway, he set her down in front of her door.

"Good night, Tina," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good night," she mumbled sleepily.

Newt watched as she entered her room, shutting the door behind her. He turned started to open his door. Then he hesitated. He quickly made his way down to the basement and pulled open a drawer in his desk. He reached into the back of it, pulling out the package that sat there.

He tugged the knotted string loose and gently pushed the brown paper away to reveal a blue and gold book. He grabbed a quill and dipped it in a bottle of ink. Carefully lifting the cover he moved to sign the book. Then he hesitated.

_What do I say?_

His eyes flickered up to the dedication.

_This book is dedicated to Bunty, for taking care of my creatures while I was away researching information for my book; to Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein, for the help they provided me in New York and for showing me how important it is to have friends; and especially to Tina Goldstein, the most amazing person I have ever met. This I doubt this book would exist if not for her._

He had been so nervous as he wrote that. He hadn't been sure if he had been overstepping his bounds. Now he knew Tina wouldn't mind it but she might have when the book was released.

Newt lowered the quill to the page and slowly began to write.

_This copy belongs to Tina Goldstein, the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met, and the only woman I've ever loved._

_I know you can get through this, Tina. You are a very strong woman, you can handle anything. I hope you never doubt yourself and remember that I love you with my whole heart._

_Newt Scamander_

Newt read through the message. When he was satisfied that there were no mistakes, he closed the book and wrapped it up again. He pulled out his wand and transfigured the heavy brown paper into slightly thinner green paper. Then he transfigured the string into a red ribbon, tying it into a bow and attaching a tag with Tina's name on it. He made his way back up to his room, dropping the package under the tree with the other presents as he passed.

Nagini was the first to wake up the next morning and was very quick to wake everyone else up. Newt and Jacob joined her and Tina in the hall and she darted down the stairs. Jacob chuckled and followed after her. Newt turned and pulled Tina into a hug.

"Good morning, Tina," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Happy Christmas."

Tina smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Newt studied her eyes. Then he remembered what was in his dresser drawer. Suddenly nervous, he dropped his gaze.

"Why don't you go downstairs, Tina?" he mumbled. "I'll be along in a minute."

She nodded and started down the steps. Newt turned and went back to his room. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed the key that lay in the back. He used that to unlock a small drawer in the top center of the dresser. Pulling it open, he stared the small box inside. As he moved to pick it up, he hesitated. An internal battle had begun.

_I can't do this. I can't. It's too soon. I don't even know if this is what she wants._

_The only way to find out is by asking her. Besides, you promised Nagini._

_Technically I didn't promise her anything. I said I might._

_But this is what you want, isn't it?_

_Yes but . . . I can't._

Newt quickly slammed the drawer shut. He locked it and shoved the key back in its hiding place. Then he nervously made his way downstairs. The other three were sitting on the floor near the tree. He joined them.

They started with wizard crackers. Newt and Tina pulled one together. It broke apart with a sound like a canon and they were momentarily surrounded by a cloud of golden smoke. Then Jacob and Nagini pulled one that let out a cloud of green smoke. They pulled a couple more and then sorted through the gifts. Jacob was amazed by how much had been in the crackers. Each cracker had a hat and a handful of gifts. Newt had been hesitant to wear his hat but the other three had decided he had to and Tina had shoved it on his head. The gifts included three Wizard's Chest sets, several of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and some Chocolate Frogs. Jacob got a grow-your-own-warts kit and Tina got a pocket sneakoscope.

When they had finally finished examining their gifts, they moved on to the rest of the presents. Nagini was very excited about her presents, she loved all her books and the notebook that Jacob had given her, and Jacob was fascinated by the magical qualities of all his gifts. Newt opened Jacob's present first. It was a small box and, when he opened it he realized it was a gold pocket watch, with the image of a dragon etched on the cover. He thanked his friend and watched as Tina opened her present. It was a silver hairbrush with a pink stone set in the center.

"This is beautiful, Jacob," Tina breathed.

"I thought it would remind you of Queenie, you know, because of the pink," Jacob explained. "I know it hurts to think about her but I think it's important not to forget her."

"Thank you, Jacob. You're right. We shouldn't forget Queenie. I'm sure she'll come back to us someday."

Nagini came up, handing both Newt and Tina a small box.

"Your gifts go together," she said. She seemed embarrassed.

Newt slowly unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a shape made of stone with a few words cut into it. He pulled it out and examined it. It appeared to be half of a heart. It was smooth except for where the side where the other half would be. This side was uneven, but it wasn't rough. He read the words. One side read:

_Newt ar_

He glanced at it curiously and turned it over. The other side had more to it.

_Happy_

_mas_

_27_

There were two other marks on it, one before the word 'Happy' and one before the 'mas'. He studied it and realized he knew what Tina's would say.

"I made it myself," Nagini said shyly. "You can put them together."

Newt and Tina glanced at each other. Then they held the two halves of the heart together. When the two pieces approached each other, they began to tug pull towards each other like magnets. They finally touched and seemed to become one, the line between them disappearing. The message on it could now be read clearly.

_Newt and Tina_

_Merry / Happy_

_Christmas_

_1927_

Newt took the heart in both hands. He tugged slightly and the two halves came apart. Then he let them snap back together.

"It has a stand too," Nagini said. She produced a stone base and set it on the coffee table. Taking the heart from Newt, she held it above the base. Then she slowly let go, leaving the heart hovering over its base.

"You did all this yourself?" Tina asked.

Nagini nodded. "It's my also my thank you to the two of you for taking me and teaching me magic. I wouldn't have been able to make this if you hadn't taught me the magic I needed."

Tina pulled the girl into a hug. "We're both so proud of you. You've learned so much magic in just three months. That's amazing."

Newt gave Nagini a hug as well. Then he gave Tina the smaller of his two gifts. She opened it slowly and pulled out the necklace.

"This is so beautiful," she breathed. "I love this."

"I'm glad you like it."

Tina offered the necklace to him. "Put it on me," she said.

Newt took the necklace from her and she brushed her hair away. He carefully clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Here's your presents," Tina said. She handed him two rectangular packages. "Open the big one first."

Newt obeyed and gently pushed the paper away to reveal a green notebook with the image of an Occamy that slithered across the cover.

"Oh, this is beautiful," he said, offering her a smile.

"I think you'll like the other one more," Tina said.

Newt glanced at her curiously. He opened the second package to reveal a box. He opened it slowly to reveal a quill made from . . .

"A Thunderbird feather?" he asked. He picked it up and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. The cream-colored feather flashed gold as it caught the light. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Frank's. I found it in my apartment after you left. It reminded me of you so I made it into a quill and carried it everywhere."

"And you're giving it to me?" Newt asked. He was touched but he didn't understand.

"I don't need it to remind me of you anymore," Tina explained. "I'm here with you now but I thought you might like to have something that reminds you of Frank." She hesitated. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, I like it, Tina. I love it." He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. "And I love you." He reached under the tree to pull out the last package. "I've got something else for you."

He handed her the package and watched as she slowly unwrapped it. A startled look appeared on her face so he quickly began to explain.

"I know you already have a copy of my book but this one is special. It's the first copy ever printed and its the copy I was going to bring to you. When I wasn't allowed to leave the country I was going to send it to you but that just felt wrong. I wanted to give it to you myself."

Tina slowly ran her finger over the cover of the book.

"This is the first copy?" she said. "Why would you have been going to give me the first copy?"

"Because you're special," Newt replied. "You've always been special to me."

Tina blushed and Newt leaned forward to kiss her again. Their kiss was interrupted by a shout from Jacob.

"Newt, look!" he exclaimed.

Newt glanced at his friend. He was staring up at the Christmas tree. Newt followed his gaze. There, at the top of the tree, reaching for the star, was one of the baby Nifflers.

Newt was on his feet in a moment. He lunged towards the Niffler but the creature had seen him coming and had jumped from the tree. It landed on the ground and scurried from the room. Newt ran towards after the creature. He could hear Tina following him.

They caught the Niffler at the top of the stairs. Newt scooped him up and checked his pouch. Surprisingly, the creature didn't seem to have stolen anything since it got out of its cage.

Tina took the furry creature from him and they made their way down to the Niffler's burrow. Newt started.

"The cage is still locked and all the other Nifflers are still inside," he said. "How did he get out?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't we put him back first?"

"Alright," Newt nodded. He opened the cage. However, before he could take the Niffler from Tina, something caught his eye. Sitting there, among a pile of gold coins was . . .

_The ring._


	34. Chapter 34

Tina adjusted her hold on the Niffler as Newt opened the cage. He looked like he was about to turn and take the Niffler from her but instead, he froze. He seemed fixated on something in the burrow. She followed his gaze. He seemed to be staring at a small bit of silver, surrounded by gold coins.

Before Tina could get a good look at whatever it was, Newt's hand had darted out and snatched it out of the burrow. Tina slipped the Niffler back in its cage and closed the door behind it. Then she turned to Newt. He was looking at whatever was in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

Newt's grip tightened. "N-n-nothing," he stammered much too quickly.

Tina reached forward to take hold of Newt's wrist.

"Come on, let me see," she pleaded.

Newt slowly loosened his grip. His fingers unfurled one by one to reveal a small silver band: a ring. Reaching forward, Tina picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful. A single diamond was set in the middle and on either side were two thin bands of metal, one of which was covered in a row of smaller diamonds.

"Whose is this?" she asked, handing it back to him.

"I'm not - It's not - I don't -"

"Don't tell me you don't know. If you didn't know whose it was you would have let the Nifflers have it," she demanded. "Tell me whose it is. I don't have to know the person."

"It - It's nobody's," Newt mumbled.

"What?"

"It doesn't belong to anyone."

"What do you mean it doesn't belong to anyone? How can it not belong to anyone?"

"I - uh - It's possible." Newt stammered a bit more but didn't seem willing to explain.

"Alright fine, maybe the Niffler stole it from a shop so it doesn't belong to anyone but there are hundreds of stolen items in that burrow that you don't bother taking out. That ring has to belong to someone," Tina insisted.

"I - It's mine," Newt finally admitted. "I bought it the other day when I bought your necklace." He glanced up and pointed to the chain around her neck.

Tina looked at him curiously. "What?" she stammered. She wasn't sure what was happening. Her mind was trying to process what he was saying. The only thing she could come up with was . . .

_That's impossible. That can't be it._

Tina's heart was beginning to race and it was getting harder to breathe. "Why would you buy a ring?" she said slowly, trying to keep her voice even.

"I - I don't know - I mean, I do know," Newt admitted. "But I - I saw it in the shop and - and I was immediately reminded of you. I had to buy it, I couldn't help myself. I - I don't know if I was ever going to give it to you, I don't know if I'd have been able to give it to you, but I want to."

"Newt, what are you saying?" Tina managed.

Newt was staring at the ring, lying in his palm. He picked it up with his left hand and began fidgeting with it nervously.

"I g-guess what I'm saying is-" Newt broke off and paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I love you, Tina, and I bought this ring because I hoped that one day you might consider m-marrying me. I was afraid to ask you now because I thought it - it would be too soon and you might not be ready for that kind of commitment but I - I really would like to marry you. I don't ever want to lose you the way I almost lost you to Tolliver. I know you're probably not ready but-"

Tina didn't let him finish his sentence. She had thrown her arms around his neck, her lips crashing against his. She kissed him deeply, tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. He returned the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist, holding her in place. She didn't know how much time had passed before they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"What does that-" Newt started. "Does that mean-"

"It means I'd love to marry you, Newt," Tina said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"You would?" he asked, disbelieving.

She laughed and kissed him again. "Of course, I would. I love you more than I've loved anyone before. You're the reason I couldn't marry Tolliver." She offered him a smile. "You're the only person I could ever dream of spending the rest of my life with."

"I love you, Tina," Newt murmured.

He pulled her into another long kiss that lasted for several more minutes. When they finally broke apart, Newt held up the ring for Tina to see.

"Can I?"

"Of course," Tina nodded. She offered him her left hand and he gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Then he pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a contented sigh. They stood there for several minutes, neither of them wanting to move. Tina finally understood why Newt's behavior had been different the last few days. He had been terrified of the decision he had made and had been wrestling with whether or not to act on it.

"We should probably head back up there," Newt murmured eventually. "They might start to wonder where we are."

Tina nodded reluctantly. "Alright. Let's go."

They made their way back up the stairs. Before they entered the living room, Tina was stopped by Newt's hand resting on her arm. She turned.

"Before we go in there, I think you should know that Nagini knows about the ring."

Tina studied him. He looked nervous. "It'll be fine, Newt. I'm here with you. We'll always be together now."

Newt nodded. She took his hand and they entered the living room.

Nagini looked up from her book, an expectant look on his face.

"Well?" she asked. Her eyes flickered to their joined hands.

Tina grinned and disentangled her hand from Newt's. She raised it to show Nagini the silver band. The girl gasped and jumped to her feet. She dashed across the room and pulled the two of them into a hug.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What's going on," Jacob asked from his seat on the couch.

Nagini spun around. "They're getting married!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jacob scrambled to his feet. He looked between Newt and Tina. "You are?"

Newt nodded.

"When?"

"We haven't discussed that yet," Newt admitted. "But soon."

Tina turned to Newt. _My fiancé_, she realized. "I don't want a big wedding, in fact, the smaller the better and I think you'll agree."

"Of course," he said.

"Then can we have the wedding before the year is over?"

Newt stared at her. "I don't have a problem with getting married so quickly but that means we have less than a week to prepare everything. How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't think it will be too hard," Tina mused. "We can get married on the 31st of December, that's a Saturday. That's exactly six days from now. Six days is more than enough time to prepare a small wedding."

"But we are going to invite some people, right?" Newt was looking at her curiously.

"Of course," she said. "Jacob, Nagini, Theseus, Bunty and Andrew, and Dumbledore. They're the only people who need to be there. Right?"

"Right." Newt offered her a smile. It dissolved into a concerned frown. "But what about a dress?"

"We don't need to get a dress. I already have a dress," Tina said.

"You do?" Jacob and Nagini had both spoken at the same time.

"I don't have to wear white and I want to wear the dress Newt bought me," Tina said. "It's a beautiful dress and it's already very special to me. You don't mind that, Newt. Do you?"

Newt grinned at her. "Of course not." He hesitated. "What I don't understand is how the ring got into the Niffler's cage. And how the Niffler got out. I mean, the cage was shut."

"I - I can explain that," Nagini said nervously.

"You can?" Tina asked.

"Yes, I knew Newt had the ring," the girl began. "I tried to get him to say he would give it to you on Christmas but I didn't know if he would. While the two of you were looking at the presents you had gotten each other, I snuck up to Newt's room and unlocked the small drawer. Sure enough, the ring was still there. I took it out of the box and made my way down to the basement. I put it in the Niffler's burrow and took one of the baby Nifflers. I let it go in the living room because I knew it would want to climb the tree and someone would see it. I knew the two of you would take it back to where it belonged and I knew Newt would see the ring. I hoped things would work themselves out from there and they did. I know I probably shouldn't have but I had to."

Newt looked more embarrassed than mad. Tina couldn't help laughing.

"Well, thank you, Nagini," she said. She glanced at Newt as he turned to look at her sheepishly.

Tina smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

_I'm marrying Newt_, she realized. _In less than a week, Newt and I will be married._


	35. Chapter 35

Newt and Tina had told Bunty about their engagement the day after Christmas. She had congratulated them and told them that she and Andrew would be at the wedding. The next day, they had gone to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore. It was now the day after that and they were going to tell Theseus. Newt had sent a letter the day before, asking if they could visit. The reply had come the next morning, telling him the time that Theseus would be home.

It was nearly time to go and Newt wasn't sure where Tina had gone. He had searched the basement and the main part of the house. The only place left was her room. He was about to climb the stairs when Nagini came down.

"Nagini, is Tina in her room?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you. She's crying. I think she needs you."

Newt frowned slightly. "Oh, th-thank you."

He pushed past her and quickly made his way to Tina's door. He gently tapped on the door, calling her name softly. There was no response. Slowly turning the handle, he pushed the door open and looked inside. Tina was lying curled up on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"Tina?" he murmured again, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to her and carefully sat on the edge of her bed. Gently resting his hand on her back, he began rubbing it gently. She produced an audible sob. "Shh, Tina, it's okay."

Tina hesitantly released her pillow and slowly sat up. She snuggled up to Newt, crying into his chest. He hugged her closer, gently rubbing her back. "Shh, Tina," he murmured.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Tina's tears finally slowed. She slowly released her grip on Newt and pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Tina, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"I - I just realized something," she said slowly.

"What?"

"We're getting married in only a few days," she started.

"Is that what's wrong?" Newt asked quickly. "Do you not want to marry me anymore?"

"Newt, no, that's not - That's not it. I do want to marry you. It's just that . . . I realized that . . ." Tina trailed off. Newt watched her carefully. Her head was bent and she was nervously twisting her ring around her finger. Suddenly, she reached out and pulled open the drawer in her bedside table, pulling something out of it. It was a picture frame. She handed it to Newt and he studied it.

It was a picture of Queenie. It was an older picture, taken back when her hair was still in tight curls. She was looking right at the camera, her look of perfect innocence offset by the cheeky glint in her eyes. Her lips formed a small smirk, almost as if she, the picture, could tell what Newt was thinking.

Newt glanced up at Tina.

"I just wish she could be here," she said. "I miss her so much. Growing up she was my only friend. I never thought I would ever get married but I always assumed that, if I did, she'd be at the wedding."

"I know," Newt murmured. "I know." He handed the picture back to Tina. She glanced at it then put it back into the drawer. Then she leaned against Newt and he pulled her close again. He was startled when she let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Newt asked.

"I still can't believe we're getting married," she said softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yes," Newt said. "It is quite astounding. But it's true." There was a paused then he went on. "I think we ought to go. Theseus will be waiting for us."

"Yes, of course." Tina got to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm a wreck," she sighed.

"A very beautiful wreck," Newt chuckled.

Tina glared at him but a blush was appearing on her face. "I'm going to go rinse my face," she said. "Then I have figure out what to do with my hair. Ever since it passed my collar I never know what to do with it."

Newt got up and made his way over to stand behind her. He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, I think it looks lovely long. The ends curl," he said, touching her hair gently. "I never knew you had curls." He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Tina groaned. She turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

"Of course," Newt said. She left the room and he returned to take a seat on the bed. His gaze slid to the small table beside it. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled the drawer open and took out the picture. He studied it again. Hearing Tina's footsteps approaching the door, he quickly replaced the picture and closed the drawer.

Tina entered the room and offered Newt a smile. Turning back to the mirror, she pulled out her hairbrush and ran it through her hair. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her hair, forming it into a simple hairstyle, keeping all her hair off her neck.

"That's good enough," she decided. She picked up her necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Let's go."

Newt got to his feet and they made their way downstairs. When they reached the door, they pulled on their coats and gloves. Newt wrapped his scarf around his neck and they left the house. There were a few children in the street, playing in the snow. Knowing they couldn't Apparate with people there, they slowly made their way down the street. Tina had slipped her arm through Newt's. As they walked, he felt her shiver.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I - It's just he wind on my neck."

"We need to get you a scarf," he observed.

Tina shook her head as she reached up to flip up the collar of her coat but Newt stopped her. He pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck.

"Now you're a Hufflepuff," he laughed.

"Newt," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just joking," he said. He pulled her closer again as they began walking again. "I don't think you'd have been in Hufflepuff."

"What do you think I'd have been in?" Tina asked.

"Gryffindor," Newt declared. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

They reached an alley and Disapparated, appearing in an alley in another part of London.

"What Ilvermorny house do you think I'd have been in?" Newt asked as they began walking again.

"Hmm. I'm not sure," Tina said thoughtfully. "Pukwudgie would have probably been the first house to choose you but I think that Thunderbird would have chosen you as well. Then it would have been up to you."

"Were you chosen by more than one house?"

Tina hesitated. "Yes actually. I stood there for nearly a minute before any of the statues moved. Then the Pukwudgie raised its arrow but before I could move the Thunderbird flapped its wings. My father was in Thunderbird and I had always hoped I could be in Thunderbird so that's the one I chose. It's actually really rare to be chosen by two houses. Most people are only chosen by one house. I was the only one in my year and Queenie was the only one chosen by more than one house in her year. There were only two or three other people chosen by two houses. None of them were in the same year and no one was chosen by three."

"What houses chose Queenie?" Newt asked slowly.

"Pukwudgie first, Horned Serpent second. She chose Pukwudgie," Tina laughed slightly. "I always thought I should have chosen Pukwudgie because then I would have been with my sister."

"I think you belong in Thunderbird," Newt said. He looked at the houses in the row. "This one's the one we want." He pointed to the house ahead of them.

Theseus's house was bigger than his, at least on the outside. It was in the richer part of London and had a small lawn in front of it. Newt led Tina up to the door and knocked. It opened a few moments later. Theseus stood in the doorway, a tired look on his face.

"Newt," he greeted. "Thank goodness you're here." He motioned them inside. "It's good to see the two of you again. It's been a while. The last time we saw each other was . . . when?"

"Begining of October," Newt supplied. "I know. We've mostly stayed in the house."

"What did you mean by 'thank goodness you're here'?" Tina asked.

"I -" He broke off and turned to his brother. "Newt, Mum and Dad are here," he said.

"What?" Newt gasped. "Why didn't you tell me they'd be here?"

"I didn't know. They just showed up," Theseus said. "I can't just kick them out. They're our parents. If they had told me they were back in town, I would have told them to come another time."

"Newt, I thought you said your parents were in Europe," Tina murmured.

Newt pulled off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair. "They were."

Theseus showed them where to hang up their coats. "I'm just not excited about the conversation that's going to be happening soon. They still don't know about Leta and I'm not looking forward to telling them that their 'only hope of continuing the Scamander line' is gone." He glanced at them, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Of course, you two could pretend to be together to get them off my back, even if they don't particularly care for you Newt."

Newt and Tina had frozen; Newt in the middle of pulling off his coat and Tina in the middle of tugging off her gloves. They glanced at each other.

"Unless your boyfriend would be upset with you, Tina," Theseus said. "He did seem to be the protective type."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Tina replied slowly. She finished removing her gloves and shoved them in her pocket. "I have a fiancé."

Theseus raised an eyebrow. "You and Tolliver got engaged? Then what are you doing here with Newt?" His gaze flickered between the two of them. It settled on Tina as she pulled Newt's scarf off from around her neck. "Wait a minute." A grin spread across his face. "The two of you _are_ together, aren't you? When did this happen?"

"We started dating at the beginning of October. We got engaged on Christmas Day," Newt said softly.

"Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you." Theseus gave them each a hug. "When's the wedding?"

"Saturday," Tina said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Theseus?" A voice came from the other room. Newt recognized it as his father's.

"Well, come on then," Theseus sighed. He made his way down the hall.

Newt turned to Tina.

"I ought to warn you that my father can be a little . . . Well, he can be a lot to take in. He's very intense." He hesitated. "And he's not too fond of Americans. He doesn't like all of MACUSA's rules."

"It's fine, Newt," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I don't like MACUSA's rules either."

Newt nodded and started after his brother. Tina followed him. As they entered the living room, he could see his parents sitting on a couch. Theseus glanced at them as they entered and motioned for them to take a seat. They glanced at each other and each sat in an armchair.

"Newton?" his father said. "It's been quite some time since we've seen you. I thought you weren't in the country."

Newt kept his head down as he answered. "The Ministry hasn't allowed me to leave the country since December last year. Of course, you haven't been in the country much this year."

"I'm very sorry to have missed your book signing," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I hear it's doing well."

"It's doing more than well," Tina chimed in. "It's a best seller."

Everyone turned to look at her. She looked calm but Newt could tell she was annoyed.

"And who are you?" Newt's father asked. "I'm George Scamander and this is my wife, Helena. I feel like I've seen you before somewhere. What's your name?"

Tina opened her mouth to respond but George went on before she could speak.

"No, don't tell me. I've just remembered. I've seen your picture in the paper. It was last year. Ah, yes. Your name is Porpentina Goldstein, isn't it? You're an American Auror."

Tina looked shocked but she nodded.

"I never forget a face or a name," George bragged.

"Now, Theseus," Helena cut in. "Where's your fiancée? Is she here?"

Theseus had been about to pour a cup of tea when his mother had spoken. He dropped the cup he was holding and it smashed on the ground. Tina moved to help him clean up.

"I - I don't have a fiancée," Theseus managed.

"You don't?" George said. "What about Leta? Why did you two call off the engagement?"

Theseus looked ready to cry. Newt got to his feet and moved to comfort his brother.

"They didn't," he said, offering his brother a handkerchief.

"Then what-"

"Leta died," Tina cut in, glancing nervously at Theseus. "But I think it's best you don't ask how right now."

George looked annoyed. "I shall ask my son any questions I want. And as for you, if you're an American Auror, what are you doing here?"

"I live here now. I couldn't go back to New York for personal reasons and because of Grindelwald so Newt offered me and my sister's boyfriend a place to stay. Now it seems I'll be moving here permanently."

"And why is that?" Helena asked.

Tina glanced at Newt. He realized he needed to be the one to tell them they were engaged. Straightening up, he moved to stand beside his fiancée.

"She's staying here because we're getting married."


	36. Chapter 36

Tina paced back and forth across the room. She finally stopped in front of the mirror and glanced at her reflection.

_Beautiful . . ._ she thought. _Newt always calls me beautiful but I still can't believe he's right. But maybe, just this once, I am._

She carefully took a seat and studied her reflection. She was wearing the blue dress Newt had bought her. She found it ironic that he had bought the dress for her to wear on a date with Tolliver and yet her first time wearing it was to marry him.

_I can't believe I'm getting married. In only a few minutes, I'll be marrying Newt._

Tina caught herself trying to run a hand through her hair. She groaned and checked her reflection, glad to see she hadn't messed up her hair. Her dark hair had been curled and styled into a simple but elegant style. Nagini had done her makeup. It was nice and simple but Tina decided that it must be the reason she actually looked as good as she did. The only other thing she was wearing was the necklace Newt had given her for Christmas. She had worn the necklace every day since she had received it.

Tina jumped as the door opened and Nagini came in.

"You're very jumpy," the girl laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I - I don't know," Tina said, getting to her feet.

"You're just nervous."

"More like terrified," Tina admitted. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't know if I ever will be."

Nagini approached and carefully straightened her dress.

Tina went on. "I mean, I always thought Queenie would get married before me. She was always the one guys liked. I honestly thought I would never get married. I was the plain one. I was the one who was so focused on her job. I was responsible for taking care of us and I didn't have time for men."

"You were dating Tolliver," Nagini pointed out.

"Because of Newt. When I met Newt, my life changed. He was the first man I had ever had strong feelings for, I just didn't know what they were. I mean, I was crying when he left New York. I was actually crying. When I thought Newt was engaged I was so upset that I wanted to forget him. That's why I started dating Tolliver. I thought that if I had someone to love, someone who wasn't Newt, I wouldn't care what Newt did but it didn't work."

Tina turned back to the mirror.

"What if I'm making a mistake?"

Nagini made an exasperated noise and forced Tina to turn around.

"Does it feel like you're making a mistake?" she demanded.

Tina hesitated then shook her head slowly. "No. No, it doesn't. Honestly, nothing has ever felt more right."

"That's better," Nagini said. "Now, let's get you out there."

Tina took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she followed Nagini out of the room. The girl led her through the hallway of the small church. When they reached the end of the aisle, she slipped down the side of the room to join the small group of people sitting on the first few rows.

Tina looked down the aisle to where Newt stood at the front of the church. He was standing, wearing a grey suit, with his shoulder's hunched in his usual, shy position. Looking up, he met her gaze. He seemed to freeze, a look of awe on his face. His posture straightened, assuming a more confident pose.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tina slowly began to walk down the aisle. It seemed to take forever but she finally reached the front of the church, climbed onto the platform, and made her way to stand beside Newt, the man who would shortly be her husband. She looked up at him. He was still staring at her so she offered him a smile. He gulped and tore his gaze away from her but he cautiously took her hand in his. She gave it a squeeze, hoping to tell him that everything was alright.

The minister began speaking. When he had said his part, Newt and Tina said their vows and exchanged rings. Then the minister spoke again.

"Do you, Newton Scamander, take Porpentina Goldstein to be your wife?"

Newt looked Tina directly in the eye as he spoke. The love in his gaze made Tina want to cry.

"I do."

"And do you, Porpentina Goldstein, take Newton to be your husband?"

Blinking back her tears, Tina took a deep breath. She knew that the next words she said would change her life.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Newt pulled Tina closer and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled up at him, a tear slipping down her cheek. Reaching up, he brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"I love you, Tina," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied.

After the wedding, everyone went to Theseus's house. Since his house was bigger than Newt's he had offered to let them all have dinner there. Newt and Tina sat at the head of the table. The rest of their friends and family sat on either side of them. Everyone spoke cheerfully, letting themselves forget about all the problems in the world. When the meal was over, they each congratulated the newlyweds.

Dumbledore was the first to approach them.

"Well, congratulations, Newt," he said. "I always knew you'd find the right one. Tina, you're a very lucky woman. Newt was always one of my best students, even if he tended to be a bit disobedient at times."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," she smiled.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I really need to get back to Hogwarts. There are things I need to do."

Tina started. "Things concerning-"

"Grindelwald, yes," Dumbledore finished for her. "There are things that must be done before we can move against him. Unfortunately, those things are proving more difficult to accomplish than I had hoped." He finished and bowed his head slightly to them. "Again, congratulations and goodbye."

Newt's parents were the next to approach them.

"Newton, I must say, I'm rather surprised you're married. I never thought you would be and I always thought that, if you were, it would be after your brother," George said.

"You never really thought about me, father," Newt mumbled. "It was always Theseus."

"That's not true," his father protested. "Anyway, congratulations."

Helena took a step forward as he moved off.

"I know we were never very close, Newt, but I was always very fond of you," she said. "I hope you know that."

Newt nodded and gave his mother a hug.

"I'm very happy for the two of you," she continued. "It's very obvious that the two of you are in love and I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Thank you, mum," Newt said softly.

Helena turned to Tina. "I hope we can get to know each other better."

Tina smiled. "As do I."

Newt's parents left and he turned to Tina.

"My mother's warming up to you," he observed. "I'm not so sure about my father."

Tina laughed slightly. "It doesn't matter what he thinks of me. I know you love me and that's all that matters."

Bunty and Andrew approached them, offering them their congratulations. Then Theseus came and gave his brother a hug. Tina suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Newt asked.

"I just remembered the first thing you told me about your brother."

"And what was that?" Theseus asked.

"He said you were a hugger."

Theseus shrugged. "Well, I am."

Jacob and Nagini approached them.

"Let's head home," Newt said.

They agreed and they prepared to leave. Newt went up to the guest room where he had spent the night before and gathered his things. Then they pulled on their coats and gloves and left the house. They made their way down to a nearby alley and Apparated to an alley near Newt's house.

_Our house_, Tina realized as Newt opened the door. Before she could move, he had scooped her up and carried her inside. Nagini and Jacob laughed as they followed them into the house and closed the door.

Newt set Tina down and they pulled off their coats and gloves. Then she turned back to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Newt," she breathed as they pulled away.

Newt studied her, a happy expression on his face. He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Tina Scamander," he murmured. "I love you too."

She felt a shiver go down her spine.

_Tina Scamander_, she realized. _That's my name now. That's who I am_.

She offered Newt a smile. He smiled in return. Then he pulled her back and pressed a kiss to her lips. Tina smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

_He's my husband now. We'll always be together now._


	37. Epilogue

**September 1, 1941**

Newt led his family along platform nine of King's Cross Station. They reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and he motioned towards his son.

"Come on, Nick," he said. "You first."

Nicholas Scamander nodded. He reached up to push his messy, dark brown hair out of his brown eyes. Then he gripped the handle of his trolley and started towards the barrier. When he reached it he vanished.

Newt offered Tina his hand.

"Let's go."

Tina took his hand and they made their way to the barrier. When they reached it, they glanced around to make sure no one was watching and let themselves melt through the barrier to the platform on the other side.

They had arrived on platform nine and three-quarters. The _Hogwarts Express_ sat on the tracks in front of them. Memories of school flooded Newt's mind as he looked at the scarlet engine before him. His step faltered.

Nick hesitated.

"Newt?" Tina murmured. "What's wrong?"

"He's remembering his time at school," Nick said softly. "Come on, dad."

Newt shook himself and followed his son down the platform. They found an empty compartment and he hoisted Nick's trunk onto the train. He turned to join his wife and son on the platform.

"I'm scared," Nick said. "I don't like the thought of being so far from you. Especially since we're in the middle of a war."

Tina pulled him into a hug. "I know but it'll be fine. You'll-"

"Be safer at Hogwarts because Grindelwald isn't going to attack the school," Nick finished. "I know."

"And Dumbledore will be there to protect you," Newt added.

Nick stared up at his father. He looked so much like Tina with his dark hair and brown eyes. And he had her nose.

The boy laughed. "Mum thinks I look like you," he said.

"How so?" he demanded.

"My curly, messy hair and freckles," he offered. "And she thinks I have your face shape."

Newt chuckled and pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Nick," he said. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a very smart boy."

"I'll miss you too," he said. He pulled away and glanced at the train.

"What if I don't make any friends? What if people don't like me because I'm different?" he asked. "Or what if people only want to be my friend because of who my parents are?"

"You'll be fine," Tina said gently. "There probably will be many people who will be like that but you'll know exactly why people want to be your friend and I'm sure you'll find at least one person who likes you for who you are. Okay?"

Nick nodded, his messy hair falling back into his eyes. A whistle blew and they realized it was time for him to go. He climbed onto the train the took a look around the platform.

"You might want to get out of here quickly, dad," he said solemnly. "People are beginning to realize who you are."

Newt laughed and gave his son one final hug.

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye, dad."

Tina also gave him a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll miss you too," the boy murmured. Then vanished into the train, appearing at a window. He waved at them as the train slowly began to pull away from the station.

Newt slipped an arm around his wife's waist. When they could no longer see the train, he turned to look at her.

Tina let out a sigh. She looked exhausted.

"I guess we should go now," she murmured. "I've got to get back to the Ministry before any of my Aurors do anything rash." But she didn't move. She stayed where she was, still staring in the direction the train had gone.

Newt studied her. "He'll be fine, you know."

Tina finally tore her gaze away from where the train had been to look up at her husband.

"I know," she sighed. "But I can't help but worry. What if something did happen to him? I don't think I could handle losing anyone else. I mean, it still hurts every time I think about Queenie." She laughed softly. "Of course, it doesn't help that Nick reminds me so much of her."

Newt pulled her into a hug. "I know, but nothing is going to happen to him. Dumbledore will make sure of that. And besides, you'll always have me."

Tina sighed into Newt's chest. "You know, no matter what happens, there's one thing that I always know I'll be," she murmured.

Newt looked down at her. "And what would that be?"

Tina offered him a smile.

"Safe in your arms."


End file.
